Irrésistible Attraction
by athena974
Summary: Une étrange Prophétie lie une Gryffondor et un Serpentard... au programme : nouvelles rencontres, nouveaux pouvoirs, nouvelles affinités... La septième année à Poudlard risque de ne pas être de tout repos...
1. Prologue

**TITRE **: Irrésistible attraction

**RÉSUMÉ** : Une étrange Prophétie lie une Gryffondor et un Serpentard... au programme : nouvelles rencontres, nouveaux pouvoirs... La septième année à Poudlard risque de ne pas être de tout repos...

**RATING** : M ! Et oui, il y aura du LEMON… alors je ne saurais conseiller à celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas ça de passer votre chemin… désolée !

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont la propriété de la Grande et l'Unique JK Rolling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec eux et leur faire faire ce que bon me semble… L'histoire, par contre est le résultat d'une surchauffe massive de mes pauvres neurones…

J'ai quasiment terminé l'histoire, qui comportera au final 25 chapitre (ou plus si j'en rajoute après la relecture…) et un épilogue.

La publication des chapitres sera aléatoire, bien que j'essaierai de poster toutes les semaines, mais au final, vous les aurez tous !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

Voilà l'introduction de cette histoire. Elle est un peu courte, certes, mais essentielle à la mise en place de l'intrigue…

Bonne lecture…

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau. Une main fouillant frénétiquement dans une coupe de cristal pleine de bonbons au citron, l'autre main tournant et retournant les parchemins étalés devant lui.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, les portraits du bureau directorial de Poudlard ne dormaient pas : ils contemplaient le professeur avec la même moue dubitative… même Phinéas Nigellus en avait oublié ses sarcasmes…

Plus tôt dans la journée, Kingsley Shakelbot, actuel directeur du Bureau des Aurors, accompagné d'un Langue-De-Plomb du Département des Mystères, avait demandé au Vieux Sage de jeter un œil à une liasse de parchemins datant vraisemblablement d'avant l'époque des Quatre Fondateurs. Une histoire de prophétie dont le Ministère n'arrivait pas à déterminer les conséquences. Cette étrange prédiction semblait relater de « _Deux âmes jumelles que tout oppose, accouplées et liées à jamais par le destin_ ».

Avec cette guerre qui approchait à grands pas, le moindre indice serait le bienvenu. Restait tout de même à savoir _qui_ étaient les _deux âmes_ concernées. Les parchemins semblaient parler de nouveaux pouvoirs, que seuls _ces deux-là_ seraient en mesure de recevoir, de maîtriser et enfin de combiner pour détruire le Mal.

Le Directeur était donc là, mâchouillant bonbons après bonbons, se demandant si les protagonistes concernés allaient bientôt lui être révélés, s'ils se comptaient parmi ses élèves, et quelles seraient les conséquences si tel était le cas.

Il pressentait que très bientôt il aurait probablement sa réponse. Mais serait-ce un bien ou un mal ? Seul l'avenir le lui dirait…

Demain, à la première heure, il réunirait tous les professeurs et leur expliquerait. Autant les mettre en garde pour qu'ils ouvrent l'œil sur leurs élèves et puissent déceler le moindre comportement suspect...

Jugeant que pour le moment il ne pouvait de toute façon rien y faire, il prit la décision d'aller se coucher. Avant de ranger les documents, il relut une dernière fois cette prophétie, qu'il connaissait dorénavant par cœur :

_Avant Elle, Lui se réveillera_

_L'éveiller, Lui seul le devra_

_Se séparer d'Elle, plus jamais Il ne pourra._

_Elle, son guide, pour toujours demeurera_

_Au-delà des apparences, Elle le reconnaitra_

_Se séparer de Lui, plus jamais Elle ne pourra._

_De leurs cœurs Ils entendront l'appel_

_De leurs lèvres Ils goûteront le miel_

_De leurs corps enlacés, naîtra l'Amour éternel._

_Leurs âmes jumelles par le passé opposées_

_À présent liées pour l'éternité_

_Repousseront les Ténèbres à jamais._


	2. Réveil et contrariétés petites

**TITRE **: Irrésistible attraction

**RÉSUMÉ** : Une étrange Prophétie lie une Gryffondor et un Serpentard... au programme : nouvelles rencontres, nouveaux pouvoirs... La septième année à Poudlard risque de ne pas être de tout repos...

**RATING** : M ! Et oui, il y aura du LEMON… alors je ne saurais conseiller à celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas ça de passer votre chemin… désolée !

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas… ils sont la propriété de la Grande et l'Unique JK Rolling. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec eux et leur faire faire ce que bon me semble… L'histoire, par contre est le résultat d'une surchauffe massive de mes pauvres neurones…

J'ai quasiment terminé l'histoire, qui comportera au final 25 chapitre (ou plus si j'en rajoute après la relecture…) et un épilogue.

La publication des chapitres sera aléatoire, mais au final, vous les aurez tous !

***¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤**¤o.o¤***

****Voilà le premier chapitre, que je poste juste en même temps que le prologue, histoire de vous mettre en appétit... laissez-moi vos impressions...

BONNE LECTURE

* * *

_Elle était là, son corps blotti derrière lui, ses cheveux en bataille lui chatouillant la nuque et l'odeur de sa peau le rassurant. Sa main chaude étroitement serrée dans la sienne, qu'il avait cachée dans son dos, entremêlant leurs doigts. _

_C'est comme ça qu'ils étaient les plus puissants, tirant leur force l'un de l'autre. Connectés l'un à l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un. _

_Il sentait sa douce chaleur se répandre petit à petit dans sa main, tandis que leurs pouvoirs respectifs se liaient en une seule énergie magique, irradiant leurs deux corps._

_Il avait peur. Mais pas de ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Non. Il avait peur pour _Elle_. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de la perdre, _Elle_. Sans qui il ne pourrait plus vivre. Elle était devenue indispensable à sa vie. Il le savait, il le ressentait au plus profond de son âme, dans chaque fibre de son corps. _Elle_, la lumière de sa vie, celle qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans les ténèbres._

_Il se redressa alors, levant son visage dans un air de défi. Faisant face à l'inévitable. _

_Tout à coup, un éclair vert fusa, et un corps tomba._

Drago Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant, haletant, se redressant sur son lit tel un diable sortant de sa boite. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux platine, puis sur son visage. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

Encore _ce_ rêve. Toujours le même. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait eu une meilleure vue que les autres fois, où les contours restaient toujours flous. Cette fois-ci, il _l'_avait _vue_. Mais, contre toute attente, maintenant qu'il savait, il aurait préféré ne jamais _la_ voir.

Que venait-elle faire dans son rêve ? Parmi toutes ces filles dont il pouvait avoir le loisir de rêver, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _elle_ ? Cette fichue Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger qu'il détestait plus que tout. Plus que sa vie. Plus que lui, même ! Comme si cela ne suffisait pas qu'il doive la supporter la journée pendant les cours, il fallait en plus qu'elle vienne le provoquer dans ses rêves ! Il ne le supportait pas !

Mais ce qu'il supportait encore moins, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ce rêve… et cette intimité qui lui avait alors semblé normale, habituelle, bienvenue même… C'était déroutant. Mais Drago n'aimait pas ce qui était déroutant. Il aimait garder le contrôle. Il était un Malefoy, tout de même ! Son père le lui avait assez dit : « _un Malefoy se doit de savoir toujours tout contrôler_ ». Par Merlin, il allait tout faire pour oublier ce rêve ! Et puis de toute façon, cela n'avait pas tellement d'importance… si ?

Rageur, il repoussa ses couvertures et se leva pour aller prendre une bonne douche, espérant se changer les idées.

Un vertige s'empara alors de lui, faisant danser les murs tout autour, l'obligeant à se rasseoir sur son lit… un sentiment étrange l'oppressait, lui enserrant la poitrine. Une angoisse qui augmentait de seconde en seconde… plus ça allait, plus il avait l'impression de suffoquer… comme s'il manquait d'air. Avec, en plus, une sensation bizarre qui semblait l'attirer vers quelque chose, vers un autre lieu… puis tout d'un coup, plus rien. Tout s'arrêta. Le malaise partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Seule subsistait cette attirance, impérieuse, ce manque lancinant qui lui lacérait le cœur.

C'est dans un état second qu'il prit sa douche, s'habilla et descendit dans sa salle commune rejoindre ses amis Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

« C'est quoi cette tête que tu tires Dray, ce matin ? » lui envoya Pansy en guise de bonjour.

« La ferme Pans' ! Tu t'es déjà regardée dans un miroir ? » lui répondit le blond avec mauvaise humeur.

« Hey ! Lâches-là un peu, tu veux, Malefoy ! » la défendit Blaise. « C'est vrai que tu as l'air d'avoir croisé un Détraqueur ! Tu as mal dormi… je t'ai entendu t'agiter dans ton sommeil et tu n'arrêtais pas de dire des trucs bizarres… comme si tu voulais défendre quelqu'un, ou un truc comme ça… tu nous racontes ? »

« Pas envie d'en parler… suis pas d'humeur… allons plutôt déjeuner… » bougonna le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Tout le long du chemin, jusqu'au moment où il prit place à la table des Verts et Argent, cette sensation ne le quitta pas. Drago était pensif… machinalement, il frotta la paume de sa main droite. Ces espèces de démangeaisons recommençaient… _ça aussi_… c'était étrange. À bien y réfléchir, elles avaient commencé presque en même temps que ce fichu rêve… depuis combien de temps déjà ? Ah oui… _évidemment_… depuis le matin de ses 17 ans ! Ça pour une surprise ! remarqua-t-il ironiquement.

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de choses qui le tourmentaient en ce moment… déjà que son père lui avait dit qu'il allait bientôt être présenté au _Maître_… Super ! Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver devant l'autre psychopathe à la face de serpent. Et il savait pertinemment ce que cela inclurait : son père tenait à ce qu'il intègre les rangs des Mangemort à ce qu'il arbore fièrement la _Marque_ comme lui le faisait… Il ne l'aurait bien sûr jamais avoué à voix haute, mais cela lui faisait peur. Il ne comptait plus les fois où il avait vu son père ou sa tante Bellatrix revenir au Manoir dans un sale état : un mot, un geste de travers et les Doloris fusaient ! Non, vraiment, il n'était pas fait pour ça…

« Oh Drago ! dit-le si on te dérange ! »

« Quoi ? » dit-il en sortant de ses pensées. « Qu'est-ce que tu disais Blaise ? »

« Je te disais que les Gryffondor ont de nouveau de quoi alimenter les ragots… » répondit le métis en montrant la table des Rouges et Or du menton tandis que Drago relevait subitement la tête. « On dirait que Potter et la fille Weasley ont officialisé… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute, Zab' ? rétorqua Drago la mine dégoûtée tandis que l'autre haussait les épaules et retournait à son Porridge. Mais il laissa trainer son regard et ses yeux tombèrent sur la seule fille du Trio d'Or. Il fut pris d'un immense frisson lorsque ses yeux gris s'accrochèrent aux yeux noisette et sa respiration se bloqua. Il n'entendit plus aucun son, ni ne vit plus rien autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ces deux orbes bruns qui semblaient l'engloutir. « _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… il faut vraiment que je me ressaisisse !_ » Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup de coude de son meilleur ami.

« Hey Malefoy ! Grouille-toi un peu ! On va être en retard au cours de Potions… mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? » s'inquiéta Blaise.

« Ah… euh… oui, j'arrive ! » dit-il en se levant précipitamment pour rejoindre ses amis. Incroyable… il n'avait pas vu passer le petit déjeuner… oh et puis de toute façon il n'avait même pas faim… Tout à coup, les mots de Blaise s'imprimèrent dans son esprit : le cours de Potions… toute la matinée, ils avaient ce cours en commun avec les Gryffondor… et donc, inévitablement, avec Granger. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide !

Ils attendaient en rang dans le couloir des cachots, que le Professeur Rogue les fasse entrer. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite Pansy raconter à Blaise ses dernières frasques libidineuses quand des pensées qui n'étaient absolument pas les siennes envahirent son esprit : « _J'avais_ _oublié les Serpentard… et il sera là aussi…Merlin, j'en peux plus… j'y comprends plus rien !_ » Drago resta interdit un instant, avant de secouer vigoureusement la tête pour se débarrasser de ses hallucinations auditives absolument inquiétantes.

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que ce petit égarement soit passé inaperçu quand il la vit arriver, flanquée de ses deux acolytes. Potter lui racontait quelque chose qui semblait avoir pour but de la rassurer tandis que Weasmoche avait passé un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

Tout à coup, un violent sentiment de jalousie l'assaillit sans même qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, et il eut le désir extrême d'aller coller son poing dans la figure de ce satané rouquin.

Il se reprit de justesse alors que Rogue les faisait entrer dans la classe, lui évitant de céder à l'envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. « _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive par Salazard ! Je deviens complètement cinglé ! _»

Le cours de Potions se passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, si ce n'est qu'il sentait un regard brûlant lui vriller le dos, mais il n'osa pas se retourner, de peur que ce qu'il voit puisse confirmer ses soupçons… ou bien qu'il lui arrive encore un truc désagréable.

Il s'aperçut que le cours était fini quand il vit son voisin ranger ses affaires. Il suivit donc le mouvement des élèves pour sortir des cachots et rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il releva brusquement la tête aux paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre : Crabbe et Goyle manigançaient encore quelque chose contre les Gryffondor. « _Rien de bien exceptionnel _» songea-t-il avant de se renfermer aussitôt. Mais tout à coup, les mots « Granger » et « Doloris » dans la même phrase arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Alors, à la stupeur générale, à l'instant-même où Goyle lança le maléfice Impardonnable, Drago vu sa propre baguette tournoyer et un puissant « Protego ! » sortit de sa bouche, propulsant Goyle contre un mur, complètement assommé.

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain dans le couloir et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Prince des Serpentard. Ceux des Lions semblaient stupéfaits, tandis que ceux des Serpents se firent soupçonneux. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le Professeur Rogue attrapa le bras d'un Drago absolument ahuri et lança un vague « dépêchez-vous d'aller manger, ne trainez pas dans les couloirs » avant de l'emmener à travers de château, faisant léviter derrière lui le Serpentard inconscient.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Un brouhaha assourdissant raisonna dans le couloir alors que les élèves se dispersaient. Seuls trois Gryffondor restèrent en arrière.

« Vous avez vu ça ? » lança Ron à ces deux amis. « Ce salaud de Goyle a voulu lancer un Doloris sur toi, Mione ! Devant tout le monde, en plein milieu du couloir ! Ces fils de Mangemort sont vraiment des ordures ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Ouais… une chance que Malefoy ait lancé un Protego… » remarqua Harry, « mais ce que je pige absolument pas, c'est pourquoi il l'a fait ! Pas que ça me dérange, ne crois pas ça Herm', mais jamais je ne l'ai vu prendre la défense de quelqu'un, encore moins d'un Gryffondor ! Hein ? t'en penses quoi Mione ? »

« … »

« Mione ? »

« … »

« Hermione ! »

Harry et Ron se figèrent, contemplant leur amie avec inquiétude.

Elle était adossée contre le mur, haletante, la respiration saccadée, son regard perdu au loin, fixant quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front alors que de grosses larmes striaient ses joues.

Semblant se focaliser à nouveau sur ses amis, elle poussa tout à coup un hurlement strident en levant sa main gauche, paume en l'air, vers eux. Ron étouffa une exclamation tandis qu'Harry attrapa sa main… qu'il relâcha aussitôt en criant : elle était brûlante.

« Le feu ! » Hurla-t-elle en pleurant. « Éteignez le feu ! Ma main brûle ! »

« HERMIONE ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Viens, on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! » cria Ron dans tous ses états en saisissant son autre main et la tirant vers lui pour qu'elle avance.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci signait les papiers du renvoi de Gregory Goyle. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas l'envoyer à Azkaban, puisque, techniquement, il n'avait pas fini de lancer le Doloris, et ce, grâce à la dernière personne que l'on aurait soupçonné, Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier était justement assis devant le Directeur, les yeux dans le vide, frottant la paume de sa main droite d'un air absent.

Posant lentement sa plume dans son encrier, il leva son regard bleu et avisa l'élève assis en face de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, le Professeur Rogue l'avait informé des évènements récents, le laissant assez perplexe quant à la situation.

Drago daigna enfin poser ses orbes gris sur le vieil homme, et attendit qu'il parle. Se demandant encore comment il était arrivé là.

« Bien. Monsieur Malefoy… » dit-il en croisant ses doigts sous son menton. Derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleus semblaient le passer aux rayons X. « Il semble que vous soyez le héros du jour… »

Le blond le regarda, toujours muet, frottant sa main de plus en plus fort en fronçant les sourcils, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer. Voilà que ça recommençait… la même sensation que le matin même… les vertiges, le manque d'air… il suffoquait à présent, sa main, maintenant douloureuse, fermée en un poing. Tout à coup, il se leva, comme mu par une force invisible, les yeux exorbités. Il tendit alors sa main droite devant lui en criant, visiblement dans un désarroi le plus complet :

« Ma main ! Elle gèle ! Faites quelque chose ! Je ne sens plus mes doigts ! AAAAAAHHHHHH ! vite, aidez-moi ! réchauffez-là ! »

Rogue se précipita sur lui pendant que Dumbledore faisait le tour de son bureau pour le rejoindre. Ils saisirent sa main, et poussèrent une exclamation horrifiée : elle était glacée, toute bleue et commençait à durcir, le phénomène semblant vouloir s'étendre à tout son bras.

« Vite, Severus, à l'infirmerie ! Pompom aura de quoi le soigner. »

Il saisit Drago, Albus sur les talons, et se dirigèrent en courant vers l'infirmerie.


	3. Le Feu et la Glace

Coucou !

Voici le deuxième chapitre... j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

**RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS **:

Je remercie **Lana NEMESIS, ****elise605 **et **H223** pour vos review. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

Je vous propose de lire la suite en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçus !

je vous retrouve en bas !

Encore merci et à bientôt !

* * *

Hermione était allongée dans un lit blanc autour duquel s'activait une Mme Pomfresh des plus inquiètes. Elle ne comprenait pas : aucun des sortilèges ni aucune des potions qu'elle avait essayé n'avait réussi à faire tomber sa fièvre, qui l'avait plongée depuis quelques minutes dans un profond coma.

Elle avait même tenté de la plonger dans de la glace… qui avait fondu aussitôt en contact avec son corps brûlant.

Elle venait de renvoyer Messieurs Potter et Weasley qui l'avaient pressée de questions toutes plus paniquées les unes que les autres, gesticulant autour d'elle, l'empêchant de se concentrer.

D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre des explications affolées des deux Gryffondor, Miss Granger avait commencé à se plaindre d'une brûlure à l'intérieur de la main gauche. Sur le chemin, entre les salles de cours et l'infirmerie, la chaleur de sa main avait commencé à irradier tout son bras, puis, le reste de son corps, provoquant un malaise chez la jeune fille qui s'était écroulée tout d'un coup au milieu du couloir et les deux garçons avaient dû la porter jusqu'ici.

Cependant, le phénomène avait quelque peu évolué depuis son arrivée… mais, malheureusement, pas dans le bon sens : en plus de la température qui ne cessait d'augmenter, le corps de la jeune fille rougeoyait littéralement… c'était comme si un halo écarlate entourait son corps, formant comme une enveloppe autour d'elle.

Tout à coup, un grand BANG ! se fit entendre, tandis que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvraient à la volée, laissant le passage à un Dumbledore à la mine inquiète, tenant en lévitation un jeune homme inconscient qu'il faisait avancer à l'aide de sa baguette, suivi d'un Severus Rogue au comble de l'exaspération.

Alors là, pour le coup, l'infirmière eut besoin d'un temps d'adaptation pour se remettre du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : le jeune garçon, qui maintenant était allongé dans un lit et qu'elle reconnut comme Drago Malefoy était frappé par un phénomène qui semblait être l'exact opposé de celui qui touchait la jeune élève qui gisait à côté.

« Albus, que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce une épidémie ? » interrogea la Médicomage.

« Une épidémie ? Pompom, pourquoi cette question ? Est-ce que d'autres élèves sont en train de geler comme le jeune Malefoy ? » demanda le Directeur interloqué.

« Geler, non, c'est tout le contraire… » puis, ouvrant les rideaux qui cachaient Hermione, elle continua : « brûler, serait plus approprié ! »

Pendant que l'infirmière leur expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé pour la Gryffondor, les deux hommes tournèrent le regard vers Hermione, puis revinrent vers Drago, faisant des allers-retours rapides qui auraient pu paraître comiques si la situation n'était pas si inquiétante : en effet, là où l'une était brûlante, en sueur, la respiration précipitée et entourée d'un halo rouge, l'autre, à l'inverse était raide, froid, la respiration faible et entouré d'un halo bleu.

« Vous disiez Pompom, que la brûlure de Miss Granger avait débuté au niveau de sa main gauche ? » demanda Rogue qui essayait de trouver une signification rationnelle à toute cette histoire. « Puis qu'elle s'est diffusée dans tout son corps en quelques minutes seulement ? »

La femme acquiesça, l'air complètement dépité.

« Et vous dites que rien ne peut faire tomber la fièvre ? » la femme acquiesça de nouveau.

Rogue se tourna vers le Directeur, qui le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Les deux hommes se comprirent immédiatement.

« Je me demande si… » commença le Vieux Sage.

« Pourquoi pas… on peut toujours essayer et voir ce que ça donne… » termina le Maître des Potions avec une moue dubitative.

« Messieurs, voudriez-vous m'expliquer ? » s'impatienta Madame Pomfresh en regardant les deux professeurs rapprocher les lits de ses deux patients pour qu'ils se touchent.

« Et bien, voyez-vous, commença Dumbledore, il semble que le phénomène qui a atteint le jeune Malefoy ait suivi le même schéma d'évolution. Je suppose que tout ce que nous pourrions tenter comme sortilèges ou potions seraient aussi inutiles que pour Miss Granger. Nous allons donc les mettre en contact en espérant que les effets s'annuleront d'eux-mêmes… »

Ils avaient donc mis les deux lits collés l'un à l'autre et attendirent que quelque chose se passe, ils ne savaient trop quoi… ils attendirent encore, mais rien ne se passa. Hermione et Drago étaient toujours dans le même état, l'une brûlante, l'autre gelé.

« Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils se touchent… » proposa l'infirmière après un temps de réflexion. « C'est dans leurs mains que tout a commencé… il faut sûrement que leurs mains se touchent… cela semble évident… la main droite de Malefoy et la main gauche de Granger… »

Alors ils s'exécutèrent, les disposant tous les deux allongés côte à côte dans le même lit, Drago sur la gauche, les bras le long du corps, la main droite paume en l'air Hermione sur sa droite, dans la même position, la main gauche posée sur la main de Drago, paumes contre paumes. Le chaud contre le froid. _Le feu contre la glace_.

Et ils attendirent de nouveau.

Au bout de quelques secondes, depuis leurs mains jointes commença à diffuser une lumière douce tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus vive, se propageant simultanément sur leurs deux corps endormis, remplaçant le halo rouge d'Hermione et le bleu de Drago par un même halo d'un blanc pur, à couper le souffle, et dont la lueur éblouissante faisait plisser les yeux des trois spectateurs restés sans voix devant le prodige.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, annonça Rogue après un long silence, mais ils ne se réveillent toujours pas… »

« Je pense, avança Pomfresh, que ce halo blanc est une forme d'énergie magique pure, dont ils se servent inconsciemment pour se régénérer. Leurs corps ont sûrement été très affaiblis en très peu de temps. Je suppose que plus ils récupèreront, plus la lumière du halo faiblira, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement… mais ça, seul le temps nous le dira. Je présume également qu'il ne faut pas les séparer ? » demanda-t-elle au Directeur qui confirma.

« Et bien, je suppose que nous avons la réponse à notre question concernant la prophétie… » déclara Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. « Il semble tout de même extraordinaire que ce soit précisément ces _deux-là_ qui soient concernés… j'ai comme l'impression que les semaines qui arrivent ne vont pas être de tout repos… ils vont sûrement essayer de s'entre-tuer… »

« En effet » répondit Dumbledore, le regard pétillant de malice. « Mais si l'on en croit la prédiction, seul _Lui_ peut _l'éveiller._ Ce qui inclue que nous devons lui expliquer à _lui seul_ et le laisser se débrouiller avec elle… » Le Directeur pouffa, puis, repris d'un ton espiègle : « Elle va l'atomiser… »

Rogue se retint à grand peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

Alors ? vos impressions ?

Le chapitre 3 "Les Voix" arrivera dans les jours prochains... patience...

à bientôt !


	4. Les Voix

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans un endroit totalement inconnu. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu la tirer du sommeil… ou peut-être dormait-elle encore ? Ce lieu étrange où elle se trouvait ressemblait à un rêve… elle semblait être étendue sur quelque chose de doux mais piquant à la fois… de l'herbe, oui c'était ça. Une grande étendue d'herbe. Peut-être une prairie ? Toujours allongée, elle tourna la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, pour essayer d'en appendre un peu plus sur ce lieu. Elle vit les feuilles d'un arbre, au-dessus d'elle. Un grand arbre vert, avec de jolies petites fleurs blanches, qui ondulaient doucement sous la brise fraiche. Le ciel était bleu et le soleil brillait. Il faisait bon, l'air était doux, un peu comme ces matins d'été lorsque le soleil est encore trop bas pour que la chaleur soit étouffante.

Lentement, elle se leva. Elle se rendit compte que les habits qu'elle portait n'étaient pas ceux de Poudlard : elle était parée d'une longue robe légère d'un blanc pur, qui n'était pas sans rappeler le pelage des Licornes qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir dans la Forêt Interdite. Sa robe était dotée de fines bretelles et semblait refléter la lumière du soleil.

Elle écouta alors les bruits qui l'entouraient. Outre les gazouillis des oiseaux qui nichaient dans l'arbre, elle entendit, plus loin, le gargouillement d'une cascade, les éclaboussures de l'eau… et puis, cette voix qui l'appelait…

Une voix ? C'était déconcertant. Cette voix semblait venir de l'intérieur d'elle. Comme si elle l'entendait dans sa tête. Mais cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue… elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part… mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où.

« _Hermione ? Hermione, tu m'entends ?_ » disait la voix dans sa tête.

« _Euh…Oui…_ » répondit-elle en pensée. Il ne lui était même pas venue à l'idée de répondre à voix haute. Pour ne pas déranger la quiétude des lieux, peut-être. Ou alors, elle savait que même comme ça, elle serait entendue. « …_mais qui êtes vous ? et où êtes-vous ?_ _montrez-vous, s'il vous plaît…_ »

« _Non, je ne peux pas me révéler à toi pour le moment… pas encore. Tu n'es pas encore prête pour ça. Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu me vois tout de suite… mais ça viendra. Ne t'inquiète pas._ » La rassura la voix. « _Mais sache que tu n'es pas seule… désormais, nous serons toujours ensemble. Tous les deux. Je ne serais plus jamais loin de toi… le passé est révolu… les erreurs que j'ai commises sont en passe d'être réparées… désormais nous serons toujours ensemble…_ » répéta-t-il. Car maintenant elle en était sûre. C'était une voix masculine. Empreinte d'une douceur et d'une tendresse sans pareilles… cependant, ces propos étaient pour le moins énigmatiques… et laissèrent notre Hermione plus que sceptique.

« _Mais que voulez-vous dire ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe… et puis d'abord, comment faites-vous pour parler dans ma tête ? Et c'est quoi ces _erreurs du passé _? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'on sera toujours ensemble ? Mais qui êtes-vous bon sang ?!_» Elle avait demandé tout ça d'une seule traite, sans même reprendre son souffle, l'agacement se faisant sentir comme à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de trouver une explication rationnelle aux bizarreries qui l'entouraient.

_« Hey ! Calme-toi mon Ange…_ répondit-il d'une voix douce et amusée. _J'avais oublié que tu posais toujours tout un tas de questions…_ »

« _Mon Ange ?! Depuis quand suis-je votre_ Ange _?_ » La colère laissa place au scepticisme. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il… Puis, sa dernière réplique fit mouche… « _on se connait donc… alors pourquoi ne pas se rencontrer ?_ »

« _Euh… je te le répète… il ne vaut mieux pas pour le moment… je dois t'expliquer certaines choses d'abord… des choses dont je viens d'avoir connaissance… et que je suis seul, apparemment, à pouvoir te révéler._ »

Drago s'était réveillé allongé par terre, dans l'herbe, au bord d'une petite étendue d'eau, surmontée d'une cascade… à bien y réfléchir, c'était sûrement le clapotis de l'eau qui l'avait sorti du sommeil. Ou bien était-ce cette douce mélodie qui raisonnait dans sa tête… jamais dans sa vie, il n'avait entendu musique plus belle ni plus envoutante… il se redressa pour l'écouter d'avantage… plus qu'une musique, c'était un chant… plus beau encore que le chant des sirènes. Il retrouva alors ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la journée : cette pression dans la poitrine, cet espèce de manque qui lui brisait le cœur… lui donnant l'envie irrépressible de pleurer, de prendre _une personne chère _dans ses bras…

Plus il écoutait, plus les paroles gagnaient en clarté… se répétant inlassablement :

_Avant Elle, Lui se réveillera_

_L'éveiller, Lui seul le devra_

_Se séparer d'Elle, plus jamais Il ne pourra._

_Elle, son guide, pour toujours demeurera_

_Au-delà des apparences, Elle le reconnaitra_

_Se séparer de Lui, plus jamais Elle ne pourra._

_De leurs cœurs Ils entendront l'appel_

_De leurs lèvres Ils goûteront le miel_

_De leurs corps enlacés, naîtra l'Amour éternel._

_Leurs âmes jumelles par le passé opposées_

_À présent liées pour l'éternité_

_Repousseront les Ténèbres à jamais._

Ce chant… c'était comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Comme lorsqu'on se rappelle enfin d'une chose oubliée depuis très longtemps. Au fur et à mesure que les paroles s'insinuaient en lui, des images affluaient dans son cerveau. Des images encore présentes dans sa mémoire, celles-ci. C'étaient celles de ce rêve qu'il faisait souvent en ce moment… mais cette fois-ci, il ne ressentit pas le dégoût à la vue de la demoiselle nichée derrière lui. Cette fois-ci, le sentiment qu'il éprouvait était tout autre… d'un tout autre genre… mais tout aussi dérangeant… dérangeant ? Pas si sûr… troublant, plutôt. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de serrer fort son corps contre le sien. Il voulait la protéger du danger qui se trouvait devant eux. La soustraire à leurs yeux malsains. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour une fille… alors, il n'imaginait même pas que ce soit pour cette moins-que-rien, cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger.

Aussitôt que l'insulte se forma dans sa pensée, un violent pincement au cœur se fit sentir dans sa poitrine, qui le fit tomber à genou, l'obligeant à poser ses mains par terre devant lui pour ne pas s'étaler au sol. De désagréables nausées le prirent, le faisant trembler de tout son corps.

_De leurs cœurs Ils entendront l'appel_

_De leurs lèvres Ils goûteront le miel_

_De leurs corps enlacés, naîtra l'Amour éternel._

_Leurs âmes jumelles par le passé opposées_

_À présent liées pour l'éternité_

_Repousseront les Ténèbres à jamais._

Les voix se firent plus fortes, plus urgentes, plus insistantes. Comme pour le punir d'avoir osé penser à _elle_ de cette façon-là. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin. De lui-même, il l'avait compris. C'était _elle_ depuis le début. _Elle_, qu'il avait envie de serrer dans ses bras. _Elle_ que son corps réclamait. Merlin ! Il allait devenir fou s'il ne la trouvait pas tout de suite. Le manque se faisant de plus en plus pressant, dérangeant, intolérable.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette fille lui manquait-elle de la sorte ? Elle qu'il n'avait jamais touché qu'en mots ? Elle qui était tellement à l'opposé de lui. Cette fille qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle était tout ce qu'il abhorrait. Enfin… en y repensant, elle était tout ce que _son père_ abhorrait. Mais qu'en était-il de lui ? De son avis à lui ? Lui qui avait toujours suivi les directives de son père… sans jamais faillir, ni se poser de questions… il n'en avait pas besoin : son avenir était tracé depuis sa naissance par celui-là même qui lui avait donné la vie.

Mais maintenant… il n'était plus sûr de lui. Plus sûr de ce qu'il y avait au fond de son cœur. Plus rien n'avait de sens… plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance… plus rien, sauf _elle_. Ce constat sonnait comme une évidence. Elle, était là, maintenant. Et ces voix qu'il entendait chanter ne faisaient que confirmer tout cela.

Il fallait qu'il la voit… qu'il lui parle… qu'il la trouve, tout de suite… Il en ressentait le besoin urgent, vital… comme si une partie de lui lui manquait. Mais comment faire ? Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait lui-même ! Alors comment la trouver, elle !

À peine ce constat se forma dans son esprit, qu'une nouvelle image apparut : celle d'une jeune fille allongée dans l'herbe, sous un arbre.

Drago la reconnut aussitôt. Les traits de son visage détendus laissaient supposer qu'elle dormait. Il la trouva irrésistiblement belle. Belle à couper le souffle. Avec sa robe blanche, on aurait dit un ange… Une envie irraisonnée de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras le prit… il voulait qu'elle se réveille, qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle vienne vers lui… il le fallait ! Jamais, depuis plus de six ans qu'il la connaissait, le fait de la regarder ne lui avait fait cet effet-là.

_Depuis six ans qu'il la connaissait_… Merlin ! Son cœur chavira d'un seul coup. Jamais elle n'éprouverait pour lui les sentiments que lui ressentait à cet instant ! Il avait passé toutes ces années à l'insulter, la rabaisser, l'humilier ! Il avait multiplié les coups bas, les mauvais sorts contre elle et ses amis ! Sans parler de sa position à lui qu'elle ne connaissait que trop par rapport à son sang à elle ! Il lui avait assez dit que son statut de Sang-Pur était bien supérieur au sien !

Ces constatations lui provoquèrent une forte envie de vomir. Il entra dans une colère noire mêlée de désespoir, qui lui donnèrent envie de hurler ! Jamais il n'avait éprouvé autant de dégoût envers lui-même, envers sa famille, envers son rang… envers son sang !

Il tremblait de rage et sentit de grosses larmes salées couler de ses yeux orage, sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Mais, à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas envie de les arrêter… il lui semblait qu'il lui devait bien ça… une larme pour chaque insulte proférée, pour chaque coup porté… il pleurait pour _elle_… sans honte… Ces larmes bienfaitrices le lavaient du passé… il les accueillit alors avec bonheur.

_Elle, son guide, pour toujours demeurera_

_Au-delà des apparences, Elle le reconnaitra_

_Se séparer de Lui, plus jamais Elle ne pourra._

Les chants reprirent et une voix douce s'éleva de nulle part et de partout à la fois, lui expliquant ce qui allait se passer désormais. La prophétie qui les liait tous les deux et tout ce que cela engendrerait.

Il écouta avec attention, sentant ses forces et ses pouvoirs augmenter au fur et à mesure du récit. Et lorsque celui-ci arriva à son terme, il était un autre homme. Il se sentait grandi, mûri. Plus calme aussi. Et par dessus tout, capable de très grandes choses.

Il se redressa, debout, droit et fier, le cœur gonflé d'amour, toujours au bord de l'eau, et sût que le moment était venu. Alors, il l'appela, _Elle_. Il savait qu'elle l'entendrait dans sa tête… et il savait aussi qu'elle lui répondrait.

« _Je t'écoute_ » fit Hermione en s'asseyant contre le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel elle se trouvait, laissant tomber le vouvoiement sans s'en rendre compte. Il lui semblait qu'elle le connaissait déjà de toute façon. Outre sa voix, il y avait autre chose… mais quoi ?

« _Et bien, je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop par où commencer…_ » avoua-t-il penaud. « _Il y a beaucoup de choses, que moi-même je n'ai pas eu le temps d'assimiler dans la totalité, et je suis un peu perdu. Je ne sais pas comment t'annoncer ce que j'ai à te dire. Je ne sais pas non plus comment faire pour te dire qui je suis sans que tu te mettes en colère…_ » ajouta-t-il avec des trémolos dans la voix.

« _En colère ? Pourquoi je me mettrais en colère_ _?_ » demanda-t-elle aussitôt, suspicieuse.

« _Tu verras par toi-même… _lança-t-il_. En attendant, je vais essayer de t'expliquer les choses le plus simplement possible. Tout d'abord, comme tu l'auras remarqué, il semble que nous ayons la faculté de se parler par la pensée… une sorte de télépathie._ »

« _Ok, ça j'avais remarqué, merci…_ lui dit-elle d'un ton cassant. _Mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est comment c'est possible ! _»

_« Attends ! j'y viens mon Ange… apparemment, nous sommes liés toi et moi. Enfin pas seulement nous… nos âmes, plus exactement… »_

_« Liés ? comment ça ? et par qui ? qu'est-ce que nos âmes ont à faire dans cette histoire ? » _Elle était de plus en plus désespérée. Elle commençait à s'énerver, frustrée de ne pas comprendre cette situation, et, par-dessus tout, frustrée de ne pas le voir… Elle ne pouvait nier les divers sentiments qui l'assaillaient depuis le début de leur conversation. Elle sentait une attirance démesurée envers cet homme, et elle ne se l'expliquait pas.

_« Il existe une prophétie… je l'ai entendue tout à l'heure…. Et il semblerait que ce soit cette prophétie qui nous lie. »_

_« Une prophétie, rien que ça ! permets-moi d'en douter… comment une prophétie pourrait me lier à quelqu'un, MOI ?! Peut-être ne le sais-tu pas, mais je suis une Née-Moldue… je n'ai pas beaucoup de reconnaissance dans le monde Sorcier… certains disent même que je ne suis pas une vrai sorcière ! alors explique-moi un peu comment une prophétie pourrait parler de moi… »_

Drago reçu ses affirmations comme un gifle. Indirectement, elle parlait de lui : c'était lui qui lui avait dit cela… il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il le lui avait dit, lors d'une de leurs innombrables disputes, vexé qu'il avait été qu'elle ait obtenu une meilleure note que lui encore une fois. Il sentit une grosse boule se former dans sa gorge, et ses yeux brillaient dangereusement. Comme il s'en voulait ! Comme il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, là, tout de suite pour se faire pardonner… il ne voulait plus attendre. Tant pis pour les conséquences. Il fallait qu'il assume ses erreurs. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, maintenant, qu'elle soit prête à l'accepter ou non…

Il rassembla alors tout son courage… une infime partie de son cerveau lui fit remarquer que cette attitude n'était pas très Serpentard. Mais il chassa l'idée très vite avant de se dégonfler.

_« Écoute… _commença-t-il, _je veux que tu saches que je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant toutes ces années. Je regrette profondément chaque insulte que je t'ai envoyée. Et par dessus tout, je regrette d'avoir dit que tu n'étais pas une vrai sorcière. Tu es la sorcière la plus douée que j'ai jamais vue et je te conjure de me pardonner. Je n'ai fait que suivre bêtement le chemin qu'avait tracé mon père pour moi… Mais je n'y crois plus maintenant ! Toutes ces histoires stupides à propos de la pureté du sang, ce sont des balivernes ! S'il te plaît Hermione, pardonne-moi. »_ Il avait dit tout ça rapidement, tout d'un coup, comme pour s'en débarrasser avant qu'elle ne lui coupe la parole ou bien que le peu de courage qui lui restait ne s'envole définitivement.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

_« MALEFOY ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est encore une de tes blagues foireuses, espèce de vil serpent ? »_ demanda-t-elle affolée. Elle était plus perdue que jamais… elle ressentait un curieux mélange d'incrédulité, de suspicion et de… soulagement ?

_« Non, Hermione, je ne te fais pas de blague. Je te le promets… mais laisse ta raison de côté pour le moment, s'il te plaît, et écoute ce que te dicte ton cœur. Toi aussi tu l'as ressentie, n'est-ce pas ? cette attirance inexplicable ? cette sensation de manque qui te rend malade ? avoue-le… c'est pareil pour moi, mon Ange… j'ai besoin de toi… de te sentir près de moi… »_ Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots.

Elle n'y comprenait rien : il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy ! Celui-là même qui l'avait malmenée pendant de longues années…. Une part d'elle était soulagée d'avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça, mais l'autre part s'insurgeait face à cette situation : de l'explication d'une prophétie, il en était venu à une sorte de déclaration… et elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Le pire là-dedans, c'est quelle avait éprouvé tout ça. Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée dans cette prairie, elle avait ressenti cette attirance, ce manque… exactement comme il l'avait décrit. Mais elle se rappelait aussi, en réfléchissant un peu, qu'elle avait discerné ces sentiments bien avant de se retrouver ici…

Alors, l'évidence vint la frapper de plein fouet… oui ! Elle avait envie de le voir, de le toucher, de le sentir contre elle… et tout de suite… elle ne voulait plus attendre… non, elle ne _pouvait_ plus attendre. Elle prit alors sa décision et se leva pour quitter l'arbre qui avait été son refuge.

_« Où es-tu ? »_ murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

_« Laisse ton cœur te guider… il trouvera le mien. »_


	5. Près de la Cascade

Alors elle laissa son cœur la guider. Ses pas la mener vers _Lui_. Sa respiration s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait sa présence, de plus en plus puissante dans sa tête, dans ce lien qui les rattachait l'un à l'autre.

Elle s'arrêta devant une magnifique étendue d'eau, dans laquelle s'écoulait une cascade. L'eau était d'une clarté cristalline et donnait l'envie folle de plonger dedans. Mais, bizarrement l'attirance vers cette eau semblait bien insignifiante face à l'attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago à ce moment-là. Elle tourna son visage instinctivement vers lui.

Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, son cœur rata un battement : jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi beau. Il était vêtu d'une chemise d'un noir profond, dont les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits, et un pantalon de toile assorti. Ses cheveux platine, d'ordinaire bien coiffés et plaqués en arrière sur son crâne, semblaient flotter dans le vent, quelques mèches rebelles retombant sur son front, juste devant ses yeux.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, il la fixait de ses beaux yeux argentés, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il tendit sa main vers elle, en une invitation, attendant de voir comment elle allait réagir.

Elle haletait, son cœur battait de manière désordonnée. Elle se sentit comme poussée vers lui. Comme si son corps refusait d'être privé de lui plus longtemps. Ses pieds comblèrent d'eux-mêmes la distance qui le séparait d'elle et elle attrapa enfin sa main.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Elle était venue vers lui. Elle avait décidé d'elle-même de le retrouver. Elle avait pris la décision pour eux-deux, et par cette action, lui montrait que non seulement elle lui pardonnait, mais aussi et surtout, que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses mains dans les siennes. Ils étaient à présent face à face, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre et se regardaient, les yeux gris vrillés aux yeux noisette. Ils ne se parlaient pas. Ni à voix haute, ni dans leur lien. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Chacun ressentant et partageant les émotions de l'autre.

Tout doucement les chants reprirent, permettant à Hermione de les entendre pour la première fois et de s'en imprégner. Il semblait que tout ce qui était autour d'eux avait subitement disparu. Ils semblaient rester seuls, leurs yeux encrés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains scellées et la mélodie qui les entourait.

Tout à coup, une intense chaleur émanant de leurs mains jointes se fit sentir. Tout deux la perçurent, mais aucun ne rompit le contact avec l'autre. Cette chaleur était tout sauf désagréable. Au contraire. Elle semblait avoir combiné leurs énergies magiques respectives, pour n'en faire plus qu'une, beaucoup plus puissante. Se faisant, un dôme commença à apparaitre autour d'eux, formant comme une bulle de protection, de bien-être. Une énergie de magie pure qui les régénérait, qui augmentait leurs forces, leurs pouvoirs, leur puissance.

Jamais Drago ne s'était senti aussi bien. Disparues l'oppression dans sa poitrine et l'impression de manque qui le faisait suffoquer. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi complet, aussi entier. Il n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle était là, avec lui. Il la sentait dans ce lien qui les unissait, il percevait la vibration de sa présence. Son pouvoir était le sien, sa puissance était la sienne, ses émotions et ses sentiments aussi.

_Ses sentiments aussi…_ il le savait. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, ni elle non plus, sûrement, pensa-t-il, mais il l'aimait. Oh oui, il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ça. Pour personne. À part un peu pour sa mère, peut-être, mais ici, c'était différent. Il sentait son cœur battre à l'unisson avec le sien, sa respiration adopter le même rythme que le sien. _Il était Elle, _et _Elle était Lui_. Il ne s'imaginait pas la quitter, il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Ils étaient la partie manquante de l'autre. Elle était à lui, et lui était sien. Et rien ni personne ne pourrait changer cela. Rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer… suivant le cours de sa pensée, Drago revit une image du rêve qu'il avait fait. Aussitôt, une immense panique s'empara de lui : et si justement _eux_ arrivaient à les séparer ? Il commença à trembler malgré lui. Une puissante envie de la protéger l'assaillit. Il eut soudain l'envie folle de la faire disparaitre à l'intérieur de lui, à l'abri. Il ne permettrait à quiconque de lui faire du mal. Sa vie en dépendait. Alors, dans un élan de protection, il tira sur ses mains et l'attira à lui, contre son torse, lâcha ses mains et la serra fort dans ses bras, ses tremblements se calmant peu à peu.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas,_ murmura-t-elle dans leur lien, _ils ne me feront rien tant que nous serons ensemble tous les deux… _» Elle avait évidemment perçu toutes ses pensées et vu en même temps que lui les images de son rêve. Mais, étrangement, elle ne se sentait pas effrayée. Elle se trouvait confortablement installée, son corps contre le sien, son visage contre son torse musclé, ses bras puissant qui l'entouraient. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans ses cheveux car il avait reposé son menton sur sa tête… et c'est naturellement qu'elle passa ses propres mains autour de sa taille pour approfondir leur étreinte. Elle l'entendit soupirer, et se félicita d'avoir osé ce geste.

Le dôme de magie qui les entourait, de même que les chants qu'ils percevaient commençaient à diminuer. Ils avaient compris qu'il leur faudrait très bientôt quitter cet endroit pour retourner à Poudlard. Et ils savaient aussi ce que cela impliquerait : là-bas, ils n'étaient pas amis. C'était même tout le contraire. Et, d'après ce qu'ils en avaient déduit, il faudrait qu'ils gardent le secret de leur lien, puisque apparemment, ils étaient sensés détruire le Mage Noir. Mais bizarrement, l'idée de ce combat final les effrayait moins que l'idée d'être séparés l'un de l'autre.

Hermione redressa sa tête et vrilla de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens, le regard apeuré et la respiration saccadée. Elle non plus ne survivrait pas à une séparation.

« _Comment allons-nous faire ?_ » le questionna-t-elle dans leur lien.

« _On va trouver une solution. Il le faut. Nous irons parler au Directeur. Il va sûrement trouver quelque chose… il le faut_ », répéta-t-il tant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer lui-même. L'idée même de retourner chacun de leur côté, à leur quotidien respectif, à leur vie respective leur était intolérable.

Alors, la mort dans l'âme et sachant que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils rompirent le contact de leurs prunelles, et tout disparut.


	6. Arrangements

Bonjour à tous et toutes...

Voici la suite de ma fic, avec un peu de retard... désolée mais il faut bien aller bosser de temps en temps...

Réponses aux Reviews :

Guest : Merci. J'espère que tu seras toujours accro avec la suite !

Lucy. H : Hé hé hé... le sadisme est ma seconde nature... j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Jenifael09 : Merci... bonne lecture pour la suite !

Lana NEMESIS : la suite arrive... patience ! ^^

Isabella-Edward-SC : Merci beaucoup ! Bonne lecture !

Je vous retrouve en bas... ENJOY !

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était assis en face du lit où reposaient ses deux élèves. Il s'était assoupi en attendant leur réveil. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait renvoyé Severus Rogue dans ses cachots et Poppy Pomfresh dans ses appartements, leur affirmant qu'il leur ferait savoir s'il y avait du nouveau. Il avait eu besoin de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir.

Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à échafauder des plans tous plus saugrenus les uns que les autres, pour parer à toutes les éventualités qui se présenteraient. Il en avait conclu finalement qu'il attendrait de voir ce qu'il se passerait à leur réveil, et aviserait ensuite en fonction de leurs réactions respectives.

Un léger bruissement le sortit de sa torpeur, et, ouvrant les yeux, s'aperçut que le halo qui les entourait avait totalement disparu. Il se redressa alors, vérifia que les rideaux qui les entouraient tous les trois étaient bien fermés et lança un « _Assurdiato_ » dans l'infirmerie pour être sûr qu'ils pourraient discuter en toute discrétion.

Doucement, il vit leurs corps s'animer, leurs yeux papillonner puis s'ouvrir lentement, leurs mains toujours jointes. D'un même mouvement, ils se redressèrent et tournèrent leurs visages l'un vers l'autre. Toujours assis côte à côte, ils s'enlacèrent tout à coup, heureux de se retrouver ensemble après ce qu'ils avaient vécu près de la cascade. Hermione, appuyant sa tête contre le torse de Drago, lui refermant ses bras autour d'elle, posant son menton dans ses cheveux, en soupirant d'aise…

« Hum Hum… au moins, vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués… » Ils relevèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble et se séparèrent tout d'un coup comme deux enfants pris en faute, pour retrouver en face d'eux leur Directeur, un sourire éblouissant accroché aux lèvres.

« Heu… c'est que… » lança Drago sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Hermione, elle n'était pas mieux lotie : elle entortillait ses doigts en fixant les couvertures comme si elles étaient les choses les plus passionnantes qui existaient sur Terre…

« Ne vous formalisez pas de si peu, voyons mes enfants, les rassura-t-il d'un ton affectueux, je suis peut-être vieux désormais, mais je n'oublie pas que j'ai eu votre âge… » dit-il les yeux pleins de malice, renforçant le rouge de leurs joues. « Bon, il semblerait que nous ayons des choses à nous dire… déjà, à en juger par l'élan d'affection dont je viens d'être l'heureux témoin, je crois ne pas me tromper si je dis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant votre état d'inconscience… »

« Euh oui, en effet… commença Hermione qui parlait pour la première fois. Il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose… comment dire…Drago et moi… nous sommes retrouvés dans un endroit… par Merlin, je ne sais même pas où c'était ! » dit-elle en regardant son compagnon pour qu'il vienne à son secours.

Il lui prit tendrement la main et continua : « c'était une sorte de vaste prairie, avec une cascade… c'était magnifique… »

« Une prairie ? D'accord… et que s'est-il passé dans cette prairie ? Étiez-vous seuls ? » les interrogea le Directeur avec un air des plus sérieux.

« Oui, nous étions seuls… enfin en apparence… mais il y avait des Voix… qui chantaient… » reprit Drago.

« Elles nous ont parlé d'une Prophétie. » Avoua Hermione en se demandant si le Professeur les croirait tant la situation était étrange.

« Très bien. » Acquiesça Dumbledore… puis, sortant un Parchemin de nulle part : « cette prophétie ? »

Les deux autres regardèrent le bout de papier ancestral d'un air interdit, et lurent ensemble :

_Avant Elle, Lui se réveillera_

_L'éveiller, Lui seul le devra_

_Se séparer d'Elle, plus jamais Il ne pourra._

_Elle, son guide, pour toujours demeurera_

_Au-delà des apparences, Elle le reconnaitra_

_Se séparer de Lui, plus jamais Elle ne pourra._

_De leurs cœurs Ils entendront l'appel_

_De leurs lèvres Ils goûteront le miel_

_De leurs corps enlacés, naîtra l'Amour éternel._

_Leurs âmes jumelles par le passé opposées_

_À présent liées pour l'éternité_

_Repousseront les Ténèbres à jamais._

« C'est bien ça. » fit Drago dont le soulagement transparaissait sur ses traits angéliques. « Mais comment… »

« Comment je l'ai en ma possession ? le coupa le Vieux Sage. Il y a quelques jours, le Département des Mystères m'a demandé de l'étudier. Et, visiblement, il semblerait qu'il faille la prendre très au sérieux… » marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même en regardant ses deux élèves avec des yeux perçants, semblant les passer aux rayons X.

« Il y a autre chose aussi… » hésita Drago en jetant un regard à Hermione qui acquiesça imperceptiblement, en réponse à quelque chose qu'elle avait perçu dans leur lien, et qui resserra ses doigts autour des siens. « Manifestement, nous allons avoir du mal à nous… »

« Séparer ? » finit Dumbledore pour lui. Ils approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, baissant les yeux. « Et bien…ma foi… il semble que cette année, j'ai _malencontreusement _oublié de nommer les Préfets-en-Chef… nous ne sommes que début octobre… il n'est pas trop tard… » suggéra-t-il, le sourire espiègle devant la mine réjouie des adolescents. « Je vais faire en sorte que vos nouveaux appartements soient prêts pour quand vous sortirez de l'infirmerie… mais en contre partie, vous devrez honorer les devoirs qui vont de pair avec votre nouveau statut... »

« Bien entendu. Affirma Hermione. Et merci beaucoup Monsieur le Directeur. Nous ne vous décevrons pas. Promis. »

Ledit Directeur sourit, puis demanda : « Ces voix que vous avez entendues… vous ont-elle parlé d'autre choses, en plus de la prophétie ? »

« Oui, répondit Hermione. Nous allons devoir… hum… anéantir les Forces des Ténèbres, lança-t-elle tout à trac. En toute humilité, bien sûr… » ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, ce qui provoqua un gloussement étouffé de Drago et un grincement des dents de Dumbledore.

« Et tout ça, compléta Drago histoire d'enfoncer le clou, grâce, bien sûr, aux nouveaux pouvoirs que nous allons devoir développer… » Un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien… je suppose qu'il va falloir vous montrer prudent à partir de maintenant… nous surveillerons l'évolution de vos nouvelles… capacités… mais… Il redevint tout à coup très sérieux… je vous conjure de rester discret… si c'est bien de Voldemort dont il s'agit, il ne faut en aucun cas que cette histoire parvienne à ses oreilles… je vous suggèrerai donc la plus grande prudence à ce sujet. Miss Granger, je vous laisse le choix d'avertir ou non Messieurs Potter et Weasley de votre nouvelle condition je sais qu'ils sont dignes de toute confiance. Mr Malefoy, quant à vous… votre situation est plus délicate… la grande majorité de vos condisciples de Serpentard sont des fils et filles de Mangemort… je crains malheureusement que vous ne soyez seul… »

« Il n'est pas seul ! cria Hermione tout à coup. Euh… Professeur. » Ajouta-t-elle plus bas devant l'expression étonnée des deux autres.

« De toute évidence… » rit-il devant la ferveur de la jeune fille qui arborait une délicate teinte pivoine. « Quoi qu'il en soit, la prudence reste de mise. De mon côté, je vais informer l'Ordre de la situation. Ils pourront d'avantage cibler leurs surveillances. »

« Monsieur ? l'interpela Drago tout à coup. Que vais-je faire avec mon père ? Il veut que j'entre dans les _rangs_… je ne sais pas quand encore, mais il va bientôt me présenter officiellement au Seigneur des Ténèbres » dit-il avec une grimace.

Hermione ferma les yeux, un frisson de dégoût lui glaça le sang et une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue. Drago la prit dans ses bras. « _Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Cœur. Tout ira bien._ »

« Je me doutais bien que ce moment arriverait vite… étant donné la position haut placée de Lucius… » Dumbledore réfléchit un instant, fixant Drago d'un air sérieux. Puis, il continua :

« Je vais vous révéler une chose qui ne doit en aucun cas sortir d'ici, Monsieur Malefoy. Il attendit que celui-ci acquiesce. Il faut que vous sachiez que votre parrain est un espion pour mon compte. Il n'est pas un Mangemort. »

« Pardon ? » Drago était abasourdi… il n'en revenait pas… son parrain, qui trainait tout le temps avec son père, pas un Mangemort ? et bien ! il en apprenait de belles en ce moment ! Puis, réfléchissant à ce que cela impliquait, il sourit, soulagé. Il aimait son parrain… peut-être même un peu plus que son père… il était heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. « _Tu le savais ?_ » demanda-t-il à Hermione en lien. Elle confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Oui, c'est exact, et… secret ! Il est impératif que cette information n'arrive jamais aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce pour des raisons assez évidentes ! Vous m'entendez ? » Drago hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris.

« Je vais donc parler de cette situation à Severus… nous aviserons ensuite. Tranquillisez-vous en attendant, dit-il en se levant. Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Les autres étudiants ne vont pas tarder à se lever pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Cela fait deux jours que vous êtes ici, donc deux jours que notre pauvre Pompom est assaillie de questions. Bien sûr, personne n'a eu l'autorisation de venir vous voir. Nous avons dit que vous étiez tous les deux en quarantaine. Mais les nouvelles vont vite, ici. Je ne serais donc pas surpris que tout le monde soit au courant de votre réveil. Ce qui ne vous laisse pas trop de temps pour réfléchir à ce que vous direz à vos amis… » Et, dans un hochement de tête en guise de salut, il se retourna, enleva les sorts qu'il avait lancés plus tôt et sortit de l'infirmerie.

Aussitôt qu'il fût parti, Drago poussa un long soupir et se laissa retomber sur le matelas, entrainant Hermione avec lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux pendant qu'il entourait sa taille de ses bras, et déposa un doux baiser sur le haut de son crâne, respirant son odeur en fermant les yeux.

« _J'ai peur_ » déclara-t-elle dans leur lien alors qu'il la serrait d'avantage contre lui.

« _Moi aussi… mais ensemble nous serons plus forts… on y arrivera, je te le promets._ » assena-t-il en attrapant sa main gauche qu'il porta à ses lèvres. « Mais… qu'est-ce que… » dit-il à voix haute en se redressant tout à coup, laissant Hermione dans la confusion la plus complète. « Regarde ça ! » cria-t-il en mettant leurs deux mains devant eux.

Là, devant leurs yeux ébahis, comme tatoués sur leurs paumes, des symboles scintillaient doucement. Sur la main droite de Drago, s'étalait les fines lignes bleues d'un triangle dont la pointe s'orientait vers son poignet. La main gauche d'Hermione arborait le même triangle, rouge, celui-ci, mais dont la pointe était tournée vers ses doigts.

« Ils sont l'opposé l'un de l'autre… remarqua Hermione. J'ai déjà vu ça dans un livre, il me semble… attends… je réfléchis ». Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils sous l'œil attendri de Drago. « _Incroyable… tu seras toujours la même…_ » pensa-t-il tandis qu'elle lui tirait la langue dans un parfait exemple de grande maturité.

« Je me demande si… » Elle superposa leurs deux paumes, étouffant les lueurs bleues et rouges par la même occasion. Ils sentirent tout à coup une douce chaleur émanant de la jointure de leurs paumes, et virent avec stupéfaction un halo blanc s'épanouir autour d'eux. Elle lâcha la main de Drago et le halo disparut, laissant place aux deux mêmes triangles luminescents.

« Wow… fit Drago dans un moment de grande éloquence. C'était quoi, ça ? »

« Et bien… il me semble que ce sont les symboles de deux des Quatre Éléments. Le tien est celui de l'Eau, le mien, celui du Feu. Si on les rassemble, ils forment une étoile, qui symbolise la Terre. »

« D'accord… je suis l'Eau. Tenta de comprendre le Serpentard. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ma main s'est mise à geler l'autre jour… c'est le symbole de l'Eau… pas de la Glace ! »

« Mmmmh ouais… sembla méditer Hermione. Et pourquoi moi je me consumais alors que si c'est _mon_ élément, je suis sensée être immunisée… »

« Attends un peu… et si par le fait même de sa présence, l'un de nous apportait l'équilibre à l'autre ? » tenta Drago.

« Tu veux dire que l'un annule les pouvoirs de l'autre ? » s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Non… je veux dire que nos pouvoirs se complètent. Écoute : si tu es loin de moi, je gèle… et moi, si je suis loin de toi, tu brûles ! Lui annonça-t-il un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Je pense que comme nous ne les maîtrisons pas encore, ils peuvent être dangereux pour nous, si nous sommes séparés… mais… lorsque nous les maîtriserons… Mon Cœur… on va faire des ravages ! rigola-t-il. L'autre cinglé à face de serpent et ses sous-fifres vont en prendre plein la vue ! » finit-il fier de lui en l'enlaçant tendrement.

« _Il va falloir qu'on s'entraine… et… le plus tôt sera le mieux !_ » murmura Hermione dans leur lien en collant son visage dans son cou.

Ils furent stoppés dans leurs pensées par Mme Pomfresh qui leur apporta leur petit déjeuner. Les voyant se séparer pour mettre fin à leur étreinte, gênés, l'infirmière leur expliqua que le Directeur l'avait informée de la situation et qu'ils pouvaient rester dans leur position. Après tout c'était elle qui avait suggéré de les mettre l'un contre l'autre pour équilibrer leurs températures respectives.

Après quelques vérifications en tout genre à propos de leurs états de santé, elle leur annonça qu'un Elfe de Maison viendrait les chercher après leur petit déjeuner pour les conduire à leurs nouveaux appartements de Préfets-en-Chef et qu'ils seraient dispensés de cours pour la journée.

En engloutissant leur copieux petit déjeuner, ils réfléchissaient au meilleur moyen d'informer Harry et Ron de la situation, tout en conservant un maximum de discrétion vis-à-vis des Serpentard.

« Il faudrait aussi arriver à camoufler ce truc… » fit remarquer Drago en regardant sa paume scintiller d'un air dubitatif, alors que les derniers reliefs du petit déjeuner disparaissaient aux cuisines.

« Oui, tu as raison, répondit Hermione. Je vais essayer quelque chose… » dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur sa propre main. Elle prononça la formule « _Occulto_ ». Le tatouage disparut aussitôt devant un Drago entièrement subjugué. Puis, pointant sa baguette de nouveau, prononça « _Appare_ », qui eut pour effet de refaire paraître le symbole. Fière de son petit effet, Hermione lui adressa un sourire éblouissant. « Ça te va comme camouflage ? »

En réponse à sa question et comme hypnotisé par son si beau sourire, Drago se rapprocha d'elle et prit son visage en coupe pour le rapprocher du sien, lui caressant doucement les joues avec ses pouces. Hermione arrêta de respirer. « _Tu es vraiment fabuleuse_ » lui dit-il en pensée, la regardant dans les yeux. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione sentit tout à coup des frissons lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale et se répandre dans tout son corps, provoquant une envolée de milliers de papillons dans son ventre. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'expérience avec les garçons. Les seuls baisers qu'elle avait échangés étaient avec Viktor Krum, lors du Bal de Noël en quatrième année, et avec Ron, en fin de cinquième année, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils s'aimaient seulement comme frère et sœur.

C'est donc très naturellement qu'elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Drago pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Heureux qu'elle veuille bien approfondir leur baiser, il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche, qu'elle lui accorda sans hésiter. Leurs langues débutèrent alors le plus beau des ballets, se caressant, se goûtant, se cajolant avec amour.

Leur étreinte se faisant plus passionnée de seconde en seconde, et leur souffle commençant à leur faire défaut, Drago décida avec regret de mettre fin à leur baiser. Collant son front contre le sien, il se perdit dans ses yeux. « _Je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là… pour le moment… nous sommes toujours à l'infirmerie…_ » lui dit-il dans leur lien alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle. Hermione acquiesça en rougissant, ce qui le fit sourire. Puis, déposant un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres, il la relâcha et s'éloigna d'elle, en attendant des voix se rapprocher.

* * *

Voilà... je sais je vous laisse en plein suspense !

Mais qui arrive ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

que de questions sans réponse !

A VOS MARQUES, PRÊTS ? REVIEW !


	7. Nouveaux pouvoirs

Bonjour à tous et toutes...

Voici un nouveau chapitre... bonne lecture...

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

**Guest** : Merci pour ta review... popur répondre à ta question sur mon autre fic, je ne pense pas écrire de suite pour le moment... mais je n'ai pas dit que je ne le ferait pas du tout...

**BrunasseLucile, Ptitoon, Jenifael09, Lana NEMESIS **: Merci à vous pour vos reviews... cela me fait toujours très plaisir ! voilà la suite...

* * *

« Dray ? Tu es là ? on peut entrer ? » entendirent-ils de l'autre côté des rideaux.

« _Merde ! C'est Pansy et Blaise ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils te voient ! Comment on va faire ? _» pensa-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione. « Euh… un instant… je suis en train de m'habiller… » mentit Drago à voix haute. « Attendez deux minutes… je vous dirai quand vous pourrez entrer… » fit-il en faisant du bruit pour appuyer son mensonge.

« _Je ne peux plus sortir… ils vont forcément me voir…_ commença la Gryffondor en réfléchissant très vite alors que la panique la gagnait. _Il faudrait que je disparaisse, là tout de suite… mais je ne connais…_ »

« _Hermione_ _! _la coupa-t-il, _tu deviens invisible ! waouh ! comment tu fais ça ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas !_ répondit-elle complètement affolée. _Bon, restons calmes… le plus important, pour le moment, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas que je suis là… on réfléchira au reste plus tard… » _

« _Ok… je vais les faire entrer… mais reste devant moi là-bas dans le coin, de façon à ce que je puisse voir si tu réapparais… on ne sait pas comment agit ton nouveau pouvoir…_ » lui conseilla le Serpentard. Il attendit qu'elle s'installe à la place désignée, puis fit entrer ses condisciples, qui s'assirent près de lui, Blaise sur une chaise qui était à côté de la table de chevet et Pansy, sur le lit, à côté de Drago.

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? entama Blaise. Tu joues les bons samaritains, Rogue t'emmène voir le Directeur et on apprend quelques heures plus tard que tu es en quarantaine à l'infirmerie parce que t'as chopé un truc bizarre… » résuma-t-il en le regardant avec suspicion. Comme s'il attendait un démenti.

« Ouais… c'est quoi cette histoire ? renchérit Pansy. Depuis quand tu sauves la mise de la Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Drago se raidit imperceptiblement et sentit Hermione bouillonner dans leur lien. « _Calme-toi mon Cœur… tu ne m'aides pas, là…_ » pensa-t-il.

« Euh… oui, bon… » il chercha rapidement une excuse pour justifier sa conduite, manœuvre difficile puisqu'il n'avait même pas prémédité de la sauver. Son corps avait réagit instinctivement, sans même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait ! Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait leur dire cela…

« Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour éviter qu'une bagarre éclate en plein couloir. » exposa-t-il en sortant la première idée qui lui passait par la tête. « D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je l'avais laissé faire ? Ces abrutis de Griffons auraient riposté, et nous, on aurait été obligé de se défendre… mon père m'a bien rappelé de ne pas faire de vague… » se défendit-il en espérant d'un côté être assez crédible devant ses camarades, et de l'autre, ne pas avoir vexé sa petite amie en insultant sa maison. Afin d'éviter tout conflit avec elle, il tenta de lui envoyer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle à travers leur lien… espérant que cela fonctionnerait, en attendant de pouvoir se faire pardonner plus tard...

« Ok, ok… le calma Blaise. Mais pourquoi Rogue t'a emmené chez Dumbledore ? »

« Il voulait que je témoigne de ce qu'avait fait Goyle… inventa-t-il. Il s'est fait virer. Mais finalement, heureusement que je suis intervenu assez tôt… je lui ai évité ainsi d'aller pourrir à Azkaban ! » ajouta le blond avec son éternel sourire narquois.

« Bon, d'accord… tu as eu raison… concéda Zabini. Mais… cette histoire de quarantaine ? »

« Oh, ça… c'était juste une mauvaise grippe… raconta Drago. Pomfresh s'est emballée, voilà tout… mais elle m'a donné une bonne dose de Pimentine, et après un peu de repos, je pourrai bientôt sortir. » Il préférait ne pas leur dire qu'il pouvait sortir dès maintenant car il avait encore des choses à éclaircir avec Hermione. Et il savait que ces amis voudraient qu'il reparte avec eux immédiatement s'ils connaissaient la vérité. « D'ailleurs, je me sens encore un peu faible… se plaignit-il en se rallongeant ostensiblement sur son lit. Je crois que je vais faire un petit somme… »

« Oh mon pauvre Drago… minauda Pansy. Bien sûr, repose-toi… nous passerons te voir ce soir après les cours… ne t'inquiète pas… » fit-elle en lui collant un baiser mouillé sur la joue. Si le blond resta impassible, Hermione eut plus de mal à se contenir. « _Non mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là !_ » rugit-elle si fort dans sa tête, qu'elle fit grimacer le Serpentard.

« _Moins fort mon Ange, s'il te plaît…_ gémit-il… _tu vas me coller une migraine_ _! _»

« _Oui, et bien elle n'a pas intérêt à recommencer ou je te jure que c'est sur elle que je vais m'entrainer pour mes nouveaux pouvoirs !_ » Drago gloussa intérieurement tandis que Pansy et Blaise le saluèrent en quittant la pièce.

Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être à nouveau seuls, il s'adressa à Hermione : « C'est bon mon Cœur, ils sont partis… tu essaies de redevenir visible ? C'est plus pratique pour discuter … »

Elle se concentra quelques instants puis réapparut aux yeux de Drago en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

« J'aime quand tu es jalouse… » lui dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille pour qu'elle s'allonge sur lui.

« Désolée… mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à supporter ça… » avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon Ange, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Pansy et moi, et il n'y aura jamais rien… la rassura-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien. On se connait depuis la première année et on n'a pas du tout ce genre de relation… crois-moi. » Il profita qu'elle soit allongée sur lui, son visage juste au-dessus du sien pour passer une main derrière sa nuque et la rapprocher de lui, tout doucement, lui laissant le choix de se reculer si elle voulait.

Mais ce n'était absolument pas son intention. Elle combla d'elle-même la minuscule distance qui la séparait de lui et captura ses lèvres avec ferveur. Drago répondit à son baiser avec autant de passion et ils laissèrent échapper un gémissement. Leurs mains commencèrent à se faire plus entreprenantes lorsqu'un « Crac ! » retentit non loin d'eux, interrompant l'étreinte de nos deux tourtereaux qui se redressèrent instantanément.

« Pardonnez Dobby, Monsieur et Miss ! Dobby ne voulait pas vous déranger, mais… » L'Elfe se trouvait debout face à eux, ses mains cachant ses gros yeux globuleux de façon à ne pas voir ce qui se passait devant lui, visiblement très gêné.

« C'est bon Dobby… tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux. » rigola Hermione devant la confusion de la créature et l'air exaspéré de Drago qui levait les yeux au ciel.

« Merci Miss, fit-il en s'inclinant si bas que son nez toucha presque le sol. Dobby est venu chercher les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef pour les conduire dans leurs appartements. Si Monsieur et Miss sont prêts, bien sûr, sinon Dobby reviendra… Dobby ne veut pas déranger… »

« C'est bon Dobby, dit Drago en se levant. On est prêt à partir. » Puis, dans sa tête : « _de toute façon, nous terminerons notre discussion quand on sera enfin seuls…_ » Ce qui fit rougir Hermione.

Après avoir arpenté bon nombre de couloirs et de passages secrets, les deux Préfets-en-Chef et leur guide se retrouvèrent devant une tapisserie représentant une petite fille qui faisait des couronnes de fleurs en chantonnant, accompagnée d'une jeune licorne qui gambadait joyeusement autour d'elle.

« Voici le mot de passe, dit Dobby en leur tendant un bout de parchemin. N'oubliez pas qu'il faut le détruire tout de suite après l'avoir mémorisé. Et aussi, il vérifia que personne n'était dans le couloir et il baissa la voix, aussi, le Professeur Dumbledore vous rappelle de le tenir informé régulièrement. » fit-il avec un petit air entendu. « Au revoir, et n'hésitez pas à rappeler Dobby. Dobby se fera une joie de vous servir. »

« Merci Dobby, nous n'y manquerons pas… à bientôt » répondit Hermione en souriant. L'Elfe s'inclina une dernière fois et transplana en direction des cuisines dans un « Crac ! » sonore.

Drago se retourna vers la petite fille du tableau, prononça le mot de passe « Amor Veritas » et entra en compagnie d'Hermione dans les appartements qu'ils partageraient tous les deux jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

L'ouverture donnait sur une salle commune dotée d'une grande table en Acajou avec ses quatre chaises assorties. Au fond de la salle, était située une imposante cheminée dont les flammes rougeoyantes procuraient une douce chaleur accueillante. Posés en regard de l'âtre, un canapé et deux fauteuils se faisaient face. Sur la façade au-dessus, se dessinait l'emblème de Poudlard.

Sur les murs clairs étaient accrochés plusieurs tableaux montrant de magnifiques paysages.

À gauche, une porte rouge et or donnait visiblement sur la chambre d'Hermione, tandis qu'à droite, une autre porte vert et argent cette fois-ci, donnait sur celle de Drago.

Près du manteau de la cheminée, une troisième porte aux couleurs neutres menait sur une immense salle de bains en marbre blanc, avec une piscine en guise de baignoire, une dizaine de robinets en or, deux lavabos surplombés d'un grand miroir et d'une douche à l'italienne dans un coin.

Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers la chambre qui leur était allouée et virent en ouvrant la porte un énorme lit à baldaquin dont les draps étaient aux couleurs de leurs maisons respectives. Chaque chambre disposait d'un bureau et d'un fauteuil confortable ainsi, et ce pour le plus grand bonheur de notre Gryffondor préférée, que d'une petite bibliothèque bien fournie.

« _Waouh ! c'est incroyable !_ » se dit Hermione à la vue de tous ces livres qu'elle allait s'empresser de dévorer.

« _Tout à fait d'accord !_ » répondit Drago aussitôt.

Hermione resta interdite un instant… « _Tu m'as entendue alors que l'on est pas dans la même pièce ?_ »

« _Apparemment oui…_confirma le Serpentard. _Je suis aussi étonné que toi… cool, non ? Il faudrait savoir jusqu'à quelle distance ça marche…_ »

« _Tu veux dire que tu voudrais qu'on s'éloigne très loin l'un de l'autre pour tenter l'expérience ?_ » demanda la brunette moitié effrayée moitié amusée.

« _Ça va pas, non ?! _» À peine la réponse se forma-t-elle dans sa pensée, que Drago se matérialisa instantanément dans la chambre d'une Hermione absolument ahurie.

« Mais, que… » cria-t-elle en sursautant. « Tu viens de transplaner ? »

« Euh… oui, on dirait bien… » observa-t-il, aussi étonné qu'elle.

« Mais on ne peut PAS transplaner à Poudlard ! C'est impossible ! Je connais l'Histoire de Poudlard par cœur ! Seuls les Elfes de Maison le peuvent ! » exposa avec véhémence Hermione qui vint s'asseoir sur son lit, vite rejointe par Drago.

« Il semblerait que moi aussi, maintenant… la classe, non ? » rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, visiblement très fier de lui.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » demanda la Lionne, plus déconcertée que jamais.

« Euh, je crois que j'ai pas supporté l'idée de m'éloigner de toi… avoua-t-il en rougissant. Quoi qu'il en soit, à cette seule pensée, j'ai eu l'envie subite de te rejoindre le plus vite possible, et… et je me suis retrouvé ici… sans vraiment comprendre comment j'ai fait… »

« D'accord… bon… en résumé, énonça Hermione, toi, tu transplanes directement vers moi parce que tu penses que tu as envie de me voir, et moi je deviens invisible tout d'un coup quand je pense qu'il me faut disparaitre… »

« Ouais… il faudrait maintenant savoir si on peut inverser les rôles… » annonça Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Mais avant, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose… dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, le regard amusé devant la moue dubitative d'Hermione. Tout à coup, avant qu'elle ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il se jeta sur ses lèvres avec tellement de fougue qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit, provoquant leurs rires à tous les deux.

« _Tu es diabolique…_ » dit Hermione en riant dans leur lien.

« _Je sais ! Mais plus ça va, et moins je peux résister !_ » admit Drago en forçant l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue.

« _Encore faudrait-il que j'ai envie que tu résistes…_ » confessa-t-elle sans honte en approfondissant leur baiser.

« _Alors là… tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes…_ » lui dit-il en s'allongeant au-dessus d'elle.

« _Peut-être que si…_ » révéla la Lionne mystérieusement. Mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'argumenter plus avant car de grands BOUM BOUM BOUM se firent entendre au niveau de l'entrée de leurs appartements, suivis de « Hermione ! Ouvre-nous ! Le portrait ne veut pas nous laisser entrer ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! S'exaspéra le Serpentard. On ne peut même pas être tranquille chez soi ! » râla-t-il en se relevant et entrainant Hermione à sa suite. Il s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder et eut une nouvelle fois envie de lui sauter dessus : elle avait les joues rougies, les yeux brillants de désir, les cheveux en bataille et les lèvres gonflées par leur baiser passionné. Elle était en train de défroisser un peu ses vêtements quand Drago, voulant faire de même avec les siens, se rendit compte que les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits. « Quand as-tu réussi à… » lui demanda-t-il, interloqué.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui décocha le plus éblouissant des sourires, ravageant son cœur au passage.

« _Toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre !_ susurra le Serpentard en encadrant le visage d'Hermione dans ses mains.

« _J'espère bien…_ » sourit-elle en retour en lui volant un baiser.

Drago ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. « _Je te jure que si tu continues comme ça, je ne réponds plus de rien… allez, va leur ouvrir avant qu'ils ne cassent tout !_ » pensa-t-il à son attention alors que les cris de Ron et Harry se faisaient plus insistants. « _Je vais dans ma chambre… appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi._ » Sur ces paroles, il passa deux doigts sous son menton, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et s'en alla, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le portrait.

* * *

Voilà... alors ? votre avis ?

A VOS CLAVIERS !


	8. Révélations surprenantes

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voila la suite de ma fic... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

J'attend vos avis ave impatience !

* * *

**Désolée je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui de répondre aux review, mais j me rattraperai la prochaine fois... PROMIS !**

**En attedant, ENJOY !**

* * *

_** Flash Back **_

_Le Terrier, la veille de la rentrée pour la Sixième année._

_Il était tard, tout le monde dormait, les bagages étaient bouclés pour pouvoir prendre le Poudlard Express le lendemain matin. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils étaient en train de parler de choses et d'autres, lorsqu'Hermione interpela les deux garçons. Elle venait de refermer d'un coup sec le gros grimoire qu'elle lisait. Son air grave et sérieux n'augurait rien de bon aux yeux de ses deux amis, qui, instinctivement, s'étaient mis à rechercher ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire de mal. _

_« Il y a déjà un petit moment que je pense à quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser… » commença-t-elle en les regardant._

_« Si tu nous le dis pas, Mione, on ne saura jamais quel est notre avis… » fit remarquer Ron en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que Harry pouffait._

_« Et bien, en fait, je voudrais que l'on se fasse une promesse… » dit-elle gravement._

_« Ok. Et quel genre de promesse ? » demanda Harry, suspicieux._

_« Une Promesse Sur Le Sang » lâcha la brunette tout à trac le plus sérieusement du monde._

_« Sur le Sang ! Rien que ça ! » partit Ron d'un rire pourtant vite maîtrisé devant le regard triste de son amie, malheureuse de ne pas avoir été prise au sérieux. « Mais… heu… oui, c'est une excellente idée… n'est-ce pas Harry ? » demanda-t-il en quête de soutien, tentant tant bien que mal de se rattraper._

_« Oui, c'est une bonne idée, Herm' ! répondit le Survivant qui tâchait de lui rendre le sourire. « Alors ? que veux-tu que nous nous promettions ? »_

_« Et bien, je pense que nous devrions nous promettre d'être toujours amis, quoi qu'il se passe, et d'être toujours là les uns pour les autres… ça vous va ? Parce qu'après tout, avec cette fichue guerre qui va bientôt nous tomber dessus, j'ai peur qu'on finisse par s'éloigner les uns des autres… » proposa-t-elle en se mettant debout._

_Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, puis, se levant à leur tour, dirent d'une seule et même voix : « c'est d'accord ! »_

_« Bien… alors il y a un petit rituel pour sceller la Promesse… puisque c'est une Promesse Sur Le Sang… » Tout en parlant, elle transforma une plume sur le bureau de Ron en un petit poignard d'argent, sous les yeux de plus en plus perplexes de ses deux amis, qui commençaient à grimacer au fur et à mesure que la compréhension s'insinuait en eux._

_« Euh… Hermione, t'es pas sérieuse, là… » commença le courageux Ron._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, quelques gouttes de sang suffiront… » les rassura-elle en se piquant l'intérieur de ses deux mains, dont le sang perla._

_Elle fit de même avec les mains des deux autres, puis, avant que le sang ne coagule, ils lièrent leurs mais en un cercle parfait. _

_« Maintenant, répétez après moi : Je promets d'être toujours là pour vous, et que jamais l'amitié que je vous porte ne faiblira, quoi que la vie nous réserve. »_

_Les garçons s'exécutèrent et aussitôt, des liens magiques se formèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de leurs poignets, brillèrent un instant d'une lumière dorée, puis disparurent, scellant ainsi leur Promesse à jamais._

_** Fin du Flash Back **_

Harry et Ron s'étaient rendus à l'infirmerie comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un créneau libre pour aller voir leur amie. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand Mme Pomfresh leur apprit que celle-ci était non seulement guérie, mais aussi sortie pour rejoindre les nouveaux appartements qui allaient de pair avec sa nouvelle fonction de Préfète-en-Chef.

Ils étaient donc repartis dans l'espoir de la rejoindre quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où son appartement se trouvait.

En réfléchissant au moyen de la trouver, ils en vinrent à la seule solution qui se présentait à eux : ils devaient se servir de la Carte du Maraudeur.

Après avoir couru à travers une bonne partie du château pour rejoindre la tour Gryffondor, ils arrivèrent devant la Grosse Dame, lui indiquèrent le mot de passe « Unum Omnes » et entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, vide à cette heure-ci. Ils se dépêchèrent de grimper les marches qui les menaient au dortoir des septièmes années.

Harry ouvrit sa malle pour en sortir la Carte qu'il étala sur son lit, tandis que Ron fermait la porte pour plus de discrétion.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! » assena Harry à l'aide d'un petit coup de baguette sur le vieux parchemin décrépit. Lui et Ron attendirent patiemment que les plans de Poudlard apparaissent et se mirent à chercher « Hermione Granger » parmi les centaines de petits points présents…

Ils commençaient vraiment à désespérer, quand tout à coup, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes Ron, pointant son doigt à un endroit précis, s'écria :

« Là ! regarde ! mais qu'est-ce que… »

« MALEFOY ! » hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix. Ils se levèrent soudainement, et, la carte dans la main de Harry, se précipitèrent vers le lieu où se trouvait leur amie, probablement en grand danger…

En effet, ce ne pouvait être que cela : en trouvant le point portant le nom d'Hermione, ils avaient trouvé également un point nommé « Drago Malefoy » juste à côté. Tout près d'elle. Trop près d'elle… beaucoup trop près à leur goût !

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à tambouriner contre le portrait d'une adorable petite fille qui refusait catégoriquement de leur ouvrir s'ils ne lui donnaient pas le mot de passe.

Ils étaient donc à deux doigts de prendre des mesures coercitives envers cette fillette au visage d'ange quand ils virent la porte s'ouvrir sur une Hermione tout sourire et… à n'en pas douter, en parfaite santé.

« Hermione ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Ron en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Oui, tout va bien… c'est pas la peine de tout casser ! » répondit-elle en riant devant les visages effarés de ses deux amis.

« Pas la peine de tout casser ? s'indigna Harry en lui montrant la Carte du Maraudeur toujours dans sa main. Tu plaisantes là, non ?! On a vu que Malefoy était avec toi ! »

« Oh ! Ça… euh… » répondit Hermione, gênée et perdant son sourire d'un coup.

« Oui, _ça_ ! Justement ! Renchérit Ron. Qu'est-ce que la Fouine faisait avec toi ? Il ne t'a pas embêtée, j'espère ? S'il a osé poser une main sur toi, je te jure que je le tue ! »

« Non, non, tout va bien… mais… euh… bon. Rentrez, il faut que nous discutions de certaines choses… assez importantes… » Devant l'air plus que mystérieux et de plus en plus peiné de leur amie, les deux compères se turent et la suivirent sans un mot jusque dans la salle commune.

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de s'extasier devant la beauté des lieux, elle les fit s'asseoir sur le canapé devant la cheminée, pendant qu'elle prenait place dans l'un des deux fauteuils qui était en face.

« Bon… les garçons… » commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante, en levant ses beaux yeux noisette un peu trop brillants vers eux. Elle entortillait ses doigts dans la jupe plissée de son uniforme, et semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

Eux, ne la menaient pas large : ils n'avaient jamais vu leur sœur de cœur si peu sûre d'elle. Elle qui était depuis le tout début la tête pensante de leur Trio, celle qui gardait toujours la tête sur les épaules en toutes circonstances. Celle qui avait toujours été là pour eux et qui _serait_ toujours là pour eux.

Pour Harry, elle était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il l'aimait d'un amour fraternel, certes, mais inconditionnel. S'il le fallait, il mourrait pour elle sans hésitation. Et il savait qu'elle le ferait aussi pour lui. Il jeta un œil discret à son meilleur ami, et il comprit que celui-ci ressentait la même chose.

Ron fronçait les sourcils. Il affichait une mine perplexe devant ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie. Son regard, qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Outre les sept longues années qu'il avait passé à déchiffrer les différentes lueurs qui illuminaient ses yeux, où il avait vu tantôt la joie, tantôt la tristesse, mais aussi la colère, l'intuition, et enfin l'amour… il avait aussi passé quelques semaines à les regarder en tant que son petit ami. Ces quelques semaines pendant les vacances d'été qu'elle avait passé avec lui au Terrier en fin de cinquième année. Ces moments passés où ils avaient cru être amoureux l'un de l'autre… outre les mots d'amour et les caresses échangés, il y avait eu aussi les baisers. Ces baisers où il avait eu l'horrible impression d'embrasser sa propre sœur. Il avait eu peur de le lui avouer. Peur de gâcher cette si belle amitié qui les liait. Mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'il en était de même pour elle. Elle aussi le considérait comme un frère. Alors contre toute attente, leur amitié déjà très importante ne s'en était trouvée que renforcée.

Ne supportant plus de la voir dans cet état, Ron se leva du fauteuil pour s'approcher d'elle, s'accroupit, posa sa main sur sa joue et l'encouragea à parler :

« Minie… »

Hermione leva brusquement les yeux vers lui. Il ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça depuis longtemps. C'était sa façon de l'appeler lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle lui sourit et pris une grande respiration pour se donner du courage.

« Les garçons… j'ai des révélations disons… assez surprenantes à vous faire. Tout d'abord, je veux que vous me promettiez de me laisser finir avant de sauter aux conclusions, et surtout, surtout de ne pas me juger… »

« Mais Mione… intervint Harry, comment veux-tu qu'on te promette ça alors qu'on ne sait pas de quoi il en retourne ? » Ron acquiesça.

« Harry, Ron… j'en appelle à notre amitié… _à notre Lien du Sang_ ». Lâcha-t-elle en prenant un air des plus sérieux. À ses mots, de minces filaments luirent un instant autour de leurs poignets, leur rappelant ainsi la Promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite.

« Tu as toute notre attention. » Proclama Harry soudain sérieux, Ron retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

« Merci. Bon. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'assez surprenant… vous vous rappelez sûrement de ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où ma main m'a brûlé ? » débuta Hermione.

« Franchement, comment on aurait pu oublier ça ? répondit Ron frissonnant, tant revivre l'évènement lui était pénible. Tu nous as flanqué la trouille de notre vie ! »

« Et bien en fait, ce n'est pas arrivé par hasard… je vais vous montrer, mais pas d'affolement, d'accord ? » Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur sa paume gauche et fit apparaître le triangle rouge sous les cris étouffés des garçons.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » s'écria Ron en prenant sa main.

« C'est la symbolique du Feu… je… hum… c'est _mon Élément_. Je veux dire que je vais bientôt _maîtriser_ cet élément, et le plier à ma volonté... enfin, quand je me serai entrainée… » annonça Hermione devant leur regard sceptique.

« Pardon ? Tu veux dire que tu as un nouveau pouvoir ? tenta de comprendre Harry en souriant.

« Plusieurs en fait… sans vouloir me vanter… mais je n'en connais pas encore l'étendue… »

« Cool ! Pas que ça me dérange, mais comment c'est possible ? » demanda Ron.

« Euh… en fait, c'est là le plus dingue… et le plus difficile à croire… et c'est aussi là que je vous demande de ne pas juger trop vite… et de ne surtout pas m'interrompre avant que j'ai fini de vous raconter. Ok ? » hésita la Préfète.

« Herm' tu nous inquiètes, là ! Crache le morceau… » s'impatienta Harry qui se doutait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite.

Hermione prit une grande respiration et se lança : « Il existe une prophétie… qui me concerne, moi et… quelqu'un d'autre… cette personne et moi, sommes liées en quelque sorte. Plus exactement nos âmes sont liées… et, avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit (elle leva un doigt pour intimer le silence à Ron qui avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose), sachez que Dumbledore est au courant et que l'on ne peut rien y faire… personne ne peut rien y faire… Donc, grâce à cette prophétie, je vais avoir de nouveaux pouvoirs, qu'il va falloir que je développe, avec… cette autre personne. Et tout ça dans un seul but… accrochez-vous bien : pour _Repousser les Ténèbres à jamais_… selon la prophétie, bien sûr. » termina-t-elle en souriant… elle se sentait soulagée. Maintenant, quelles que soient leurs réactions, au moins, ils savaient… restait juste un dernier détail… et pas des moindres…

« On peut parler maintenant ? » demanda Harry d'une voix timide après quelques minutes de silence. C'était le temps qui lui avait fallu pour assimiler les informations qu'il avait entendues. Ron, lui, avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau…

« Oui, c'est bon… vous pouvez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez… » décréta Hermione. Elle savait qu'elle allait passer un interrogatoire en règle… elle allait se retrouver sous un feu nourri que questions pendant les heures à venir. Mais elle était prête… et elle sentait, dans leur lien, que Drago aussi. « _Feu à volonté !_ » lui dit-il d'ailleurs pour confirmer sa pensée.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, puis la question tant attendue fusa : « Qui est cette autre personne ? » Au vu de ce qu'ils avaient vu sur la Carte du Maraudeur et de la réaction d'Hermione à ce moment-là, ils se doutaient de la réponse, mais n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir l'entendre.

Elle se retourna alors vers la porte de la chambre de Drago qui était derrière elle. « _Tu viens ? Je crois qu'il vaut mieux leur montrer…_ »

« _J'arrive mon Cœur… mais je vais passer par la porte… je crois qu'ils ne supporteront pas si je transplane juste devant eux !_ »

Les deux Gryffondor restèrent interdits lorsque Drago Malefoy sortit de sa chambre dès qu'Hermione s'était retournée vers sa porte… comme si… elle l'avait appelé !

Il s'avança vers eux, et, contrairement à ce qu'Harry et Ron avait pu penser, il n'affichait pas ce sourire froid et goguenard auquel il les avait habitué depuis si longtemps. Non, Drago avait un regard déterminé et son sourire était franc quand il tendit une main devant lui en disant :

« Potter, Weasley, je crois qu'une trêve s'impose… »

Les deux Gryffondor se levèrent pour lui faire face. Ils regardèrent un instant sa main, mais ne la prirent pas. Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui lui sourit, lui conseillant d'attendre un instant. Harry, qui n'avait rien raté de cet échange furtif, regarda les yeux de son ennemi de toujours. Il y vit quelque chose qui le laissa complètement pantois. Cette étincelle qui avait brièvement illuminé ses yeux lorsqu'il les avait posés sur Hermione, il avait déjà vu la même dans les yeux de Ginny lorsqu'elle le regardait lui… c'était l'étincelle de l'amour… impossible… comment c'était arrivé ? Que s'était-il passé entre eux pour qu'il la regarde avec ces yeux-là…

Ron, lui, regardait Hermione et il comprit tout de suite : son comportement avait changé du tout au tout depuis que ce maudit Serpentard était entré dans la pièce. Un sourire était accroché à ses lèvres, ses yeux brillaient étrangement, et elle semblait rayonner… comme si, tout à coup, elle avait retrouvé une part d'elle qui lui manquait… NON ! Pas lui ! Il regarda un instant Malefoy, la main toujours tendue devant lui. Il ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde par le silence qui régnait autour d'eux. Il se laissait scruter sous toutes les coutures par les deux Gryffondor et n'en montrait aucun signe d'agacement… Il y a encore quelques jours, pareille situation leur aurait coûté d'innombrables remarques acerbes de la part du blond, avec peut-être un ou deux maléfices à la clé… mais là ! c'était une tout autre personne qui se trouvait devant eux… le regard que sa meilleure amie portait sur lui le confirmait…

Sa meilleure amie… après leur rupture, il s'était juré de toujours tout faire pour la rendre heureuse… et la Promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite tous les trois n'avait fait que renforcer ce serment… alors, contre toute attente, il regarda Drago Malefoy dans les yeux et parla pour la première fois depuis de longues minutes :

« Malefoy, peut-être qu'avec le temps, on apprendra à s'apprécier… mais je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal… je te tue ! » sur ses paroles, et à la stupéfaction de tous, en particulier d'Harry, il serra la main du Serpentard.

Harry, lui, mit un peu plus de temps à réagir. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était tellement étonné de la réaction si positive de Ron, connaissant leur passé commun à Hermione et lui, et la possessivité de son ami et ensuite parce qu'il voulait avoir une preuve… LA preuve que tout ceci était réel, que Malefoy ne les menait pas en bateau. Alors, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione se rapprocha de Drago et noua ses doigts aux siens. Drago, lui se retourna vers elle, encra ses yeux dans ceux de la brunette et colla son front contre le sien en poussant un soupir. Puis, rompant le contact de ses yeux, se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Potter… je lui appartiens, corps et âme, et pour toujours… puis, déglutissant difficilement face à la véracité de ses propos, continua : je ne pourrais pas me détacher d'elle, même si je le voulais… mais de toute façon, je n'en ai aucune envie. »

Le sérieux qu'il arborait à cet instant, les paroles qu'il venait de confesser devant eux, sans aucune gêne ni pudeur, les yeux brillants d'une flamme authentique, tout cela contenait pour Harry le sceau d'une promesse aussi sincère et durable que celle qu'ils avaient scellée de leur sang.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et serra la main de son ex-meilleur ennemi.

« Malefoy… si tout ce que tu viens de dire est vrai, à propos d'Hermione et toi… alors je ne vois pas de problème pour instaurer une trêve… que j'espère durable… mais je rejoins ce qu'a dit Ron tout à l'heure : si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue ! »

« Aucun souci… » répondit Drago en souriant, soulagé que cela se soit passé aussi simplement… il se doutait que pour ses amis à lui, cela ne serait pas aussi simple…

Hermione, heureuse, sauta dans les bras de ses amis en pleurant. « Vous allez voir ! Ce sera super ! On va pouvoir s'entrainer ensemble pour supprimer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! »

« Ok, ok, Herm', calme-toi ! s'écria Harry en rigolant. Je me demande si on ne devrait pas reformer l'AD… on va y réfléchir… »

« Ouais… bon… heu… on va aller manger, nous. Je commence à avoir faim… » dit Ron en tapotant son estomac. « Je suppose que vous ne descendez pas pour manger... »

« Non, répondit Drago qui prenait la main d'Hermione machinalement. Dobby va nous apporter le repas ici… nous avons encore pas mal de choses à mettre au point, surtout par rapport à ce que je vais dire aux Serpentard… je vous rappelle que mon intervention de l'autre jour à la sortie du cours de Potions n'a pas été des plus discrète… et du coup, ils ont pas mal de soupçons… »

Sur ces entre faits, Hermione les raccompagna à la sortie et leur colla un baiser à chacun sur la joue avant qu'ils ne partent, provoquant un grognement chez son petit ami.

* * *

Alors ? pas trop déçus ?

REVIEW !


	9. Enfin seuls

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard dans mes publications : j'ai cassé mon ordi portable... en fait il est carrément tombé par terre ! donc gros problèmes pour publier la fic ! je suis obligée d'utiliser celui de mon mari... dès qu'il a fini de travailler... heureusement qe j'avais sauvegardé mes fichers doc ailleurs !

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'arrive aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre... très attendu par certains : LE LEMON ! donc, je rappelle RATED M !

Bonne Lecture !

REMERCIEMENTS POUR LES REVIEWS :

**Guest, Lana NEMESIS, Jenifael09, BrunasseLucile, Harry, lulu43, Draliianna, Ptitoon, myym, Lucy H et kirei13.**

Un grand merci pour vos reviews, et votre patience ! je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! à bientôt !

* * *

À peine le portrait refermé sur les deux Gryffondor, qu'un « Crac ! » sonore retentit, laissant apparaître un Dobby croulant sous le poids d'un énorme plateau rempli de victuailles qu'il disposait déjà sur la grande table de leur salle commune. Puis, remplissant leurs verres de jus de citrouille bien frais, leur souhaita bon appétit et disparut aussitôt.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu amorcer le moindre mouvement vers la table appétissante, Hermione sentit deux bras puissants se refermer autour d'elle.

« Drago ! dit-elle en riant. Tu n'as pas f… » Ses paroles furent coupées par deux lèvres avides qui fondirent sur les siennes.

« _Si, mais ça peut attendre…_ » répondit-il dans leur lien pendant qu'il la plaquait contre le mur en continuant de l'embrasser. Elle accrocha ses mains derrière sa nuque et passa ses doigts fins dans ses cheveux soyeux, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

Drago émit un gémissement qu'il étouffa dans sa bouche, pressant un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

Hermione sentit un désir inconnu jusqu'alors monter en elle. Jamais elle n'avait connu ça. Elle n'avait jamais dépassé le stade du baiser avec un garçon, mais elle n'avait pas non plus ressenti l'envie d'aller plus loin. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle ne savait pas si c'était lié à la Prophétie ou bien aux mots que Drago avait proféré tout à l'heure devant ses deux meilleurs amis, mais, ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle envie de lui. Et la bosse qu'elle sentait depuis un petit moment contre son ventre lui montrait que lui aussi, avait envie d'elle.

Drago, lui, n'avait pas perdu une miette des pensées de sa Gryffondor. Leur lien semblait encore plus fort tant ils étaient consumés par le désir. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses, la souleva et la pressa encore un peu plus contre le mur. Hermione, elle, noua ses jambes autour de la taille de Drago, enroulant sa langue avec la sienne, dans un baiser de plus en plus passionné. Ses mains commencèrent à défaire sa chemise, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée, mais cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit tous les boutons, laissant ses mains caresser son torse d'albâtre et la fit glisser le long de ses bras pour lui enlever.

« _Je préfère t'avertir que si tu continues comme ça, je vais avoir de plus en plus de mal à m'arrêter…_ » la prévint le Serpentard désormais torse nu en lâchant ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou.

« _J'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes._ » répondit Hermione alors que son souffle s'accélérait à cause des baisers de Drago dans son cou.

Drago stoppa net et la regarda dans les yeux : « Tu es sûre ? » Il savait qu'elle était vierge pour l'avoir deviné en suivant ses pensées dans leur lien. Lui ne l'était plus depuis longtemps, sa réputation de tombeur n'était plus à faire et le nombre de filles qui étaient passées dans son lit étaient plus que satisfaisant. Il savait aussi qu'il ne s'était jamais soucié que la fille soit vierge ou pas, privilégiant avant tout son plaisir à lui. Mais ça, c'était l'ancien Drago… celui d'avant la prophétie… Le nouveau Drago, celui d'Hermione, était différent. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant n'avait été fait que pour qu'il se retrouve ici, avec elle. La donne avait changé. Il ne se souciait plus à présent que de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, elle. Il voulait qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que lui.

« Oui, je suis sûre… Drago… j'ai confiance en toi et je veux que tu sois le premier et le seul. » Assena-t-elle en vrillant ses yeux dans les siens, la voix remplie d'émotion. Puis, continua-t-elle dans leur lien « _moi aussi je t'appartiens corps et âme._ »

Devant le déferlement de sensations provoquées par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il resserra leur étreinte et les fit transplaner tous les deux dans sa chambre à lui.

« Je rêve ! Tu viens de nous faire transplaner tous les deux ?! » lança Hermione de plus en plus stupéfaite.

« Je me suis entrainé tout à l'heure quand j'étais dans ma chambre pendant que tu parlais à tes potes… » répondit Drago qui essaya sans succès de ne pas paraître trop fier de lui.

Il prit la main de la brunette et l'invita à venir s'asseoir avec lui sur son lit. Il captura ses lèvres, passant ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux broussailleux dont il s'était si souvent moqué. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer sa langue qui vint caresser la sienne. Le baiser se faisant plus fougueux, plus pressant, Drago l'allongea sur son lit et descendit dans son cou quand leur souffle vint à manquer. Tandis qu'elle entremêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'appuyant un peu plus fort contre elle.

Lentement, pendant que sa bouche se perdait dans son cou, laissant des marques rouges sur sa peau douce, il entreprit de déboutonner son chemisier, bouton après bouton, descendant ses lèvres au fur et à mesure que sa peau blanche apparaissait à sa vue, dévoilant une poitrine des plus appétissantes, prisonnière d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu. Bientôt, tous les boutons furent défaits et il s'attarda sur son nombril, laissant des myriades de petits baisers humides, la faisant frissonner de désir.

Il finit de lui enlever son chemisier et se redressa sur les genoux, au dessus d'elle pour la regarder.

Comme elle était belle, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de sa tête, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, son corps diaphane allongé sur ses draps de soie verte. Cette dernière vision le fit sourire. « _Le vert te va si bien_ » répondit-il à son air interrogateur.

« _Béta… embrasse-moi plutôt…_ » ordonna-t-elle en réponse.

Il ne se fit pas prier. Il fondit sur ses lèvres avec toute la passion qu'elle lui inspirait, les faisant rouler sur le lit, Hermione se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Elle descendit ses lèvres, goûtant son torse, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Elle laissa des trainées humides sur son ventre plat, s'amusant à le voir frissonner lorsqu'elle soufflait dessus. Elle accompagna ses caresses avec de lascifs mouvements de son bassin, sentant sa virilité durcir de plus en plus.

Drago l'attrapa par la taille et les redressa tous les deux en position assise, Hermione toujours sur lui. D'une main experte, il détacha son soutien-gorge qu'il envoya rejoindre son chemisier. De ses lèvres, il s'empara d'une des pointes rougies et durcies par le désir, qu'il entreprit de mordiller, sucer, lécher arrachant un long gémissement à la Gryffondor. D'une main, il malaxa l'autre sein, faisant rouler le mamelon entre ses doigts tandis que de son autre main, il commença défaire la fermeture Éclair de sa jupe, entrainant des mouvements de plus en plus rapides des hanches d'Hermione contre lui.

N'y tenant plus, il la fit de nouveau basculer sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus d'elle, ses mains faisant descendre la jupe, dévoilant une jolie culotte de dentelle assortie au soutien-gorge qui se trouvait actuellement par terre. Il continua à descendre jusqu'à ces chevilles, faisant suivre le même chemin à sa bouche, qu'il posait délicatement sur ses jambes, s'attardant derrière ses genoux, et à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il en profita également pour enlever son pantalon. Se retrouvant en boxer noir au-dessus d'elle. Elle déglutit devant l'énorme bosse qui s'offrait à sa vue, sentant l'appréhension face à l'inconnu la gagner peu à peu.

Comprenant parfaitement son inquiétude, il la tira vers lui pour qu'elle s'asseye au bord du lit, et il attrapa sa main qu'il déposa sur son ventre, lui laissant le choix de la descendre plus bas ou non.

Se mordant les lèvres, Hermione commença à descendre sa main jusqu'à l'élastique du sous-vêtement, puis, continuant son chemin, elle le caressa par-dessus le tissu, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque qui la fit sourire. Elle entreprit alors de petits va-et-vient le long de sa virilité qu'elle sentait durcir et gonfler de plus en plus.

Drago arrêta ses mouvements en posant tout d'un coup une main sur la sienne. « Arrête mon cœur, sinon, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps… » dit-il, penaud, devant son air interrogateur.

Il la poussa tendrement sur le lit, recommença ses baisers en descendant jusqu'à son ventre. Tout doucement, il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de sa culotte et la fit descendre jusqu'au sol, dévoilant à sa vue l'intimité chaude et humide de sa brunette qui arrêta de respirer. Elle éprouvait à la fois un sentiment de gêne, d'appréhension et d'anticipation, qui la firent frissonner encore plus fort.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la bouche de Drago se refermer sur son intimité. Cri qui se transforma en gémissement presque aussitôt, alors que la langue du blondinet alla titiller son clitoris, qu'il entreprit de mordiller et d'aspirer provoquant des contractions presque douloureuses dans le bas ventre de la Lionne. En même temps, il passa un doigt dans ses plis humides, caressant son entrée de haut en bas, avant de l'enfoncer tout doucement à l'intérieur, renforçant ses gémissements. Il débuta une série de va-et-vient avec son doigt, qu'il accompagna rapidement d'un deuxième, en accélérant ses mouvements. Hermione ne savait plus où elle était… elle était submergée par mille sensations en même temps. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien : ni sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus erratique, ni ses hanches, qui allaient cogner contre les doigts et la bouche de Drago.

Lui, était aux anges. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi belle. Son corps se déchaînait devant lui et il était obligé de la maintenir d'une main tant son bassin bougeait dans tous les sens.

Soudain, elle s'arqua, et il la sentit se contracter autour de ses doigts.

« Drago ! » cria-t-elle en haletant. Elle se redressa, l'attrapant pour qu'il vienne sur elle. « _Viens… s'il-te-plaît…_ »

Comment aurait-il pu répondre non à sa supplique… il se débarrassa de son boxer, et se positionna entre ses cuisses ouvertes. Sa virilité fièrement dressée devant lui. Il était tellement tendu que c'en était douloureux. Il vrilla ses yeux gris dans ses yeux noisette, entremêla leurs doigts ensemble et la pénétra doucement, gémissant de concert avec elle. Lorsqu'il sentit la barrière de sa virginité, un « _je t'aime_ » franchit ses pensées pour aller dans celles d'Hermione et il poussa un peu plus fort. Il arrêta tout mouvement lorsqu'il la sentit se crisper, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les sienne et enroula ses jambes autour de lui pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait bouger.

Il démarra alors de longs et lents va-et-vient, allant de plus en plus profonds au fur et à mesure de ses poussées. Elle avait agrippé ses épaules, laissant les marques de ses ongles lorsqu'elle se laissait emporter par le plaisir.

Lui, avait passé ses mains dans le bas de son dos pour approfondir leur étreinte. Entrant toujours plus profondément en elle.

Elle posa tout à coup ses mains sur ses fesses, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il aille plus vite, ce qu'il comprit aussitôt.

Il accéléra donc la cadence, transformant leurs gémissements roques en cris de plus en plus forts. Maintenant, il allait et venait en elle à un rythme frénétique, faisant claquer sa peau contre la sienne, couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

« _Dra… Drago… Dray…_ » cria-t-elle dans leur lien, tant ses pensées étaient désordonnées. « _je t'aime…_ »

« _Tu… es… à… moi… à… moi… Mya, Mya…_ » il ponctuait chaque mot d'un coup de rein de plus en plus puissant, leurs doigts toujours entrelacés, leurs regards toujours vrillés l'un à l'autre. Puis il la sentit partir, son corps se contractant sous le sien, elle cria son prénom alors qu'elle atteignait l'orgasme, et, tandis qu'il se déversait en elle, la rejoignit dans l'extase dans un long cri rauque. Leurs corps, unis dans la jouissance, s'illuminèrent tout à coup, comme éclairés par un puissant halo incandescent.

Il s'effondra sur elle, se retenant de justesse avec ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser. Il roula sur le côté, l'entrainant avec lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, essoufflée, et il enroula sa taille avec ses bras, de façon presque possessive.

Avec sa baguette, il ramena les couvertures sur leurs corps nus, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête et tandis que Morphée les emportait, une douce musique retentit dans leurs têtes :

_De leurs cœurs Ils entendront l'appel_

_De leurs lèvres Ils goûteront le miel_

_De leurs corps enlacés, naîtra l'Amour éternel._

* * *

Alors ? votre avis sur mon LEMON ? si ça vou plaît, il y en aura d'autres...

à bientôt !


	10. Confidences pour confidences

Coucou à tous et toutes !

Désolée pour cet ENOOOOOOOORME retard, mais je n'avais plus internet ! la galère !

Bon, voilà un nouveau chapitre... j'espère ne pas vous décevoir...

bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione sentit de douces caresses dans son dos, sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux… l'oreiller sur lequel sa tête reposait était dur, et montait et descendait doucement… elle ouvrit les yeux et un flot d'images étranges apparurent dans son esprit. Elle redressa sa tête, encore un peu endormie et se retrouva devant deux yeux d'un gris éclatant qui la scrutaient tendrement...

« Coucou mon cœur » entendit-elle. Le petit enrouement de la voix de Drago lui renvoya un nouveau flot d'images de ce qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt. Elle rougit.

Drago se redressa et la fit basculer sous lui, parsemant son visage, sa bouche, et son cou de petits baisers papillons, pour finir de la réveiller. « _Tu as bien dormi mon Ange ?_ » demanda-t-il dans leur lien.

« _Oui… et toi ?_ » Elle fut interrompue par les grondements de son estomac. Ce qui les fit rire tous les deux.

« Allez, viens, on va manger… » dit-il pendant qu'il la tirait hors du lit.

Ils se rhabillèrent et sortirent dans leur salle commune, attirés par les odeurs appétissantes qui émanaient des plats gardés au chaud grâce à un sortilège de Dobby.

Ils avaient à peine entamé le dessert (Tarte à la mélasse et crème au chocolat) que de nouveaux BOUM BOUM BOUM ! les firent sursauter violemment. Puis, ils entendirent la voix de Blaise Zabini : « Drago ! Par Salazar, ouvre cette fichue porte ! »

« Prête pour le deuxième round, mon Ange ? » demanda Drago en lui caressant la joue.

« Pas le choix de toute façon… soupira Hermione. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille m'enfermer dans ma chambre… tu sais comment m'appeler si tu as besoin de moi… » lui répondit-elle en souriant. Puis, après un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, elle s'en alla.

Le Serpentard, après avoir fait disparaître d'un coup de baguette les reliefs du repas en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à ses amis, se leva pour aller leur ouvrir…

« Et bien ! pas trop tôt ! lança Blaise en guise de bonjour tout en entrant dans la salle commune. Waouh ! Sympa la piaule ! »

« Que me vaut _l'honneur_ de cette visite ? » demanda le blond à son meilleur ami, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Ben, je commençais à m'inquiéter... Dumbledore à fait une annonce pendant le repas ce midi… il a dit qu'il y avait deux nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef. On était super content quand il a cité ton nom… mais quand on a appris qui était ton homologue, je suis vite venu voir comment tu allais gérer la chose… »

« Je vois… une Bierreaubeurre ? » proposa-t-il alors que Blaise regardait tout autour de lui, imaginant déjà les nombreuses soirées débridées qu'ils pourraient organiser ici.

« Oui, merci, dit-il. Alors, elle est où la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? »

Drago dissimula du mieux qu'il put la grimace que lui inspirait le surnom et tâcha de faire bonne figure.

« Dans sa chambre, je crois… sûrement encore plongée dans un bouquin… ironisa-t-il pour donner le change. Où est Pansy ? » tenta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Oh… elle avait encore un rencard dans la Salle-sur-Demande… un sixième année de Serdaigle, je crois, cette fois-ci… » lança Blaise avec un regard lourd de sens.

« Le pauvre… » répliqua Drago, faussement affecté. Il remarqua alors avec stupeur le regard de Blaise, qui sondait le sien sans ciller. Il y décela une lueur particulière, qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer… mais qui le fit instinctivement se sentir coupable et se tasser sur son fauteuil. Alors, il baissa les yeux, ne les relevant pas même lorsqu'il entendit le bruit sec d'une bouteille de verre posée brusquement sur la table basse.

« Dray… » Blaise lui faisait face. Un air calculateur sur le visage. Attendant que son ami de toujours daigne le regarder. « Dray… réitéra-t-il. Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît… »

Drago leva enfin les yeux sur lui, mais ne dit toujours rien. Lui et Blaise se connaissaient avant même d'avoir appris à marcher. Pansy ne les avait rejoints que depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils étaient comme des frères tous les deux, devinant aisément les pensées de l'autre sans avoir même à dire les mots. Il avait bien vu dans ses yeux qu'il savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire… même s'il en crevait d'envie.

« Bon, alors puisque tu ne dis rien, c'est moi qui vais parler... commença le brun. Maintenant que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, sans Pansy, je veux que tu me dises la vérité. Et pas le genre de salade que tu nous as servie à l'infirmerie, s'il-te-plaît… la VRAI vérité. »

Drago resta muet. Il ne pouvait pas… et cacher un secret aussi énorme à son meilleur ami était une torture pire que le Doloris… Il ferma les yeux de dépit en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et pensa très fort « _Je ne peux pas te le dire._ »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ne _peux_ pas me dire ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. « Tu m'as entendu ? »

« Euh… oui… mais… » Il regarda l'air interloqué du blond, avant de comprendre. « Mais on dirait que je t'ai entendu dans ma tête ! Comment tu as fait ça ? Tu m'impressionnes ! Tu es devenu Légilimens ? »

« Apparemment… » murmura Drago encore tout retourné.

« Alors, tu réponds à ma question ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas me dire ? »

« C'est compliqué et… dangereux… vu l'état actuel des choses… et cette _guerre_ qui se prépare… je ne peux rien te dire… malgré tout ce qu'il y a entre nous, tu dois comprendre que je ne peux faire confiance en personne… désolé. »

« Très bien… c'est comme tu voudras… » dit Blaise en se levant. Il se dirigea vers une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc de Poudlard. Regardant dehors sans vraiment voir ce qui s'y trouvait, il était perdu dans ses pensées… en y réfléchissant, il le comprenait un peu… lui aussi avait ses propres secrets. Et pas des moindres ! Si ses cachoteries venaient à se savoir, il était mort… sans exagérer… mais, désormais, il avait appris certains nouveaux éléments… pas plus tard que ce matin…

Alors, décidant qu'il ne devait pas laisser son « frère » dans le désarroi le plus total plus longtemps, il se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sais Drago, moi aussi j'ai un secret… » Il attendit que le blond lève la tête, avant de lâcher sa bombe… et quelle bombe ! Il jubilait d'avance de voir la tête qu'il allait faire.

« Un secret ? »

« Un secret… » confirma-t-il en hochant la tête, ménageant son petit effet…

« Et je suppose que si je te dis pas le mien, tu ne diras pas le tien ! » dit Drago, d'une voix où suintait le sarcasme.

« Pas sûr… » railla Blaise, un sourire en coin.

« Pardon ? » dit Drago qui leva un sourcil.

« Bon, disons que je vais te dire le mien parce que je supporte mal de te voir comme ça… et que je sais aussi que toi comme moi allons avoir besoin de nous soutenir… »

Drago fronçait les sourcils, devant l'air de plus en plus mystérieux qu'arborait son ami. Il était de plus en plus sceptique face à cette situation.

« Blaise… cesse de tourner autour du pot, tu veux ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu essaies de me dire » s'impatienta le Préfet.

« Ok, ok… sourit-il. Il se trouve que depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant, je suis un membre plutôt actif dans une certaine organisation… disons plus ou moins secrète » commença-t-il.

« C'est pas VRAI ! s'énerva Drago, sidéré, en se levant tout d'un coup. Tu es devenu un Mangemort ! Ta mère a réussi à te faire entrer dans ce satané Cercle ! » Le Serpentard n'en revenait pas… il arpentait la pièce de long en large, sentant la rage lui broyer les entrailles. Non ! Pas Blaise ! Pas lui, Merlin, pitié ! Impossible ! Il ne voulait pas ! Et le pire, c'était que depuis qu'il était lié à cette fichue Prophétie, il allait sûrement devoir se battre contre lui ! Contre son propre frère… et s'ils en venaient à un duel à mort ? S'ils se retrouvaient à se battre l'un contre l'autre et qu'il doive le tuer ? Il ne pourrait pas !

Il fut arrêté au milieu de ses pas rageurs par un grand éclat de rire. Médusé, il regarda en direction de Blaise et le vit écroulé de rire dans son fauteuil.

Voyant les yeux gris lancer des éclairs, le brun tenta de se calmer et reprit ses explications :

« Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais devenu Mangemort ? Au moins je suis content que tu aies eu cette réaction… ça me rassure pour la suite… »

« Quoi ? C'est pas ça ? » Le soulagement du Prince des Serpentard fut tel qu'il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil qu'il avait quitté quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Non, mon pote ! C'est même tout le contraire, figure-toi ! Je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, mon vieux ! »

« QUOI ? » Drago le regarda d'un air ahuri, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'il lui dise que c'était une nouvelle blague. Mais devant l'air dubitatif de son ami qui avait l'air de ne pas le croire, Blaise se rapprocha de lui et lui dit :

« Tiens, regarde… je vais t'en montrer la preuve… » Pointant sa baguette vers son cou comme s'il voulait faire un « Sonorus », il prononça une incantation que Drago reconnut comme celle qu'Hermione avait utilisée à l'infirmerie, puis, un minuscule Phénix se dessina en dessous de son oreille, battit des ailes un instant puis disparut.

« Hé ! Mais je connais ce… » Il se tût aussitôt. Il avait faillit dire qu'Hermione avait le même. Il l'avait remarqué ce matin, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de… enfin… Il s'était rattrapé de justesse, mais il vit Blaise le regarder d'un drôle d'air…

« Tu l'as sûrement déjà vu oui, certains le portent tout le temps, parce que personne n'ignore qu'ils font partie de l'Ordre… d'autres, comme moi, sont obligés de le dissimuler à l'aide d'un sort. C'est Dumbledore qui nous marque… un peu comme pour les Mangemort, sauf que pour nous, c'est pas douloureux… ça chatouille, même… dit-il en rigolant… encore une de ses fameuses trouvailles. »

Drago remarqua avec effarement l'air affectueux et admiratif que son ami avait pris pour parler du Directeur, mais n'en dit rien, attendant la suite.

« Enfin… dit-il en secouant la tête. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jour de mes dix-sept ans, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle voulait me présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai eu peur. J'avais vraiment pas envie d'être un Mangemort… alors je suis allé voir Dumbledore, et… il m'a fait prêter serment et, depuis, je travaille pour l'Ordre. Lui, Rogue et McGonagall sont les seuls à savoir » raconta-t-il non sans une once de fierté dans la voix.

« Incroyable… » souffla Drago, encore sous le choc. D'abord il y avait eu l'existence de cette Prophétie que le liait pour toujours à Hermione, ensuite, il apprenait que son parrain n'était pas un Mangemort, et enfin, comble du comble, son ami de toujours était membre de l'Ordre… Il lui semblait que tout était sans dessus dessous…

« Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? Tu t'y attendais pas à celle-là, n'est-ce pas ? » rit Blaise en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de Bierreaubeurre.

« Ah ! ça tu peux le dire… confirma le blond. Et donc, depuis tout ce temps, tu récoltes des informations chez les Serpentard et tu les refiles à l'Ordre… » résuma-t-il.

« Exact…ah, et oui, je suis désolé, mais je dois t'avouer que par ma faute, ils en connaissent un rayon sur ton père… » avoua-t-il en grimaçant, de peur de provoquer la colère de son ami.

« Pas de problème… ne t'inquiète pas… de toute façon, tu vas vite comprendre mon point de vue dès que je t'aurai raconté mon secret à moi… » le rassura Malefoy beaucoup plus à l'aise tout à coup.

« Je suis au courant pour… la Prophétie… lança Blaise. Dumbledore nous en avait parlé il y a quelque temps déjà, mais il nous a dit ce matin, en envoyant un message aux membres de l'Ordre, qu'elle te concernait, toi et… Granger ? » Drago confirma, rassuré qu'il soit déjà au courant. « Donc, maintenant, je veux des détails : cette histoire de Prophétie est chouette, mais… il fit un grand sourire qui mit Drago un peu mal à l'aise. Il doit bien y avoir des choses que les autres ne savent pas… non ? C'est Granger tout de même… » finit-il, suggestif.

« Hey ! qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? » s'offusqua Drago.

« Ho, arrête Dray… je t'en pris ! La Prophétie dit que vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous séparer… et tout un tas d'autres trucs du même genre… alors, tu vas pas me faire croire qu'entre elle et toi, il ne s'est rien passé ! Pour une fois que c'est pas une de ces Bimbos écervelées et superficielles que tu te tapes ! »

« Blaise ! »

« Quoi ! C'est vrai, non ? Granger a du plomb dans la tête… sans compter qu'elle est vachement bien foutue ! Elle est même devenue super jolie depuis qu'elle n'a plus ses dents de castor ! »

« ZABINI ! Je t'interdis de parler d'Hermione comme ça ! » hurla tout à coup Drago en se levant, gagné par la colère.

« Hé bien ! Nous y voilà ! Il t'en aura fallu du temps ! rigola Blaise, fier d'avoir poussé Drago dans ses retranchements. C'est plus « Granger » mais « Hermione » maintenant ? Tu m'expliques ou bien je dois imaginer tout seul… et je te jure que mon imagination peut être sacrément débordante… » affirma-t-il narquoisement.

« _Mon cœur, à l'aide…_ » appela-t-il dans le lien moitié irrité, moitié amusé. « C'est bon, elle arrive… on va t'expliquer ce que tu as à savoir… mais _seulement_ ce que tu as à savoir ! ».

Blaise vit alors interloqué Hermione Granger, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard, Préfète-en-Chef de son état et accessoirement meilleure ennemie de Drago Malefoy depuis plus de six ans, sortir de sa chambre et aller tout droit rejoindre les genoux de son meilleur ami qui s'était rassis dans son fauteuil. Lui, l'attendait les bras ouverts, un immense sourire aux lèvres et sembla au comble de la félicité lorsqu'elle se calla contre lui.

« C'est à ce point-là ? » demanda-t-il, presque ému de voir son ami ainsi. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu amoureux d'aucune fille… et des filles, Merlin sait qu'il en avait vu passer ! Mais jamais il ne l'avait vu se comporter avec l'une d'elles comme il se conduisait avec Granger… c'était… waouh ! Il ne trouvait même pas de mots assez forts pour l'exprimer… on aurait dit que tout ce qu'il faisait, tous ces mouvements étaient faits en fonction d'elle… et pareil pour elle : ils semblaient calqués l'un sur l'autre… c'en était impressionnant !

« Bonjour Zabini… » clama Hermione, rayonnante, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu fais partie de l'Ordre… Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Déjà, je voudrais savoir comment tu sais ça alors que je viens juste d'en informer Drago… » la questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et bien… il se trouve que Drago et moi avons un moyen de communication… particulier… » expliqua-t-elle, évasive, tandis que son Serpentard jouait machinalement à nouer et dénouer leurs doigts en souriant.

« D'accord… et je suppose que c'est le même genre de _communication_ qui lui a permis de jouer au parfait petit Légilimens tout à l'heure… » soupçonna-t-il.

« Euh… pas tout à fait… répondit l'intéressé. Ça, c'était nouveau… je l'avais jamais fait avant… c'est différent du lien que j'ai avec Mya… enfin… Hermione. » Se rattrapa-t-il rapidement, sachant qu'il ne comprendrait pas le surnom qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'ils étaient dans son lit plus tôt dans la matinée.

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom, mais n'insista pas, préférant changer de sujet : « donc, vous avez de nouveaux pouvoirs ? » demanda-t-il poussé par la curiosité.

« Oui, mais nous n'en connaissons pas encore l'étendue… il faut qu'on s'entraine… » tempéra Drago en voyant s'illuminer les yeux de son meilleur ami.

« Dray, reprit Blaise soudain plus sérieux. Doit-on en parler à Pansy ? »

Avant de répondre, Drago se tourna vers Hermione et captura son regard : « _Comme tu veux mon Amour, répondit-elle en souriant à sa question muette, tu la connais plus que moi…_ »

Blaise, qui n'avait rien raté de l'échange silencieux, attendit patiemment que son ami prenne sa décision. Après tout, c'était à lui de choisir. Et il le soutiendrait quel que soit son choix.

Drago réfléchit un instant, respira un bon coup et se lança :

« Pansy n'a jamais adhéré aux idées de son père… elle fait juste semblant devant lui pour avoir la paix. Et je sais que lui ne tient pas à ce qu'elle devienne Mangemort, parce qu'il veut la tenir loin du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour des raisons évidentes quand on connait le penchant du Mage Noir pour les filles et les femmes de ses Mangemort… dit-il avec une grimace. Il veut juste qu'elle épouse un riche Sang-Pur et c'est tout… S'il connaissait la moitié des types qu'elle s'envoie dans son dos ! Il ferait un arrêt cardiaque ! Elle se fout littéralement du statut du sang… encore moins du nombre de Gallions qu'ils peuvent avoir dans leurs poches ! Elle a trop vu sa mère souffrir d'avoir dû se plier à un mariage forcé… donc… je ne pense pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à intégrer l'Ordre, mais… si elle sait que tous les deux, nous sommes du bon côté, je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'elle saura faire le bon choix. » Drago termina sa tirade en regardant Blaise dans les yeux, lui faisant comprendre que lui aussi devrait dévoiler son secret à Pansy.

« En conclusion, tu penses qu'on ne risque rien à tout lui révéler… » reprit Blaise.

« Non seulement je pense qu'on doit lui dire, mais surtout que nous avons tout à y perdre si on lui cache la vérité » précisa Drago, sûr de lui.

« Alors c'est d'accord… j'essaierai de lui en parler ce soir… après son escapade de cet après-midi, elle sera plus… détendue… » suggéra le brun en se levant. « Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux… pas de bêtises… je vous rappelle que vous devez vous entrainer… » leur lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif en sortant.

Hermione, toujours assise sur Drago, se retourna pour le regarder : « On peut dire que ça aurait pu être pire ! »

« Tout à fait d'accord ! Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça : Blaise et l'Ordre du Phénix ! Il est fort ! Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre soupçon… » ajouta le blond. Par contre, je suis jaloux… il a le même tatouage que toi derrière l'oreille » fit-il l'air peiné.

« Dray, mon Cœur, on est beaucoup à avoir ce Phénix tatoué sur la peau ! concéda-elle en l'embrassant. Ron et Harry l'ont aussi, et plein d'autres personnes, dont certaines à Poudlard que tu ne soupçonnerais même pas ! » le défia la brune, un air conspirateur sur le visage.

« Et si moi aussi je le veux, ce Phénix ? » demanda-t-il tout à fait sérieux.

« C'est simple : il te faut prêter serment et intégrer l'Ordre… l'informa-t-elle. Mais… tu voudrais vraiment faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

Son regard s'illuminant tout à coup, et Drago la trouvant tellement belle à cet instant que cette idée lui parut alors comme une évidence : ce n'était plus une simple histoire de jalousie pour un tatouage, puisque de toute façon il en partageait un avec elle que personne d'autre n'aurait jamais… c'était bien plus que ça ! C'était une idéologie, une nouvelle façon de penser, de vivre. L'Ordre du Phénix était depuis toujours considéré comme la représentation du Bien, de la Lumière qui, depuis sa création, s'opposait ouvertement aux Forces des Ténèbres. Alors, oui, il voulait entrer dans la Lumière, pour ne pas sombrer dans les Ténèbres où voulait l'emporter son père. Oui, il voulait rejoindre la Lumière… _sa_ lumière, _Hermione_. Il voulait aller où elle était, _elle_. Et elle était du côté du bien. Là où nombre d'imbéciles exhibaient fièrement la Marque des Ténèbres, elle montrait courageusement son appartenance au Bien.

Fort des révélations dues à son raisonnement, il lui rendit son sourire éblouissant et répondit à sa question.

« Oui, mon Ange, je veux rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. C'est l'évidence-même… Et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! »

Hermione fut si contente de la décision de son Serpentard bien aimé qu'elle lui sauta au cou avec tellement de fougue qu'ils basculèrent du fauteuil où ils étaient assis pour se retrouver allongés par terre sur le tapis, riant aux éclats.

* * *

Alors ? pas trop déçus ?

La suite sera un petit lemon de notre couple préféré... à bientôt !


	11. Le tapis magique

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Voici la suite... et oui, c'est un LEMON... alors ceux qui ne supportent pas peuvent attendre le chapitre d'après... _

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

_MERCI pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir... encore une fois, je n'ai pas le temps tout de suite de répondre, mais je vous promets que cela ne serait tarder ! Merci encore, et... ENJOY !_

* * *

_[Hermione fut si contente de la décision de son Serpentard bien aimé qu'elle lui sauta au cou avec tellement de fougue qu'ils basculèrent du fauteuil où ils étaient assis pour se retrouver allongés par terre sur le tapis, riant aux éclats.]_

La brunette se retrouva allongée sur Drago qui, dans leur chute avait instinctivement resserré ses bras autour d'elle. Elle s'arrangea pour passer une jambe de chaque côté et se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

Comprenant ses intentions, Drago attrapa ses lèvres avec une avidité féroce, la pressant contre lui. Elle entama des mouvements lascifs avec ses hanches, frottant contre le bassin du Serpentard, qui gémit dans sa bouche.

« _Mya, tu vas me rendre dingue ! Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi !_ » lui dit-il dans leur lien, tout en l'embrassant.

Elle quitta ses lèvres, déclenchant par la même occasion un grognement de frustration, se redressa, le regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air de défi et d'une voix la plus sensuelle qui soit lui dit :

« Prouve-le. »

Ni une ni deux, il se jeta sur elle avec une frénésie quasi animale, mordant ses lèvres presque jusqu'au sang, la faisant gémir de plaisir tandis qu'elle accrochait ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. Toujours assise sur lui, il avait saisi ses fesses et lui intimait de rapides mouvements des hanches, la faisant se frotter plus fort contre sa virilité durcie. Elle sentait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée.

Quand elle continua le rythme d'elle-même, il empoigna ses seins et entreprit de les malaxer par-dessus le tissu. Il sentait les pointes se durcir sous ses caresses. Il voulait les lécher, les mordiller. Alors, d'un mouvement sec, il ouvrit son chemisier d'un seul coup, arrachant tous les boutons au passage, dévoilant sa poitrine emprisonnée dans son soutien gorge.

Il embrassa ses seins par-dessus le sous-vêtement. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus. Elle voulait sentir sa bouche sur sa peau enflammée, alors elle enleva elle-même la prison de dentelle, sous un gémissement approbateur du Serpentard qui déposa des baisers brûlants sur ses mamelons dressés.

Il fit passer une main sous sa jupe, puis continua directement sous sa lingerie, et trouva son clitoris qu'il commença à caresser. Hermione gémissait sous la douce torture et se frottait de plus en plus fort contre lui.

Drago grognait de plaisir. Mais leur position ne lui permettait pas d'approfondir ses caresses. Alors, d'un habile mouvement des hanches, il la fit basculer sur le tapis et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus : elle n'avait jamais été aussi excitée. Ils avaient pourtant fait l'amour le matin-même, mais là, c'était du désir pur, presque animal, qu'ils avaient besoin tous les deux d'assouvir. Sa respiration était erratique, son cœur battait à une vitesse ahurissante.

Drago la regarda un instant : elle était si excitante comme ça, allongée devant lui, les joues rouges, les yeux assombris par le désir. Il sentait dans leur lien qu'ils avaient la même passion dévorante en ce moment-même.

Il releva sa jupe et plaça sa main sur sa culotte. Elle était trempée. Cette vision l'excita encore plus et, dans un mouvement sec, arracha le bout de tissu, qu'il porta à ses narines en fermant les yeux. Hermione hoqueta, et gémit encore plus fort lorsqu'il inséra deux doigts en elle d'un seul coup.

Il commença de longs mouvements de va-et-vient, la faisant crier et se tortiller de plus en plus. Avec son autre main, il caressait son clitoris en faisant des cercles de plus en plus rapides.

« Drago ! plus… vite… » Elle hurlait à présent, alors que son amant bougeait ses doigts à l'intérieur d'elle d'une manière proprement scandaleuse. Elle sentait un incendie dans son bas-ventre. Elle éprouvait tellement de plaisir que c'en était douloureux. Sa tête tournait dans tous les sens, elle n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente, elle agrippait ses mains sur le tapis pour ne pas perdre pied. Elle sentait les doigts de Drago aller de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus vite en elle.

« Dray… DRAY ! je… vais… je vais… »

« Oui, viens pour moi mon Amour ! Je veux t'entendre crier ! »

Soudain, elle décolla. Son dos s'arqua et un long grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge en feu. Drago sentit ses muscles internes se resserrer violement autour de ses doigts. Il approcha sa bouche et lapa avidement son intimité brûlante tandis que la liqueur de son plaisir s'écoulait dans sa bouche.

Hermione retomba mollement sur le tapis, complètement dévastée par l'orgasme foudroyant qui avait ravagé son corps. Les yeux mi-clos, elle sentit que son amant se positionnait au-dessus d'elle.

Avant qu'elle ne redescende complètement de son apogée de plaisir, il la pénétra d'un coup sec, la faisant crier de nouveau et amorça de violents coups de rein tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, laissant les marques de ses ongles sur sa peau.

Drago était fou. Il avait adoré l'entendre hurler son prénom. Il avait adoré la voir bouger dans tous les sens tant son corps était ravagé par le plaisir. Elle n'avait plus eut aucun contrôle et c'était lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

Il se mouvait en elle de manière frénétique, ramenant ses cuisses autour de lui pour aller encore plus profondément en elle. Elle envoyait cogner ses hanches contre lui pour accélérer encore plus le rythme. Leurs corps étaient en sueur, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils étaient tout à leur plaisir, ressentant également le plaisir de l'autre par le biais de leur lien.

Il savait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir bien longtemps. Il se redressa alors, à genou devant elle, et attrapa ses hanches pour toucher ce point si sensible caché au plus profond de sa féminité. Apparemment, il le trouva, car elle hurlait de nouveau en se resserrant autour de lui. Cela lui fut fatal. Il se déversa en elle en un long cri rauque. Il n'avait jamais joui aussi fort… il s'écrasa contre elle, haletant, redescendant tout doucement du Paradis dans lequel il les avait amené tous les deux. Ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt, sur le tapis, devant le feu crépitant, n'ayant même plus la force de faire venir une couverture sur eux.

* * *

Alors ? votre avis ? je continue ?


	12. Entrainements

Coucou...

Je me sens l'âme charitable aujourd'hui... alors je poste tout de suite le chapitre suivant ! et oui, je sais, ma générosité me perdra... ^^

Donc, voilà... icic nous assistons à plusieurs choses assez intéressantes... dont un aperçu des nouveaux pouvoirs de nos deux héros, ainsi que le rapprochement de deux autres personnages... mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus pour le moment... je vous laisse découvrir par vous même !

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**

**Harry** : _Salut ! oui, je sais… Blaise a rejoint l'Ordre… étonnant, non ? mais je n'aime pas l'idée d'un Blaise méchant… d'ailleurs, si tu as lu mon autre fic (« La Lionne et ses Serpents ») tu as du remarquer que c'est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement… quant à Pansy… et bien je te laisse découvrir la suite ! bonne lecture… en espérant ne pas te décevoir…_

**Guest : **_Coucou ! à toi aussi, je te donnerai la même réponse de _**Harry**_ par rapport à Blaise ! Quant à Drago, et bien je voulais que l'on en apprenne un peu plus sur sa personnalité !_

**Jenifael09** _Merci ! j'espère que tu adorera la suite aussi ! bonne lecture !_

**dray86**** : **_Salut ! Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas déçu par les personnages de Blaise et Pansy… par contre, concernant Théo, il ne fait pas partie de mon histoire (DESOLEE !)… Mais qui sait, peut-être un jour dans une autre fic… en attendant, bonne lecture pour la suite…_

**Dramione du 21****: **_Salut ! Merci… ravie que mon LEMON t'ait plu… promis, il y en aura d'autre ! _

**Lisa : **_Salut ! La suite arrive bientôt… et au risque de te décevoir, il n'y aura pas de couple BLAISE / LUNA… je les réserve tous les deux à d'autres personnages… j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue… bonne lecture…_

**Hateya** : _Merci, je suis contente que mon idée de prophétie te plaise !j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi…_

**:**_ Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon LEMON… il y en aura d'autre… ENJOY !_

**Lana NEMESIS** **:** _Contente que ça t'ait plu… la suite arrive !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! c'est toujours gratifiant et encourageant !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Deux jours après le réveil d'Hermione et de Drago, Harry avait activé les faux Gallions pour réunir les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Et ainsi, en ce samedi soir, il se retrouvait dans la Salle sur Demande, en compagnie de Ron devant ceux qui avaient bien voulu répondre à son appel. Il regarda autour de lui et ne fût pas surpris par les visages déterminés qui se trouvaient devant lui : outre Ron et Ginny, étaient également présents Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Lavande Brown, Parvati et Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Colin et Dennis Crivey, Cho Chang et Anthony Goldstein.

Hermione les rejoindrait un peu plus tard dans la soirée en compagnie de Drago. Harry et Ron devaient d'abord s'atteler à expliquer aux autres membres la situation qui concernait les deux Préfets-en-Chef. Mais cette tâche ne fût pas des plus difficiles car tous les élèves présents étaient également des membres actifs de l'Ordre du Phénix, et donc par conséquent déjà informés de l'existence de la Prophétie.

Environ une demie heure plus tard, Hermione fît son entrée, accompagnée de Drago et, à la surprise générale de deux autres Serpentard, ce qui provoqua un silence pesant et stupéfait dans les rangs de l'AD. En effet, Drago avait emmené avec lui Blaise Zabini et… Pansy Parkinson. Si le premier affichait un immense sourire face à l'incrédulité de tous, la deuxième, elle, était clairement mal à l'aise, regardant ses pieds et se cachant un peu derrière Blaise, supportant difficilement les yeux soupçonneux braqués sur eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ! » demanda Anthony d'un ton impérieux en montrant du doigt les deux Serpentard incriminés.

Levant les yeux au ciel, et avançant un peu plus vers le milieu de la Salle, Blaise dirigea sa baguette vers son cou et fit apparaitre son Phénix, déchaînant des murmures de plus en plus audibles dans l'assemblée.

« Et oui ! Moi aussi je fais partie de l'Ordre… alors calmez-vous un peu… »

Hermione s'avança à son tour et continua :

« Drago et Pansy prêteront serment demain soir. Est-ce que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose à dire contre ça ? » Devant l'air mordant qu'elle arborait à ce moment-là, plus personne ne trouva rien à répondre, et tous les regards se baissèrent immédiatement, témoignage du respect sans faille dont ils faisaient preuve envers elle.

Drago s'avança lentement vers elle, posant doucement sa main contre sa joue. « Tout va bien mon Cœur, c'est normal qu'ils se méfient… »

« Oui, je sais mais… je ne supporte pas qu'ils jugent sans savoir… »

« Je sais… » la coupa-t-il en souriant. « _C'est pour ça que je t'aime…_ »

Hermione sourit. Elle se rappelait la réaction inattendue de Pansy lorsque, la veille, ses deux amis Serpentard lui avaient tout raconté : elle les avait écoutés chacun à leur tour, accueillant leurs paroles presque religieusement, sans jamais les interrompre. À la fin, elle s'était tût, réfléchissant avec sérieux. Le regard qu'elle leur avait lancé alors était plein de soulagement et de… gratitude.

Puis, les larmes aux yeux, elle s'était levée, les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras leur expliquant qu'elle n'avait jamais adhéré aux idées idiotes de Voldemort et qu'elle était prête à s'allier avec eux. Elle s'était ensuite rapprochée d'une Hermione proprement abasourdie, lui demandant sincèrement de bien prendre soin de son Drago, et qu'il méritait d'être heureux.

« Bon… s'écria Harry afin de dissiper ce petit moment de gène. Maintenant que tous les doutes sont écartés, si nous passions à l'entrainement ? » Tout le monde se leva alors, prêt à s'y mettre immédiatement. « Je propose donc que vous vous mettiez par deux pour commencer… nous allons revoir tout d'abord les sortilèges de base, pour vérifier le niveau de tout le monde… ok ? Nous nous attaquerons ensuite aux sorts de plus haut niveau… »

Il se retourna vers Ginny qui s'était rapprochée de lui, alors qu'autour de lui, les duos se formaient et se répartissaient dans la Salle, Hermione prenant évidemment la main de Drago qui lui adressa un sourire en coin.

Presque instantanément, Luna se dirigea vers un coin reculé de la salle, à l'écart des autres et commença à s'entrainer seule. Elle savait pertinemment que personne ne voudrait s'exercer avec « Loufoca » comme elle savait qu'ils l'appelaient.

Ron fit un rapide tour de la salle avec ses yeux pour s'assurer que tout le monde s'était mis au travail, Harry étant occupé avec Ginny. Quand son regard s'arrêta sur Luna, ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur : la jeune fille lançait des « Stupéfix » dans le vide, l'air extrêmement concentré. Elle était seule et Ron savait que ce n'était pas un hasard. Mais, étrangement, cette pensée lui fit mal. Personne ne la prenait au sérieux, avec ses idées toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Tout le monde se moquait d'elle… Mais malgré cela, elle restait toujours la même : sa voix éthérée, son regard d'où émanait cette lueur de folie douce qu'il trouvait si attachante, et plus que tout, une indéfectible loyauté envers leur cause commune, envers Harry et Dumbledore. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait été la première à leur proposer son aide pour se rendre au Ministère de la Magie en cinquième année ? Ministère où elle s'était battue bec et ongles contre des Mangemort de la pire espèce ? N'avait-elle pas été la première des élèves de Poudlard à prêter serment pour les rejoindre à l'Ordre du Phénix lorsqu'Harry avait proposé à Dumbledore d'y intégrer des étudiants encore scolarisés pour grossir les rangs ? Et ce petit Phénix qu'elle laissait tranquillement se promener tout autour de son cou à longueur de temps n'était-il pas la preuve de son immense courage et de son total dévouement à l'Ordre, quand certains le dissimulaient à l'aide d'un sortilège ?

Ron se trouva pris d'un soudain élan de tendresse envers cette jeune fille à l'air si fragile. Il se dirigea alors vers elle, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Luna, est-ce que tu voudrais bien t'entrainer avec moi ? » En tournant sa requête dans ce sens-là, il espérait qu'elle ne croirait pas qu'il la prenait en pitié.

Luna se retourna, calmement, planta ses yeux d'un bleu profond dans les siens, tout aussi bleus et le regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire. Puis, comme si elle avait lu en lui :

« Tu sais, Ronald, tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de venir me voir. J'ai l'habitude d'être toute seule, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. » Elle avait dit cela avec un doux sourire, sans même qu'une once de rancœur n'apparaisse sur son beau visage, ce qui renforça le sentiment d'attendrissement que Ron éprouvait depuis quelque temps déjà, alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer la chaleur qui avait envahi son corps lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son prénom, le faisant rouler sur sa langue.

« Non… écoute Luna, dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle un peu plus. J'ai vraiment envie de m'entrainer avec toi. Est-ce que tu veux bien ? » Insista Ron sans quitter son regard.

« Alors c'est d'accord… » Sur ce, elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et se mis en position de défense.

Ron lui lança quelques sortilèges légers, essayant de ne pas la blesser.

« Tu me ménages, Ronald Weasley ! dit-elle d'une voix taquine. Tu sais bien que les Mangemort ne sont pas aussi prévenants que toi ! »

« Très bien, tu l'auras voulu… » sourit-il, entrant dans son jeu. Là-dessus, il augmenta petit à petit la puissance et le niveau de ses sortilèges. Lui, Harry et Hermione avait suivi un entrainement assez intensif avec Remus Lupin et Sirius Black depuis qu'ils avaient intégré l'Ordre. Ils avaient donc un assez bon niveau pour enseigner aux autres élèves.

Luna parait la plupart des sortilèges de Ron avec pas mal de facilité. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce et souplesse et ripostait avec vigueur, laissant Ron plus étonné et admiratif de minute en minute.

« Ok, dit-il au bout d'un moment, alors qu'ils transpiraient tous les deux à grosses gouttes. On fait une pause… viens t'asseoir, lui proposa-t-il en désignant les coussins disposés dans le fond de la Salle… on va regarder comment les autres se débrouillent. »

Ils s'assirent en se servant du jus de citrouille bien frais qui les attendait dans des pichets posés sur une petite table non loin d'eux et étudièrent les tactiques des autres duos.

Blaise s'entrainait avec Pansy, et Ron remarqua que le niveau des Serpentard était assez élevé. Il se doutait que d'avoir des parents Mangemort devait y être pour beaucoup et il rit intérieurement à l'idée que les formations données par ces mêmes Mangemort à certains de leurs enfants allaient finalement se retourner contre eux. Quelle ironie, pensa-t-il.

Harry se battait contre Ginny et on voyait bien qu'il retenait ses coups, comme lui-même l'avait fait plus tôt avec Luna. Cette remarque le fit sourire, d'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment que sa sœur était tout à fait capable de le contrer avec ardeur.

Neville et Lavande, plus loin, avaient arrêté de travailler : ils semblaient absorbés par les deux Serpentard qui se trouvaient juste à côté d'eux. Lavande fixait Blaise avec une intensité proche de l'indécence, mais le brun ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Neville, quant à lui, paraissait subjugué par les cheveux de Pansy qui voletaient dans tous les sens, au rythme de ses déplacements.

Padma et Parvati Patil, semblaient avoir le même niveau que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, qui se battaient l'un contre l'autre.

Anthony Goldstein quant à lui, avait du mal à résister aux sourires que lui adressait Cho Chang pour le déstabiliser et donc, il faisait un peu n'importe quoi, manquant de peu Colin Crivey, qui, avec son frère Dennis était occupé à admirer un Harry Potter en pleine action.

Tout près d'eux, dans un coin, Hermione et Drago s'entrainaient. C'était si impressionnant à voir que bientôt, tout le monde s'assit pour profiter du spectacle plus qu'étonnant qui s'offrait à eux.

En effet, la Lionne et son Serpent s'affrontaient du regard, un sourire incandescent accroché aux lèvres, à trois mètres l'un de l'autre. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait sa baguette : ils semblaient ne plus en avoir besoin. Hermione frotta un instant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, quant tout à coup, une boule enflammée jaillit de l'intérieur de ses paumes. Tout le monde retint un hoquet horrifié, et se tourna instinctivement vers Drago.

« Tu as chaud mon Cœur ? Attends, je vais arranger ça… » railla-t-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il tourna ses paumes vers elle, et lança ce qui semblait être une rafale de givre dans sa direction, qu'elle contra avec son bouclier de feu, transformant la glace en pluie fine puis en vapeur d'eau.

Les deux éléments disparurent instantanément, sous les applaudissements des autres membres et les rires des deux protagonistes.

« On continue Princesse, ou bien tu es fatiguée ? »

« Ne me sous-estimez pas Monsieur Malefoy… vous pourriez le regretter… » Elle envoya aussitôt tous les objets qui se trouvaient dans les armoires vitrées qui habillaient les murs tout autour d'eux, sur lui, juste avec la pensée.

Il disparut instantanément à sa vue et réapparut juste derrière elle, ses bras enserrant sa taille et ses lèvres posées sur sa nuque, tandis que les objets se fracassaient contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant.

Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre parmi les spectateurs, médusés.

Hermione et Drago se retournèrent vers eux, complètement hilares.

« Euh… vous vouliez peut-être jouer avec nous ? » demanda le Serpentard, malicieux, pendant qu'Hermione réparait et rangeait le bazar qu'elle avait causé.

« Bon, allez, assez rigolé… coupa Harry moitié choqué moitié amusé. Il est tard. Le couvre-feu est déjà dépassé… surveillez vos pièces, j'y inscrirai la date et l'heure de la prochaine séance. » Puis, sortant la Carte du Maraudeur, entreprit de vérifier si Rusard, Miss Teigne ou un professeur ne se trouvait pas dans les parages, avant de les laisser sortir.

Pendant que les élèves sortaient de la Salle pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, et qu'Hermione ensorcelait trois Gallions supplémentaires pour les donner aux Serpentard, Luna s'approcha de Ron.

« Merci Ronald, d'avoir été si gentil avec moi… tu n'étais pas obligé. » Elle avait posé doucement sa main sur la joue du grand rouquin, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« J'en avais envie, Luna… répondit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne pour prolonger la caresse. J'ai aimé m'entrainer avec toi. » Il sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, et une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui. « On pourra recommencer, si tu veux… »

Un bruit sec les fit sursauter, et la magie du moment disparut en un instant. Luna sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle secoua la tête, lui souhaita bonne nuit et sortit sans se retourner.

Ron resta planté là, encore sous le charme de sa main si douce contre sa joue. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rapproché de Luna en particulier. Mais il savait que la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis un certain temps avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de la compassion qu'elle lui inspirait avant, quand il la voyait seule, ou qu'elle était la cible de quelques moqueries.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant la tour Gryffondor que quand Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

* * *

Alors ? pas trop déçus ?

à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode...


	13. Le Phénix et les Serpents

Bonjour chers lecteurs...

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira je l'espère... nous en apprenons un peu plus sur certaiens personnages...

bonne lecture !

* * *

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :

lauraaa : Merci... j'espère que tu aimera la suite.

Harry : Ravie que ça te plaise... bonne lecture pour la suite !

lucie34 : c'est gentil... la suite arrive...

Guest : oui, moi aussi j'aime bien le couple Ron/Luna... entre autres... la suite te plaira, je pense...

Lana NEMESIS : merci... bonne lecture pour la suite !

Serenity20251 : Merci... ravie que ma fic te plaise, ainsi que mes lemons ! il y en aura d'autres, promis... à bientôt !

Jenifael09 : Merci... moi aussi j'aime bien ces deux là !

MamaCullen20 : Mercie beaucoup ! je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! ainsi que mes lemons... la suite arrive très bientôt !

Lulu43 : oui, merci ! effectivement je me suis bien amusée à écrire le passage où Hermione et Drago se battent ! j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi...

dray86 : la suite arrive... j'espère que tu aimera toujours autant !

Ptitoon : oui, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre... j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !

* * *

Le lendemain était une journée spéciale pour deux Serpentard en particulier. Même s'ils étaient sûrs de leurs choix, ils appréhendaient malgré tout la petite cérémonie qui allait avoir lieu le soir-même dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

En effet, ce soir, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson allaient prêter serment et intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix.

Drago tournait en rond dans la salle commune des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef en attendant son amie, alors qu'Hermione était partie chez les Gryffondor parler avec Ron et Harry. Il essayait de calmer ses nerfs, stressant de plus en plus en attendant l'heure fatidique où ils devraient se rendre chez le Directeur.

Il savait que c'était idiot d'angoisser pour ça. Il savait que ce genre de célébration n'avait rien à voir avec l'initiation à laquelle avaient droit ceux qui voulaient devenir Mangemort. Ce rituel-là, Drago le savait pour en avoir entendu parler de la bouche de son père, était des plus terribles et des plus éprouvants.

Il se déroulait en plusieurs étapes, qui avaient toutes un seul et ultime but, celui de prouver sa dévotion aveugle et totale au Seigneur des Ténèbres. La première étape consistait à regarder des prisonniers se faire torturer jusqu'à la mort lors des interrogatoires. Pour la deuxième étape, le futur Mangemort devait se joindre lui aussi à l'interrogatoire et jeter lui-même les sortilèges de torture, jusqu'à ce que le malheureux passe aux aveux ou qu'un Mangemort le tue. La dernière étape, et pas des moindres, évaluait la capacité à tuer de sang froid : un innocent était capturé de façon absolument aléatoire, souvent un Moldu ou un Né-Moldu, et le prétendant au titre devait le torturer et finalement le tuer. Et enfin, on accédait à la Marque des Ténèbres, que le Grand Manitou en personne apposait sur le bras gauche du nouveau Mangemort. Mais ce marquage était évidemment aussi douloureux qu'un Doloris.

Une tendre caresse sur sa joue le sortit de ses rêveries et il leva les yeux pour rencontrer deux perles noisette qui le regardaient avec passion. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la colla contre lui.

« Tu sais que c'est dangereux quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux-là ? » lui dit-il en se jetant sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces, chaudes et avaient un petit goût de fraise à cause du baume à lèvres qu'elle se mettait tout le temps.

« Je t'ai senti stressé… quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as peur pour ce soir ? »

« Un peu… » avoua-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour sentir son odeur si envoûtante. Il aimait ce délicat petit parfum de vanille qu'elle dégageait, celle de son gel douche préféré. Elle était un dessert gourmand à elle toute seule : ses lèvres au goût de fraise, sa peau parfumée à la vanille et ses cheveux aux fruits des bois grâce à son shampooing… un dessert des plus alléchants ! Et qui ne manquait jamais de le mettre en appétit !

« Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre. C'est le Professeur Dumbledore, je te rappelle… il ne te fera pas de mal. Il faut juste que tu sois le plus sincère possible en prêtant serment, et tout ira bien. »

« Mais comment il va savoir que je suis vraiment sincère ? »

« Si tu ne l'es pas, Fumseck, le Phénix, s'enflammera… »

« D'accord… Tu seras avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr, il faut des témoins de toute façon… mais si tu ne veux pas, tu peux demander à rester seul avec lui. »

« Non, je veux que tu sois près de moi. »

« D'accord. Nous n'allons pas tarder à y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure. Pansy arrive bientôt ? »

« Oui, répondit Drago en regardant sa montre. D'ici cinq minutes elle devrait être là. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me donnes du courage… » Sur ces mots, il attrapa ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux et passionné, auquel Hermione répondit avec ferveur, se pressant un peu plus contre lui. Elle mit fin au baiser quand leur souffle vint à manquer. Il grogna de frustration, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon Amour… je me rattraperai ce soir, après la cérémonie. » lui dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle et pleine de sous-entendus.

« Mmmh… tu vas me rendre cinglé ! » Elle rit et tout de suite après, des coups à l'entrée annoncèrent l'arrivée de Pansy.

Les deux Serpentard et la Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers le Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils furent rejoints par Harry, Ron et Blaise devant la Gargouille, qui les laissa passer lorsqu'elle entendit parler de « Patacitrouilles ».

Ils montèrent les marches qui les menaient à la grande porte en bois qu'Hermione frappa à l'aide du heurtoir. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et ils entrèrent.

Les nouveaux venus furent accueillis par le Directeur lui-même, accompagné de Minerva McGonagall et de Severus Rogue et prirent place sur les fauteuils moelleux qui les attendaient.

« Soyez les bienvenus, mes enfants. Commença le Vieux Sage en ouvrant les bras, le regard bienveillant et un sourire franc aux lèvres. Vous êtes ici dans le but d'officialiser votre appartenance à la Lumière, et par conséquent de renoncer au Mal. Êtes-vous d'accord avec cela ? »

« Oui, répondirent Drago et Pansy d'une même voix, un peu intimidés par le regard perçant de Dumbledore qui semblait les passer aux rayons X. »

« Très bien. Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez vous lever, je vous prie. » Drago s'exécuta, tremblant un peu, et jetant un œil à la dérobée à Hermione qui lui sourit. Le Professeur pointa sa baguette sur le front du Serpentard et dit :

« Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, jurez vous d'être en ces lieux de votre propre volonté ? »

« Je le jure. » Un mince filament argenté apparut autour de sa tête formant comme une couronne étincelante.

« Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, jurez vous d'être en pleine possession de vos moyens physiques et mentaux afin de pouvoir prêter serment ? »

« Je le jure. » Un deuxième filament apparut, au-dessus du premier.

« Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, jurez vous de servir le Bien et de toujours rester du côté de la Lumière ? »

« Je le jure. » Un troisième filament argenté apparut au dessus des deux autres.

« Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, jurez vous de tout faire pour venir en aide à toute personne menacée par les Forces du Mal ? »

« Je le jure. » Un quatrième filament apparut.

« Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, je vous proclame dès à présent membre officiel de l'Ordre du Phénix. » Les quatre filaments brillèrent d'une intense lumière pendant quelques secondes, puis se rassemblèrent en un seul, tournoyant sur lui-même pour former une petite boule lumineuse que Dumbledore toucha du bout de sa baguette, en murmurant une incantation que Drago ne comprit pas. La boule s'éleva tout à coup au-dessus de la tête du blond, puis se dirigea vers Fumseck qui attendait juste à côté. Le grand Phénix ouvrit un large bec et avala la boule lumineuse. Il s'envola vers Drago en chantant, approcha sa tête de son cou, dans lequel il déposa une larme argentée qui disparut à travers sa peau, puis repartit aussitôt vers son perchoir.

Désormais, à la place de la larme, derrière son oreille, résidait un minuscule Phénix.

« Bienvenue Monsieur Malefoy, dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Désormais vous aller œuvrer pour une juste cause. »

« Merci Professeur, je saurai m'en montrer digne. » répondit Drago avec une émotion que lui-même ne se connaissait pas. Puis il se dirigea directement vers Hermione pendant que le Directeur commençait avec une Pansy des plus tremblantes.

Hermione avait les joues striées de larmes : jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, qu'un jour, Drago Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentard, fils d'un des plus terribles Mangemort que la Terre ait porté, pourrait entrer à l'Ordre du Phénix. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de fierté et d'amour pour une personne.

Il la serra contre lui, collant son front contre le sien, ses larmes lui transperçant le cœur.

« _Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime_ » lui dit-elle dans leur lien.

« _Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser_ » lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le Chant du Phénix et se retournèrent vers Pansy qui arborait à présent le signe de sa toute nouvelle appartenance à la Lumière.

Blaise se précipita vers elle pour la féliciter, tandis que Dumbledore faisait signe à Rogue et McGonagall de se rapprocher.

Les deux professeurs, en tant que « témoins » officiels de l'incorporation des deux nouvelles recrues joignirent leurs baguettes à celle du Directeur qui marmonna une incantation qui en fit jaillir des étincelles argentées et dorées, scellant ainsi le Pacte et clôturant la cérémonie.

« Voilà, dit Dumbledore, maintenant, il est temps d'aller vous coucher… Monsieur Zabini, veuillez ramener Miss Parkinson dans son dortoir je vous prie, nous devons encore discuter avec Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Bien Monsieur, bonne soirée. » répondit Blaise en entrainant Pansy, encore toute retournée, hors du bureau. Ils furent bientôt suivis par le Professeur McGonagall et Harry et Ron. Hermione ne sachant pas si elle devait rester ou pas.

« Miss Granger, je pense que vous pourrez vous passer de mon Filleul quelques minutes… » lança Rogue d'une voix sarcastique.

« Non ! Severus, je préfèrerais qu'elle reste… s'il-te-plaît… » Rogue tiqua : ce n'était plus l'élève qui s'adressait à son professeur, mais le filleul qui s'adressait à son parrain adoré. Et Drago savait qu'il ne lui résisterait pas. Comme Severus ne disait rien, il rajouta avec un grand sourire malicieux : « de toute façon, elle le saura dès que j'aurai franchi les portes du bureau, alors… autant qu'elle soit au courant en même temps que moi. »

« Comme tu voudras, Drago… » soupira Rogue, vaincu. Il n'insista pas. Il savait que c'était inutile et que de toute façon il aurait cédé tôt ou tard. Et oui… le grand Severus Rogue, la Chauve-souris des Cachot, ancien Mangemort devenu le plus grand espion de tous les temps, dont le sale caractère et les sarcasmes inspiraient une frayeur sans nom à tous les élèves de Poudlard, lui, la Terreur par excellence, ne résistait pas au moindre caprice de son filleul adoré. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait toujours soutenu, toujours défendu, qui protégeait ses intérêts lorsque son père dépassait les bornes. C'était lui qui lui avait offert son premier Balai et qui lui avait appris à voler. Il le revoyait lorsque pour son cinquième anniversaire, voulant attirer l'attention de son idiot de père, Drago avait malencontreusement mis le feu au tapis du salon, récoltant en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, un séjour d'une journée et une nuit dans les profondeurs humides et moisies des cachots du Manoir Malefoy. Il était alors subrepticement venu lui tenir compagnie, faisant jaillir un feu d'artifice de sa baguette ainsi qu'un appétissant gâteau d'anniversaire. Il l'aimait comme son fils. Il ressemblait tellement à Narcissa… il avait hérité de cette beauté froide et irrésistible à la fois… Il secoua rapidement la tête, pour reprendre ses esprits et éviter que les souvenirs de son amour perdu ne reviennent à la surface…

« Bien, annonça Dumbledore en fermant la porte de son bureau d'un coup de baguette magique. Il est temps que nous parlions des desseins de votre père, Monsieur Malefoy… »

Hermione se raidit aussitôt.

« Tout va bien mon Cœur » lui murmura-t-il en serrant ses doigts.

Severus resta interdit un instant : que Drago Malefoy appelle une fille « mon cœur » représentait une situation sans précédent. Il était bien placé pour savoir que son filleul n'avait pas l'habitude d'affubler ses conquêtes de ce genre de surnom ridicule et un peu trop niais à son goût. Finalement, cette Prophétie avait peut-être du bon… Drago avait droit au bonheur que lui n'avait pas eu. Son Filleul avait été élevé à la dure et n'avait jamais vu ses parents se témoigner le moindre signe d'amour… évidemment, puis qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas : ils avaient été mariés à l'âge de vingt ans par leurs parents respectifs.

Le père de Lucius, Abraxas, voulait que son fils épouse une fille Black, grande famille de Sang Pur aussi riche que celle des Malefoy. Lucius n'y avait pas vu d'inconvénients du moment qu'il pouvait continuer à aller voir ses nombreuses maîtresses. Bellatrix ayant déjà épousé le fils Lestrange et Androméda ne faisant déjà plus partie de la famille depuis belle lurette, Narcissa n'avait pas eu le choix. Et le fait qu'elle fréquentait Severus dans le plus grand des secrets depuis leur sixième année à Poudlard n'avait pas aidé à ce qu'elle accepte facilement cette situation.

Les deux amants avaient décidé d'un commun accord d'arrêter leur liaison. Ils avaient tenu bon, difficilement, mais tenu quand-même, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa en vienne à lui avouer que son mari ne l'avait plus touchée depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte de Drago… cette nuit-là avait été la première d'une très, très longue série de rencontres clandestines et adultérines.

« Severus… SEVERUS ! » L'interpelé sortit de sa torpeur. « Mais où étiez-vous donc, mon ami ? » demanda Dumbledore en tapotant son épaule.

« Excusez-moi… je réfléchissais. » répondit Rogue rapidement. Puis, se ressaisissant une bonne fois pour toutes, il vint s'asseoir face au bureau du Directeur, à côté de Drago et Hermione. « Oui, donc… voilà. Lucius m'a demandé conseil il y a quelques jours, pour savoir quand il conviendrait le mieux de faire entrer Drago dans les Rangs. Je lui ai proposé d'attendre encore quelques mois, arguant le fait qu'il était encore un peu jeune… nous sommes en octobre, il n'a dix-sept ans que depuis le mois de juin. De toute façon, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à l'étranger pour encore un mois ou deux. Mais il n'attendra pas jusqu'à juin prochain. »

« Je ne veux pas être un Mangemort ! » s'insurgea Drago. « On va bien trouver une solution, non ? » Le jeune homme lança un regard implorant à son parrain, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore, la main tellement serrée autour de celle d'Hermione que celle-ci réprima une grimace. « S'il vous plaît… ne laissez pas mon père décider de ma vie. Je viens de prêter serment, et depuis que je suis lié à cette Prophétie, il m'est intolérable de ne serait-ce que penser à servir les Forces du Mal… » Hermione caressa doucement sa joue pour l'inciter au calme, puis s'adressant à Dumbledore :

« Professeur, s'il vous plaît… il doit y avoir un moyen de lui épargner ça… » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et des trémolos dans la voix.

« Je sais… répondit le Directeur, le regard sombre tout à coup. Je comprends votre désarroi. Il est évident que vous ne pouvez pas intégrer les rangs de Voldemort, Monsieur Malefoy. Ni même comme espion à l'instar de Severus. Je ne vois donc qu'une seule solution… mais cela ne sera pas facile… »

« Je suis prêt à faire ce que vous voudrez… peu m'importe du moment que je ne porterai pas cette horrible Marque des Ténèbres… j'ai assez de tatouages comme ça. » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin à Hermione afin d'essayer de la détendre.

« Très bien… Alors je suppose que la solution serait de ne plus jamais rentrer chez vous. »

« QUOI ? » Rogue et Drago avait crié en même temps, ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore.

« Et ma mère ! je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule avec ces cinglés… même si je ne la vois que pendant les vacances, le reste du temps, nous correspondons tout de même par Hibou… » s'indigna Drago.

« Il y a peut-être une solution… » tenta Rogue, voyant son filleul s'énerver. Dumbledore planta un instant ses yeux bleus dans le regard noir du Professeur puis réfléchit.

« En effet… mais cela va demander pas mal de travail concernant le renforcement des défenses de l'école… il nous faudra aussi des témoins… beaucoup de témoins… et il nous faut trouver une occasion qui tienne la route… »

« J'ai trouvé l'occasion, Albus… »

« Excusez-moi ! les coupa Drago qui commençait à se lasser de ce dialogue auquel il ne comprenait rien. Mais, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, est-ce que vous pouvez nous expliquer de quoi vous parlez ? »

D'un geste, Dumbledore demanda à Severus d'expliquer son idée.

« Dans deux semaines, ce sera l'anniversaire de ton père. Comme chaque année, une soirée sera organisée au Manoir Malefoy et je suppose que tu y seras aussi... Drago acquiesça. Les Aurors et quelques membres de l'Ordre vont en profiter pour y faire une descente... c'était déjà prévu depuis un moment. Il y aura des Mangemort - dont je ferai évidemment partie - mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas là puisque comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il est à l'étranger. Les Aurors devront se débrouiller pour arrêter Lucius et les Mangemort présents moi compris. »

« Et ensuite ? » demanda Hermione, inquiète.

« Ensuite, continua Dumbledore, Lucius et les Mangemort seront emmenés au Ministère, tandis que Lady Malefoy et vous, Drago, serez emmenés à Poudlard en toute discrétion dès le départ des autres invités. La contrepartie c'est que vous serez obligés, votre mère et vous, de demeurer au château, puisque nous allons faire croire à votre père que vous avez quitté le pays en cachette de peur des représailles ce qu'il comprendra puisque lui-même sera envoyé à Azkaban avec les autres Mangemort. Et vous, Severus, ne pourrez plus être envoyé en mission. »

« Cela semble astucieux comme plan, mais… commença Drago, où allons-nous vivre ma mère et moi ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître grossier après tout ce que vous faites pour moi, mais, je ne peux pas me séparer d'Hermione, vous le savez bien… et je doute que ma mère… »

« Oh, pour votre mère, ne vous inquiétez pas… le coupa Dumbledore, un sourire étrangement espiègle sur les lèvres. Il y a un très joli petit appartement juste à côté de celui du Professeur Rogue… je suis sûr qu'elle y sera très bien… n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

Le Maître des Potions regarda son mentor avec suspicion… serait-il au courant de sa liaison avec Cissy ? Oh, et puis après tout… il connaissait toujours tout sur tout le monde… alors, pourquoi pas ça aussi… Il leva les yeux au ciel, renifla de dépit et acquiesça en silence.

« Bien ! Voilà qui est réglé, dans ce cas… Maintenant, il est temps d'aller se coucher… Mes enfants, vous avez cours, demain… ajouta Dumbledore d'un ton paternel en leur ouvrant la porte. Bonne nuit à tous. »

Ils se levèrent, lui souhaitèrent également une bonne nuit et quittèrent le bureau Directorial, Severus prenant la direction des Cachots, les deux Préfets partant vers leurs appartements main dans la main.

* * *

Alors ? votre avis ? comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?

à bientôt pour la suite...


	14. Rapprochements en tout genre

Bonjour à tous...

voici tout de suite un autre chapitre extrêmement court... mais qui est plutôt une introduction au chapitre suivant...

Nous découvrons d'autres facettes de certains personnages... je vous laisse découvrir lesquels...

* * *

Les jours passaient tranquillement, s'étirant en semaines. Et déjà, décembre était là, apportant avec lui le froid et la neige. Le plan imaginé par les Professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore avait été finement mené : le soir de l'anniversaire de Lucius Malefoy, une trentaine d'hommes, Aurors et membres de l'Ordre confondus, avait envahi le Manoir et mit en état d'arrestation bon nombre de Mangemort, parmi lesquels : Lucius lui-même, Bellatrix Lestrange, Travers, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle père et fils. Les autres Mangemort présents ayant réussi à prendre la fuite.

Tout ce joli petit monde était dorénavant bien enfermé dans des cellules séparées de la prison d'Azkaban, maintenant gardée par des Aurors depuis que les Détraqueurs avaient rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus Rogue avait une fois de plus joué son rôle à la perfection pour la dernière fois qu'il devrait se faire passer pour un Mangemort.

Désormais, Lucius Malefoy était persuadé que sa femme et son fils avaient fuit le pays pour éviter d'avoir à répondre aux questions trop embarrassantes du Ministère après la découverte d'une chambre secrète cachée dans les profondeurs du Manoir, où bon nombre d'objets apparentés à la Magie Noire avaient été retrouvés.

Lady Malefoy, elle, coulait des jours paisibles, elle avait eu l'air de s'être acclimatée à sa nouvelle condition de réfugiée avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle avait accepté assez facilement l'idée que son Sang-Pur de fils unique soit lié à une Née-Moldue, Prophétie en cause ou non. Cette réaction avait grandement surpris Drago. Mais son bien-être apparent semblait être lié à un tout autre évènement, assez inattendu celui-là.

En effet, un dimanche matin où le blondinet avait voulu aller voir sa mère dans ses quartiers dans le but de lui proposer de venir déjeuner dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Hermione, il avait eu la surprise de trouver un certain Directeur des Serpentard, le torse nu et les cheveux en bataille, sortant de sa chambre à coucher.

Severus s'était figé et Narcissa avait commencé à balbutier quelques paroles inintelligibles lorsque Drago, plus qu'heureux de cette situation, avait levé une main pour la faire taire, lui faisant comprendre que cette histoire ne le regardait en rien et qu'elle avait bien le droit de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, du moment que cela la rendait heureuse. Car après tout, qui de mieux que son parrain adoré pouvait prendre soin de sa mère adorée. Drago était donc reparti chez lui tout content, l'invitation du midi complètement oubliée.

Si les cours se passaient le plus habituellement du monde, les entrainements de l'AD, eux, étaient assez renversants.

Les séances avaient lieu tous les samedi après-midi (sauf match de Quidditch) et duraient jusque tard dans la nuit, Dobby les fournissant en nourriture et boissons variées.

Drago et Hermione offraient des spectacles aussi hallucinants les uns que les autres, leurs pouvoirs montant en puissance de jour en jour. Ils en avaient désormais une parfaite maîtrise. Jouant l'un avec l'autre en associant la magie avec les Éléments. Se battant l'un contre l'autre ou bien combinant leurs pouvoirs en une parfaite harmonie. Ils maîtrisaient désormais la magie sans baguette et la télékinésie, et dépassaient de loin le Professeur Rogue en Occlumencie et Légilimencie.

Luna, elle, s'entrainait le plus souvent avec Ron, ce dernier trouvant toujours une excuse pour se joindre à elle. La Serdaigle, déjà étonnamment douée, était devenue stupéfiante, contrant et attaquant ses adversaires avec beaucoup de facilité. Ron était de plus en plus attiré par la douce rêveuse, qui ne semblait pas indifférente au charme du rouquin.

Mais les progrès les plus spectaculaires étaient sans nul doute ceux de Lavande et de Neville. En effet, ils ne faisaient plus équipe ensemble lors des entrainements : Pansy et Blaise s'étaient « occupés » d'eux.

Pansy avait raconté à Drago comment elle s'était prise d'affection pour le Gryffondor lorsque celui-ci lui avait appris pour quelle raison il habitait avec sa grand-mère. Elle avait décidé de lui apprendre tout ce qu'elle savait.

Blaise, quant à lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la pseudo-relation qu'il entretenait avec Lavande… ils étaient ensembles sans vraiment l'être. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à vraiment définir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Drago resta abasourdi lorsque son meilleur ami lui raconta comment tout avait commencé.

* * *

Alors... qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de Drago ?

Comme certains l'auront sûrement deviné, le prochain chapitre sera un LEMON entre deux personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement... à bientôt !


	15. Cravate et jus de citrouille

Salut !

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis d'une humeur généreuse, aujourd'hui !

Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de poster ce petit LEMON, qui vous plaira, je l'espère... il concerne deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup mettre en scène, d'ailleurs, vous remarquerez au fil de la fic que nous verrons d'autres lemons avec eux...

bonne lecture, et... ENJOY !

* * *

_[Blaise, quant à lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de la pseudo-relation qu'il entretenait avec Lavande… ils étaient ensemble sans vraiment l'être. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à vraiment définir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.]_

Drago resta abasourdi lorsque son meilleur ami lui raconta comment tout avait commencé.

** Flash Back**

C'était un samedi soir, un peu après Halloween. Blaise avait senti les yeux de la jolie Gryffondor lui brûler la peau pendant tout le temps où il s'était entrainé avec Pansy. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le reluquait comme ça... Mais, bizarrement, cela ne le dérangeait pas… au contraire, même, il semblait s'y être habitué… Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait vers elle, elle détournait les yeux, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Plus tard, alors que tous les membres de l'AD sortaient de la Salle sur Demande, il avait remarqué qu'elle était restée un peu en arrière, faisant semblant de regarder les objets rangés dans une des armoires vitrées. Laissant Pansy partir devant, il attendit que cette dernière ferme la porte derrière elle, non sans lui avoir lancé un clin d'œil assez suggestif en partant.

Il s'était rapproché de Lavande, l'air de rien, et avait engagé la conversation. Parlant de choses et d'autres d'une banalité effarante, il laissait sans vergogne ses grands yeux noirs se balader sur son corps. Elle portait son uniforme de Poudlard, composé d'un chemisier blanc dont elle avait noué le bas, laissant voir un peu la peau de son ventre plat et doré, et d'une petite jupe plissée grise. Il ne savait pas si c'était son imagination, mais sa jupe à elle semblait légèrement plus courte que celle des autres filles du collège. Tout en lui parlant, elle jouait machinalement avec sa cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

« Alors, avait-elle demandé, qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être dans l'AD ? »

« C'est sympa… en plus de faire des progrès énormes en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du mal, il y a des choses assez intéressantes… » avait répondu Blaise en se rapprochant encore un peu.

« Des choses assez intéressantes ? » avait répété Lavande en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Oui, même… _alléchantes_, je dirais… tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? » Blaise semblait hypnotisé par ce regard pénétrant qui ne le quittait pas. Elle jouait encore avec sa cravate et le Serpentard eut une envie soudaine de tirer dessus pour l'approcher encore plus de lui.

« Non… je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… dit-elle, taquine, toujours avec cette maudite cravate entre les doigts. Peut-être que tu peux m'aider à comprendre… »

Blaise la regardait, les sourcils froncés : le sexe lui sortait par tous les pores de la peau. Sans être vulgaire, elle était tentatrice et il fixait cette cravate, des idées plutôt vicieuses lui venant à l'esprit. Tous ses gestes, toutes ses mimiques étaient calculés pour le séduire. Et ça marchait très bien. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur se répandre dans son corps et sa respiration s'accélérer. Maudite cravate.

« Dis-moi que tu n'es pas innocente à ce point… » sourit Blaise, abandonnant tout faux semblant. Il était vraiment proche d'elle à présent. Il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, ce qui obligeait Lavande à lever le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Qui t'a dit que j'étais innocente… » murmura-t-elle un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, relevant son visage encore d'avantage vers le sien.

« Personne. » Et il fondit sur ses lèvres. Les bras du Serpentard se refermèrent comme un étau autour de la Gryffondor, qui pressa son corps contre le sien.

De la pointe de sa langue, il titilla ses lèvres et elle ouvrit la bouche pour le laisser entrer, nouant sa langue avec la sienne. Le baiser se fit plus fougueux et elle gémit dans sa bouche en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Les mains de Blaise se déplaçaient sur son corps, passant sous son chemisier pour aller caresser la peau douce de son ventre. Elle se pressa encore plus contre lui, et il descendit ses grandes mains jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa jupe. Il agrippa ses fesses et la souleva pendant qu'elle entourait d'elle-même ses jambes fines et musclées autour de son bassin.

Blaise avança un peu et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, provoquant un gémissement encore plus fort qu'elle étouffa dans sa bouche. Il sentait la chaleur de son intimité contre son bassin, ce qui le fit durcir instantanément.

Profitant qu'elle était appuyée contre le mur, il commença à déboutonner son chemisier, sa bouche descendant dans son cou pour y déposer des baisers brûlants.

Il dût interrompre ses baisers lorsqu'elle entreprit de lui enlever son pull et sa chemise, le laissant torse nu, dévoilant des pectoraux sculptés par le Quidditch.

Elle laissait ses mains vagabonder sur ses épaules et son torse musclé, frottant son entre-jambe contre sa virilité qu'elle sentait de plus en plus dure entre eux.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Blaise à cette nouvelle caresse, tandis qu'il attrapait de ses lèvres avides une pointe durcie par le désir, dressée devant lui, qu'il avait sortie de son soutien-gorge, sa cravate se baladant impudemment entre ses seins. Lavande gémissait de plus un plus, rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Elle faufila une de ses mains entre eux et commença à déboutonner son pantalon, passant directement sa petite main dans son boxer. Blaise crût défaillir quand elle enroula sa main autour de son érection, lui intiment de rapides mouvements de va-et-vient.

N'y tenant plus, il remit ses mains sous ses fesses pour la porter, reprenant ses lèvres, et la déposa sur la table un peu plus loin, envoyant valser les gobelets et les pichets de jus de citrouille qui s'y trouvaient, répandant la boisson orange un peu partout.

Elle avait lâché son membre imposant qui était tendu au possible. Il la fit s'allonger sur la table. Elle frissonna lorsque son dos entra en contact avec le liquide froid. Il écarta ses cuisses pour avoir une vue sur son intimité qu'il commença à caresser par-dessus le tissu déjà trempé.

« Mmmh… tu es déjà toute mouillée rien que pour moi… » murmura-t-il d'une voix voilée par le désir.

« Et… ça te plaît ? » répondit-elle, aguicheuse, pendant qu'il écartait délicatement le tissus du bout des doigts.

« Oh oui, t'as pas idée… » Là-dessus, il enfonça un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle, débutant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Il caressa son petit bouton de chair de l'autre main, vite remplacée par sa langue, tandis qu'il insérait un deuxième doigt en elle, en suçant, léchant, aspirant son clitoris avec avidité.

« Blaise, arrête de jouer ! » lui intima-t-elle alors qu'il bougeait ses doigts avec une lenteur désespérante.

« A tes ordres Princesse ! » Et il accéléra ses va-et-vient, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

« Oh oui ! continue comme ça ! mmmh c'est bon ! » Elle se tortillait, sentant monter le plaisir par vague, et gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Blaise la regardait à présent. Deux de ses doigts allaient et venaient dans sa moiteur, son autre main caressait frénétiquement son clitoris et elle ne cachait pas ses cris de plaisir. Il adorait ça ! Elle répondait parfaitement à ses caresses et avait l'air d'apprécier ses petits « jeux ». Elle le rendait fou à l'exciter comme ça ! Il était tellement tendu qu'il avait mal et il sentait qu'elle allait bientôt perdre pied. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte sans lui. Alors, joueur, il la poussa jusqu'au bord du précipice, puis tout d'un coup, juste avant qu'elle ne décolle, il retira ses doigts.

« BLAISE ! » Elle avait crié, tant sa frustration était terrible. Se relevant sur ses coudes, essoufflée, elle le regarda, incrédule. Il affichait un regard affamé.

« Je veux t'entendre le dire… » Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il lui demandait.

« J'ai envie de toi. » Elle avait compris.

Il se positionna alors entre ses cuisses et la pénétra doucement, profitant un maximum de ce moment de félicité, gémissant avec elle. Après un petit moment à être resté immobile, pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence, il commença à bouger. Il allait et venait dans son corps de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profond.

Il était complètement excité par la vue qui s'offrait à lui : elle était allongée sur la table, appuyée sur ses coudes, ses jambes autour de lui, la tête renversée en arrière, et lui la tenait par les hanches, la faisant coulisser sur son membre tendu. Elle avait sa jupe retroussée sur son ventre, son chemisier ouvert laissant apparaitre ses seins qu'il avait sorti plus tôt de leur prison de tissu avec toujours cette fichue cravate qui se balançaient au rythme de ses assauts.

C'était la vision la plus érotique qui soit. Il accéléra encore un peu, il n'allait plus tenir encore longtemps mais il voulait venir en même temps qu'elle, et il savait qu'elle non plus n'était pas loin… elle criait de plus en plus fort.

« Blaise… s'il-te-plaît… » implora-t-elle, gémissante.

« Pas encore, Princesse ! » il gardait le rythme de ses mouvements, jouant avec leur plaisir à tous les deux.

« Blaise… j'en peux plus ! » Il accéléra un tout petit peu, la faisant se tortiller encore plus.

« Attends encore un peu… » dit-il en accélérant encore ses mouvements alors qu'elle se tordait sous lui. Puis tout à coup, sentant qu'il allait jouir, il appuya fortement sur son clitoris gonflé de plaisir, « MAINTENANT ! » cria-t-il.

« BLAAAAAAAAAAISE ! » hurla-t-elle en s'arquant d'un seul coup sous la puissance de son orgasme alors qu'il se déversait en elle en poussant un long grognement rauque. Il retomba sur elle, essoufflé et complètement lessivé.

Il la regarda redescendre doucement de son orgasme, visiblement très fier de lui. Puis, il se retira doucement de sa féminité qu'il avait trouvée si chaude et si accueillante et la prit dans ses bras pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je vais garder ça, si tu permets… » lui dit Blaise en lui enlevant sa cravate qu'il fourra sans ménagement dans sa poche. Elle sourit, il lui vola un baiser.

Il marmonna une incantation pour la débarrasser du jus de citrouille qui mouillait ses vêtements, et la déposa délicatement sur les coussins où il s'allongea à côté d'elle, épuisé mais comblé. Ils se reposèrent comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de repartir chacun dans leur dortoir pour finir la nuit.

À partir de ce soir-là, ils avaient renouvelé l'expérience plus souvent qu'il ne saurait le dire. Se retrouvant parfois entre deux cours dans une salle de classe vide, dans un placard à balais, dans la Salle sur Demande, et même des fois dans les vestiaires des Serpentard où elle venait le rejoindre sous la douche après l'entrainement de Quidditch.

** Fin du Flash Back**

Blaise ne pensait pas être amoureux, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien niveau sexe. Elle aimait leurs jeux autant que lui. Il ne s'était jamais autant éclaté en s'envoyant en l'air. Pour preuve, elle était la seule avec qui il couchait depuis cette fameuse première fois. Et le fait qu'il ait toujours la cravate Rouge et Or dans une de ses poches en disait long sur sa façon de penser.

Lavande aussi s'accommodait très bien de cette situation. Blaise était le seul avec qui elle couchait, et ça lui convenait très bien comme ça. Elle ne demandait rien d'autre. Il répondait présent quand ses hormones la chatouillaient et elle était là pour lui, lorsqu'il en avait envie. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais plutôt une amitié améliorée, avec des moments plutôt torrides. Et ils adoraient ça !

* * *

Alors ? vos impressions ? avez-vous apprécié ce lemon avec Blaise et Lavande ?

la suite bientôt !


	16. Le Bal de Noël - Partie 1

Bonjour chers lecteurs...

Voici un petit chapitre sans pétention aucune, qui j'espère vous plaira néanmoins... effectivement, nous retrouvons notre couple préféré qui nous offrent une petite démonstration assez originale de leurs nouveaux pouvoirs... j'espère que ça vous plaira... attention LEMON...

bonne lecture

* * *

Dumbledore, en ces temps troublés, avait décidé que les élèves avaient le droit de s'amuser un peu. Il décida alors de remettre au goût du jour un évènement qui avait été abandonné depuis le retour de Voldemort, à savoir, le Bal de Noël.

Il avait donc annoncé son intention la veille des vacances de Noël, pendant le dîner, où il avait précisé, à la grande indignation de certains, que seuls les élèves à partir de la cinquième année auraient le droit d'y participer.

Certains élèves affichaient clairement leur enthousiasme, d'autres, une mine plutôt maussade, soit en raison de leur jeune âge, soit en raison du fait qu'ils devaient rentrer chez eux pour les vacances.

Le Directeur avec fait exprès de faire son annonce le dernier jour, car il savait que ceux qui devaient partir n'auraient pas le temps de revoir leurs projets. Il savait aussi que la majorité des Serpentard rentreraient chez eux pour les fêtes. Et comme ces derniers se trouvaient pour la plupart être des enfants de Mangemort, moins ils seraient nombreux, mieux cela se passerait… et peut-être que Lady Malefoy pourrait sortir de chez elle.

La pauvre femme devait rester cloîtrée toute la journée, prenant même ses repas dans ses quartiers… ou ceux de Severus qui avait déserté la Grande Salle depuis qu'elle résidait au Château, préférant jouir de sa compagnie plutôt que de celle d'une bande de « cornichons écervelés et complètement stupides » qu'il devait déjà supporter lors des cours. Elle ne s'autorisait à sortir que le soir, une fois les élèves bien cantonnés dans leurs dortoirs, faisant de longues balades dans le parc avec le Maître des Potions.

Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue le samedi suivant pour que les élèves puissent s'acheter leur tenue de soirée.

Mais Drago et Narcissa, ne pouvant pas sortir de Poudlard, avaient dû commander leurs habits par correspondance chez Mme Guipure.

C'est pourquoi, un matin, alors qu'elle sortait de sa douche, Hermione, encore avec sa serviette humide autour d'elle, découvrit sur son lit un grand paquet blanc portant l'étiquette de la maison de la célèbre couturière. Intriguée elle l'ouvrit et resta sans voix. La robe qu'elle sortit de son écrin était somptueuse : c'était une très longue robe de velours rouge sang avec une fente qui remontait jusque sur la cuisse gauche. Le bustier, très prêt du corps, arborait de minuscules arabesques brodées de fils dorés qui se rejoignaient sur le haut en de fines bretelles. Une paire de chaussures à hauts talons parachevaient la parure.

« Tu seras magnifique dans cette robe, même si je te préfère sans rien du tout… » Elle se retourna et vit Drago, nonchalamment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, les mains dans les poches. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, rangea la robe dans sa boite et s'approcha de lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Merci, elle est superbe… Tu as parlé au Professeur Dumbledore pour savoir comment on pouvait aller au bal ensemble sans éveiller les soupçons ? »

« Rien de plus simple : il m'a dit que selon la tradition, les Préfets-en-Chef étaient _obligés_ d'ouvrir le Bal… alors, puisqu'on n'a _pas_ le choix… » Il avait passé ses mains autour de sa taille, et, tout en parlant avait commencé à défaire le nœud de la serviette, qui tomba par terre. « Oups... quelle maladresse ! » Dit-il faussement désolé.

Hermione se recula, nue, et le regarda, la mine sérieuse mais les yeux pleins de malice. « Très bien… puisque c'est ainsi… » D'un simple mouvement de la main, puisque sa baguette lui était désormais inutile, elle fit littéralement disparaitre ses vêtements. « On est à égalité, maintenant… »

Drago sourit. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, se concentra un instant puis fit léviter sa tendre moitié directement sur le lit, où elle se trouva allongée. Elle rit, puis voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, fit de même avec lui, qui se retrouva allongé sur elle.

« Pratiques, ces nouveaux pouvoirs… » rigola le Serpentard. Puis il captura ses lèvres. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et il laissa sa langue chaude caresser la sienne, langoureusement. Mais la Gryffondor ne l'entendait comme ça…

D'un habile mouvement du bassin, elle les fit basculer pour se retrouver sur lui, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Lentement, elle descendit sa bouche dans son cou grignotant la peau fine et douce jusqu'à son oreille, raclant le lobe de ses dents, le faisant gémir doucement.

Il caressait son dos, descendant dangereusement ses mains vers ses fesses qu'il commença à malaxer. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude d'Hermione passer de l'une à l'autre des petites pointes au niveau de ses pectoraux. Puis, sa respiration s'accéléra quand il la sentit descendre plus bas, sur ses abdominaux.

L'anticipation le fit durcir encore plus et son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres gourmandes sur son gland. Un gémissement rauque encouragea la brunette qui engloutit le membre de son Serpentard, lui intimant de longs mouvements de va et vient.

Drago grognait. Elle le rendait fou. Fou d'amour, fou de désir, fou de plaisir. Il entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés et suivit le mouvement de sa tête pendant que son gland butait de plus en plus rapidement contre le fond de sa gorge.

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer… il aurait bien aimé rester dans sa si délicieuse bouche, appréciant ses caresses jusqu'au bout, mais l'envie qu'il avait d'elle était plus forte et plus urgente.

Prenant son visage en coupe, il la ramena vers lui et embrassa ses lèvres. Le baiser se fit plus sauvage, et Hermione sentait de plus en plus sa virilité dure contre son intimité déjà humide. N'y tenant plus, elle l'attrapa et le guida directement en elle, les faisant soupirer tous les deux…

Drago agrippait ses hanches pour accompagner ses balancements. Il aimait la voir se déhancher sur lui et voir ses petits seins bouger en rythme. Il se redressa tout d'un coup, appuyant son dos à la tête du lit et attrapa un de ses mamelons avec ses dents. Il les mordillait, les suçait, la faisant gémir de plus en plus.

Hermione montait et descendait le long de son membre dressé. Elle sentait son plaisir augmenter de minute en minute. Elle basculait sa tête en arrière, la respiration erratique, ses gémissements se transformant en cris, accompagnant les grognements de Drago.

Elle était proche, il le savait. Mais c'était encore trop tôt… il n'avait pas fini de jouer avec elle… Toujours assis avec elle sur ses hanches, il la poussa légèrement sur le lit. Il se mit à genoux face à elle, et releva son bassin, de façon à ce que seules ses épaules touchent le lit. Il mit ses jambes douces autour de lui, les nouant dans son dos. Il avait une vue parfaite de l'endroit où ils étaient unis. Il voyait son sexe dur entrer et sortir du sien humide et chaud. Cette vision l'excita encore plus et il saisit ses hanches pour accélérer le mouvement.

Hermione criait de plus en plus fort, balançant sa tête de gauche à droite, totalement submergée par le plaisir. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur son clitoris. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit Drago dressé face à elle, qui soufflait vers le bas. Il utilisait ses pouvoirs une fois de plus, et c'était renversant ! La chaleur du plaisir dans son bas-ventre contrastant au souffle glacé de Drago la firent perdre pied et elle décolla, ses muscles se resserrant violement autour de lui, le faisant crier à son tour.

Ils retombèrent lourdement sur le lit, essoufflés et heureux.

« Ça ! C'était quelque chose ! » souffla Hermione en essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière.

Drago rigola. « Totalement d'accord… je suis content d'y avoir pensé ! »

« Tu peux recommencer quand tu veux ! »

« Ah oui ? » Il se redressa, se rapprocha d'elle, félin, le regard carnassier.

« Pas maintenant mon Cœur… » comprenant où il voulait en venir. Elle lui fit un beau sourire devant sa mine renfrognée. « Plus tard, mon Amour, j'ai promis à Ginny d'aller la voir, elle voulait me parler de quelque chose… elle m'attend chez les Gryffondor. »

Elle déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres douces et se leva pour s'habiller, essayant d'ignorer les grognements de frustration de Drago.

« Ok… se résigna-t-il. Je devais aller voir ma mère de toute façon… mais, fais-moi signe dès que tu rentres… » Il savait que même si elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du Château, il l'entendrait dans leur lien.

Ils finirent de se préparer tout les deux, puis, quittèrent leurs appartements, chacun se dirigeant dans sa propre direction.

Ronald Weasley faisait les cent pas dans une classe vide du quatrième étage. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait cette idée en tête, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, et encore moins comment l'aborder.

Il est vrai qu'ils s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés l'un de l'autre au fil du temps, mais rien n'était vraiment concluant. Plus le temps passait et moins il arrivait à se passer de sa présence. Il avait vu son doux regard quand ses beaux yeux étaient encrés dans les siens, tout comme il avait remarqué sa façon de lui parler, à la fois tendre et affectueuse.

Dès qu'il était en sa présence, il sentait son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration se bloquer, ses mains devenir moites. Il essayait de faire en sorte que ces signes passent inaperçu, mais peine perdue.

Il était tombé amoureux. C'était un fait : Ronald Weasley, le meilleur ami du Survivant, roi des gaffeurs toutes catégories confondues, celui qui avait soi-disant la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère était tombé irrémédiablement et totalement amoureux de Luna Lovegood.

Certes, il n'était plus aussi timide qu'avant. Le temps où il rougissait à la moindre occasion était révolu. Exit aussi le petit garçon effarouché qu'il était lorsqu'il avait enfin déclaré sa flamme à sa meilleure amie.

Il avait mûri. Beaucoup. À dix-huit ans maintenant, il était devenu un homme. Et encore plus depuis qu'il avait intégré l'Ordre.

Son corps aussi avait changé. Il n'était plus la grande perche dégingandée qu'il avait été. Plus que le Quidditch, c'étaient ses entrainements intensifs avec les autres membres de l'Ordre qui avaient tressé ses muscles. Il est vrai que Sirius et Remus ne le ménageaient pas ! Il était toujours aussi grand, certes, mais arborait désormais une musculature imposante et solide.

La guerre l'avait changé, même si elle n'était pas encore clairement déclarée, il se battait déjà. Il lui arrivait parfois d'être envoyé en mission, avec d'autres. Il est vrai que son goût prononcé pour les échecs avait fait de lui un impressionnant stratège.

Mais il était perdu. Perdu dans ses pensées, là dans cette fichue salle de cours, à se demander comment il allait trouver le courage, tout Gryffondor qu'il était, de lui demander d'aller au Bal de Noël avec lui. Il était perdu parce que ce qu'il ressentait lui était totalement inconnu : même pour Hermione il n'avait pas ressenti les choses comme ça.

Et il fallait qu'il se dépêche : il avait entendu deux élèves de sixième année parler entre eux de la jolie Serdaigle en question. Il ne supporterait pas, il le savait, de la voir au bras d'un autre type que lui. Cette idée lui donna la nausée.

Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, se décida une bonne fois pour toutes et quitta la classe d'un pas décidé.

Hermione était arrivée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Elle monta directement dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, où l'attendait patiemment Ginny. La petite rouquine n'était pas seule. Elle semblait en grande discussion avec Luna, toutes les deux assises sur son lit.

« Ah Mione, te voilà enfin… » l'accueillit Ginny en se levant.

« Coucou les filles ! Tu voulais de me parler de quelque chose Gin' ? Ça avait l'air important et… urgent ? » demanda-t-elle alors que Luna se tortillait sur le lit, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Et bien… oui, en fait, c'est plutôt pour Luna… » expliqua-t-elle tandis que la Serdaigle baissait la tête, l'air gêné.

« Luna ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je peux t'aider ? » Hermione s'assit à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule, attendant que son amie relève la tête.

« C'est que… c'est un peu gênant. Mais je pense que tu es la seule à pouvoir m'aider. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Luna souffla un grand coup, pour se donner du courage, puis se lança :

« Je pense… enfin, il me semble… en tout cas, j'ai l'impression… » Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle n'allait pas arriver à en parler à Hermione. Pourtant, personne d'autre qu'elle ne pourrait l'aider. À part Ginny, elle était la seule à _le_ connaitre aussi bien.

« Luna… calme-toi. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas ? » Hermione était inquiète. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Elle toujours si enjouée, si loufoque. Là, on voyait qu'elle avait du mal à respirer tant elle était angoissée. La Gryffondor se refusait à utiliser la Légilimencie sur ses amis… mais elle se dit à ce moment-là que si elle continuait à bégayer de la sorte, elle y aurait recours, ne serait-ce que pour la soulager.

« Bon, d'accord. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Ronald. » Elle avait lâché ça tout d'un coup, comme pour éviter de se défiler au dernier moment. Mais maintenant que c'était dit, elle redoutait les conséquences.

La Préfète lança un coup d'œil à Ginny, qui confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Ça, c'est une super nouvelle, Luna ! Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? » Hermione était ravie de la nouvelle. Elle avait remarqué depuis un bon bout de temps le rapprochement entre Ron et elle. Préférant toutefois garder ses hypothèses pour elle, elle avait attendu de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer entre eux…

« Je suis angoissée parce que je ne connais pas ses sentiments. Et je voulais t'en parler à toi, parce que, mis à part Ginny, tu le connais mieux que quiconque. Tu sais comment il fonctionne. Et puis il y a ce fichu bal qui est dans une semaine et… »

« Et il ne l'a toujours pas invitée. » finit Ginny pour elle.

« Je vois… réfléchit Hermione. Bon, il faut avant tout que tu saches que Ron est encore un peu timide. Et même s'il l'est bien moins qu'avant, il met toujours un temps fou à se décider. Mais une fois que c'est fait, il ne lâche plus rien. Alors tu as deux solutions : soit tu attends, et tu vois ce qui se passe, au risque d'aller au bal toute seule, soit tu prends les devants et tu l'invites, toi. »

Luna déglutit difficilement, ouvrant de grands yeux.

« Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de l'inviter… il est tellement impressionnant… et puis mis à part lors des séances de l'AD, on n'a pas souvent l'occasion de se parler… mais d'un autre côté, je ne pense pas que je supporterai de le voir y aller avec une autre fille… »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. Elle était persuadée que Ron ne voudrait pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper toutefois. Mais elle ne voulait pas interférer dans les histoires de cœur de son meilleur ami. Elle savait que cela le mettrait mal à l'aise. Mais elle n'aimait pas non plus le désespoir qu'elle devinait dans les yeux de Luna…

Tout à coup, la Serdaigle se raidit. Glissant sa main dans sa poche, elle ressortit son faux Gallion et le posa à plat sur sa paume. Il étincelait et vibrait.

« Mais… une séance d'entrainement ? Maintenant ? » demanda Ginny à Hermione, perplexe.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent elles aussi leurs pièces de leur poche : elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal…

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Luna, regardant les deux autres, retourna sa pièce et lut le message brillant sur la tranche : « _Retrouve-moi dans 15 minutes en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. S'il-te-plaît. Ron W. _»

Ginny étouffa une exclamation.

« Et bien je crois que tu n'auras pas à l'inviter… » Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, puis l'aida à se lever, avec Hermione.

« Allez, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Fonce ! » les deux Gryffondor la poussèrent vers la sortie, lui souhaitant bonne chance.

La jeune Serdaigle sortit de la Tour Gryffondor. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard, mais ne voulait pas non plus montrer à Ronald qu'elle s'était précipitée… elle décida donc de marcher d'un pas rapide, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

En y repensant, elle se dit que comme c'était lui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous, c'est bien qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire… Mais tout à coup, de sérieux doutes vinrent la prendre d'assaut… qui lui tordirent l'estomac, lui coupant presque la respiration.

Et si ce rendez-vous n'avait aucun rapport avec une quelconque invitation au bal ? Et s'il avait remarqué qu'elle était un peu trop attirée par lui ? Il voulait peut-être lui expliquer que lui n'était pas du tout intéressé par elle ! Peut-être qu'elle avait mal interprété le comportement du garçon et qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne !

C'était sûrement ça… oui, même très probablement… après tout, elle ne devait pas se faire d'illusion : elle était Loufoca Lovegood… pour tout le monde… alors pourquoi pas pour lui aussi, après tout. Il avait dû se sentir obligé de s'entrainer avec elle lors des séances de l'AD, parce qu'elle était toujours toute seule…

« Tu parles ! se dit-elle, un type comme lui, s'intéresser à toi ? Mais tu rêves ma pauvre fille ! Regarde-le : il est canon, grand, baraqué, en septième année, meilleur ami du Survivant, et, pour couronner le tout, c'est un sorcier redoutablement puissant ! Et toi, regarde-toi : avec tes cheveux emmêlés, tes yeux rêveurs et tes idées bizarres ! Mais à quoi tu t'attends ! Il est trop populaire pour se préoccuper d'une sixième année insignifiante comme toi ! »

Perdue dans ses douloureuses constatations, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'elle était arrivée au bas de la tour d'Astronomie. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, une boule vint tout à coup lui comprimer la gorge.

« Il m'a demandé de venir ici pour ne pas que les autres entendent ce qu'il va me dire… il doit vouloir que cela reste discret… peut-être pour ne pas que j'ai honte devant tout le monde ? Il est si prévenant, après tout… Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à monter… et je vais lui dire qu'il ne faut pas qu'il s'en fasse, que je le laisserai tranquille… oui, c'est ce que je vais lui dire… »

Sur ses nouvelles résolutions, elle souffla un grand coup, et monta les marches de la tour, essayant d'oublier cette boule qui lui comprimait le cœur et les poumons.

Luna trouva Ron comme prévu au sommet de la Tour. Il était appuyé sur la balustrade, les yeux perdus vers la Forêt Interdite, et semblait en pleine réflexion.

Elle avança doucement et se posta à côté de lui.

« Ronald ? » Il se retourna vers elle, affichant un grand sourire.

« Luna… tu es venue… Euh, écoute… j'avais quelque chose à… »

« Ronald… le coupa-elle. Je crois savoir pour quelle raison tu m'as faite monter ici… »

« Ah oui ? » Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Oui… et je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas grave… »

« Pas grave ? » Il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait… et je ne t'en veux pas du tout… » Elle ne le regardait pas, mais il voyait ses doigts fins s'agripper avec force à la balustrade.

« Luna… je… Tu ne m'en veux pas pour quoi ? » Il était de plus en plus perplexe face à cette situation qui ne prenait absolument pas la tournure qu'il avait prévue.

« Ronald, elle se retourna enfin vers lui, avec un petit sourire triste et… résigné ? J'en ai peut-être l'air, mais je ne suis pas si idiote que ça ! » Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire qu'il ne la trouvait pas du tout idiote lorsqu'elle continua sur sa lancée.

« Je sais très bien que tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi… que tu ne m'apprécies pas de la même façon que moi je t'apprécie… qui le ferait, d'ailleurs ! Je ne suis personne… tu m'as fait venir ici parce que tu as dû remarquer que mes sentiments à ton égard avaient changé. Et ça doit te mettre mal à l'aise… »

Ron était si abasourdi qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot. Alors elle continua.

« Je veux aussi que tu saches que tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de te mettre avec moi lors des entrainements… je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi. Tu as des choses beaucoup plus importantes à penser… »

Le Gryffondor la regardait, éberlué. S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Elle avait dit que ses sentiments à son égard avaient changé… qu'elle l'appréciait…

« Et pour finir, je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous… je te promets que je ferai un effort pour ne plus montrer mon attachement envers toi… ni à toi, ni à personne. »

Sur ses derniers mots, elle lui sourit tendrement, puis se dirigea à grand pas vers les marches, voulant partir à tout prix avant que ses larmes qui menaçaient depuis un bon moment déjà, ne débordent.

C'en fut assez pour Ron. Il se précipita à sa suite, pour la rattraper.

« Luna ! » Elle s'arrêta au milieu des marches, ferma les yeux un instant mais ne se retourna pas. Trop tard… les larmes traitresses avait été plus rapides.

« Luna ! Attends… » Le rouquin s'était arrêté juste derrière elle.

« S'il-te-plaît Ronald, ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. » souffla-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés. Lui, avait remarqué les trémolos dans sa voix.

« Luna… » murmura-t-il. Il attrapa sa main pour qu'elle se retourne face à lui. Elle avait les yeux toujours fermés. Il posa ses grandes mains de chaque côté de ses joues baignées de larmes. « Regarde-moi s'il-te-plaît… » Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, qu'elle écarquilla sous le choc de retrouver son visage si près du sien. « Mes sentiments pour toi aussi ont changé. » Et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut un baiser langoureux et plein de tendresse. Au bout de quelques minutes, il décida à regret de quitter ses lèvres si douces. Il avait encore une chose à faire. Ce pour quoi, à la base, il lui avait donné rendez-vous…

« Luna… je suis vraiment content que cette discussion ait tourné dans ce sens, mais en fait je voulais t'inviter à m'accompagner au Bal… tu veux bien être ma cavalière ? »

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ravi, il lui vola un autre baiser, puis ils descendirent de la Tour main dans la main.

* * *

Alors ? qu'avez-vous pensé de Ron et Luna ? et que pensez-vous des nouveaux pouvoirs de Drago et Hermione ?

à bientôt pour la suite...


	17. Le Bal de Noël - Partie 2

Coucou... oui, je sais, je suis d'une humeur généreuse aujourd'hui... je vous poste la deuxième partie du Bal de Noël tout de suite...

Un nouveau chapitre donc, qui n'a pas un très grand intérêt si ce n'est que de faire un point sur les différents couples de l'histoire...

Bonne lecture, donc... on se retrouve en bas.

* * *

Les filles avaient décidé de se préparer toutes ensembles pour aller au Bal. C'est ainsi que Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Lavande, Padma, Parvati, Cho et Pansy se retrouvaient toutes dans la Salle sur Demande, qui leur fournit la plus belle salle de bain dont elles n'auraient pu rêver.

Tout y était : une douche pour chacune, avec le même nombre de lavabos et de miroirs, ainsi que toute une panoplie de maquillage, produits de beauté et matériel de coiffure, dignes des plus grands salons.

Elles avaient préféré partir tôt pour se préparer tranquillement. Elles disposaient donc de quatre longues heures devant elles. Ainsi, elles pourraient prendre leur temps, se pomponner et bien sûr, papoter.

Elles devaient retrouver leurs cavaliers à 19h exactement en bas du grand escalier de marbre menant dans le hall d'entrée, le bal se déroulant évidemment dans la Grande Salle.

À 18h45, elles étaient toutes prêtes, chacune se regardant une ultime fois dans son miroir, replaçant une mèche de cheveux par-ci, fignolant un trait de crayon par-là. Puis, se déclarant parfaites en tout point, sortirent de la salle et partirent à travers les couloirs du château.

Les garçons attendaient patiemment dans le hall. Si les filles étaient parties s'habiller ensemble, eux l'avaient fait chacun de leur côté, décidant tout de même de se regrouper pour les accueillir.

Ainsi, Drago, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Neville, Seamus, Dean et Anthony discutaient tranquillement en bas des marches, regardant tout de même discrètement chacun à leur tour la grande horloge qui faisait face à l'entrée.

Soudain, Drago poussa une exclamation et tous les autres se retournèrent. Un soupir collectif se fit entendre.

Elles s'étaient arrêtées tout en haut des marches, se positionnant côte à côte, et attendaient. Elles avaient voulu soigner leur entrée. Et apparemment, s'était plus que réussi, à voir les yeux avides qui se posaient sur elles.

Les jeunes hommes, le souffle coupé, s'avancèrent lentement, se plaçant en face de leurs cavalières qui descendaient royalement les marches.

Hermione arborait sa superbe robe rouge brodée de fils dorés et les escarpins à talons que Drago lui avait offerts quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, dont quelques mèches savamment choisies s'échappaient et venaient caresser son dos et ses épaules. Un maquillage très léger rajoutait un peu de couleur à ses joues et une minuscule chaine entourait gracieusement son cou. « _Tu es sublime…_ » entendit-elle dans sa tête, sentant toute l'émotion de son amant, qui la fit rougir.

Ginny, portait une petite robe bustier dorée, qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux flamboyants qu'elle avait laissé lâchés. La robe lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux, et elle était chaussée de petits talons assortis. Harry la regardait comme si elle était la plus belle chose sur Terre.

Luna, elle, portait une longue robe bleu nuit, fendue en plusieurs endroits, le bustier était recouvert de tulle, qui servait de manche sur le côté droit, laissant son bras et son épaule gauche complètement nus. Ses chaussures étaient dorées de même que son collier. Elle avait rassemblé ses cheveux en deux longues tresses qu'elle avait rassemblées en couronne sur sa tête. À ses oreilles, pendaient tranquillement de drôles de petites boules rouges orangées que Ron reconnut comme étant des « repousses-Nargoles ». Quand il s'avança vers elle, il se dit à ce moment-là que jamais il ne la laisserait s'éloigner de lui, attaques de Nargoles ou pas.

Lavande, quant à elle, avait mis une petite robe courte noire si sexy que Blaise eut tout à coup très chaud. Et le décolleté plongeant qu'elle affichait ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, de même que le regard aguicheur qu'elle lui lançait. Elle aussi avait relevé ses cheveux, dévoilant un dos-nu si échancré qu'il laissait supposer qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. « Je crains que tu ne portes pas cette maudite robe bien longtemps… » lui glissa le Serpentard à l'oreille d'une voix suave. « Tout ce que j'espère c'est que celle-là, tu ne la déchireras pas comme l'autre… » répondit-elle sur le même ton qui le fit sourire, se remémorant le souvenir dont elle parlait.

Pansy portait une robe fourreau, aux couleurs de sa maison. Le velours vert foncé était parsemé de petits strass argentés, qui s'illuminaient en fonction de ses mouvements. Des chaussures assorties parachevaient l'ensemble. Elle aussi avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés, qu'elle avait lissés et agrémenté de paillettes argentées. Neville, complètement sous le charme, resta sans voix, se contentant de déposer un baiser timide sur sa joue.

Padma portait son plus beau sari, bleu et rose, avec des fils d'or brodés un peu partout, dessinant de fines arabesques. Une longue natte courrait dans son dos et de jolies sandales dorées ornaient ses pieds. Le tintement que faisaient ses innombrables bracelets résonnait aux oreilles d'un Seamus conquis comme la plus douce des musiques.

Parvati arborait le même sari que sa sœur, mais rouge et doré, celui-ci. Elle avait fait deux nattes qui passaient par-dessus ses épaules et portait les mêmes sandales et bracelets que sa sœur. Dean troublé par la beauté de la jeune Indienne, la regardait avec un grand sourire en lui offrant son bras.

Cho, enfin, portait une robe chinoise mauve à col mao, arrivant aux mollets, et fendu des deux côtés jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ses chaussures noires à talon affinaient ses longues jambes et ses cheveux noirs étaient relevés en un chignon haut, tenu pas deux petites baguettes en bois. Le sourire fier que lui adressa Anthony la rassura quant au choix de sa tenue.

Les garçons, eux, portaient tous de beaux costumes composés d'un pantalon et d'une veste assortie, dans les tons noirs, gris ou beiges, avec des chemises plus ou moins colorées selon certains, mais restant sobres tout de même.

Hermione remarqua que la chemise de Drago était ornée des mêmes dessins que ceux de sa robe, mais argentés, eux.

C'est ainsi que chacun accompagna sa chacune vers la Grande Salle dont les grandes portes de chêne s'ouvrirent à l'heure dite. Les étudiants qui jusque là s'étaient massés devant l'entrée, pénétrèrent petit à petit, admirant les sublimes décorations qui ornaient la salle.

Outre les douze sapins d'Hagrid qui avaient été décorés d'une main de maître par le minuscule professeur Flitwick et quelques volontaires, les murs étaient ornés d'une multitude de guirlandes bariolées.

Les grandes tables avaient disparu, laissant place à une dizaine d'autres, rondes et plus petites, accueillant chacune une dizaine de convives, plus une un peu plus grande, destinée sans nul doute aux professeurs.

Chaque table était éclairée par de petits lampions colorés rendant la lumière tamisée et l'ambiance douillette. Des étiquettes portant les noms des élèves étaient posées sur les assiettes. Hermione remarqua avec soulagement que Dumbledore avait fait exprès de mettre tout leur petit groupe à la même table, non loin de lui.

Au-dessus de chacune d'entre elles, tombaient de minuscules flocons de neige et des petites fées de toutes les couleurs voletaient un peu partout, rendant l'atmosphère encore plus enchanteresse.

Toutes les tables étaient disposées de part et d'autre de la Salle, laissant la piste de danse au milieu, ainsi qu'une estrade, tout au bout, qui allait bientôt accueillir le discours du Directeur, puis, plus tard, le groupe de musiciens que celui-ci avait fait venir.

Voyant que tout le monde avait pris place, Albus Dumbledore se leva et s'avança sur l'estrade. Un silence respectueux se fit aussitôt, et le Vieux Sage prit la parole :

« Chers élèves, et chers professeurs, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en cette veille de Noël. Même si nous nous trouvons en des temps de plus en plus troublés, même si nous savons qu'une guerre s'approche à grands pas, je vous demande de retrouver votre insouciance le temps d'une soirée. Pour commencer, je vous propose un délicieux repas concocté avec amour par nos chers Elfes de Maison, qui, je dois le reconnaître se sont surpassés une fois de plus pour régaler nos papilles et combler nos estomacs. Ensuite, nos deux chers Préfets-en-Chef ouvriront le Bal, comme le veut la tradition (il adressa un imperceptible clin d'œil à Drago, qui lui sourit en hochant la tête). Sur ce, mes chers amis, assez parlé… Bon appétit ! »

Tout le monde applaudit alors que d'innombrables mets et boissons en tout genre apparaissaient sur les tables, et que les tintements des couverts se firent entendre.

Un brouhaha général commença à s'élever au fur et à mesure que les conversations s'égayaient autour des différentes tables.

« Je suis contente que ta mère ait pu sortir un peu de chez elle… » murmura Hermione à Drago en montrant la table des professeurs d'un signe de tête discret.

Drago se retourna. Sa mère était bien là. Elle était assise entre Dumbledore et Severus et semblait en grande conversation à voix basse avec ce dernier. Elle était magnifique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue comme ça. La robe qu'elle portait aujourd'hui changeait des robes sombres que son père l'obligeait à porter au Manoir. Sa toilette était bleu pastel avec des reflets dorés. Ses cheveux blonds étaient travaillés en un chignon sophistiqué et un maquillage léger illuminait son sourire.

Son regard se porta automatiquement sur son parrain. Malgré le fait qu'il arborait encore et toujours ses sempiternelles robes noires (on ne changera pas la chauve-souris des cachots comme ça), le sourire franc et tendre qu'il adressait à Narcissa était inédit. Il se refusa d'utiliser la Légilimencie pour savoir la teneur de leur conversation. Même s'il était désormais plus fort que le Maître des Potions dans cet art, il se dit que cela ne le regardait pas. Mais il espérait secrètement qu'ils parlaient d'un avenir commun.

Il reporta son attention à sa table quand un petit couinement étouffé l'interpela : à sa droite, Lavande, complètement figée, avait les yeux fixés sur son assiette, les poings serrés autour de ses couverts. Son visage était rouge, et elle semblait avoir très chaud. Observant avec plus d'attention, il repéra Blaise, à côté de la jeune fille en question qui discutait tranquillement avec Ron, assis en face de lui, et qui ne semblait pas avoir entendu la Gryffondor.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se rendit finalement compte que son meilleur ami avait passé une main sous la table… Soupçonnant l'occupation réelle du Serpentard, il sourit, secoua la tête et continua son tour de table regardant les autres discuter en mangeant.

Alors que les derniers reliefs des délicieux desserts disparaissaient, des spots colorés illuminèrent l'estrade, et le groupe bien connu des « Bizar' Sisters » apparut.

Drago se leva tout sourire, se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit une main en s'inclinant.

« Mon Cœur, si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur… »

« Mais avec plaisir. » Elle lui décocha un sourire radieux, puis, nouant ses doigts aux siens, le suivit au milieu de la piste illuminée.

Il plaça une main dans son dos tandis qu'elle enlaça son cou. De son autre main, il vint prendre la sienne, qu'il maintenait au-dessus de leurs épaules. Il colla son corps contre le sien, puis une valse viennoise débuta.

Les deux amoureux tourbillonnaient en rythme, sensuellement. Alors que petit à petit d'autres couples envahissaient la piste, eux semblaient seuls au monde. Ils ne se regardaient pas, puisqu'Hermione avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Drago et que celui-ci caressait le haut de son front avec ses lèvres, les yeux fermés.

Mais ils étaient connectés, et… ailleurs. Ils n'étaient plus en train d'évoluer sur une piste de danse au milieu des élèves et des professeurs de Poudlard. Non, ils étaient en train de danser sous un soleil radieux, dans une grande prairie verte, à côté d'un petit étang à l'eau cristalline, dans lequel se déversait une cascade.

Connectés. Leurs esprits ne faisaient plus qu'un. Une totale félicité les envahit alors.

« _Je t'aime mon Cœur…_ déclara Drago. _Et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser…là, en vrai, devant tout le monde… là, sur la piste. J'en ai assez de me cacher, de faire semblant. _»

« _Je sais mon Amour… moi aussi ça me rend triste… Mais malheureusement, tu sais bien que c'est trop risqué… seuls les membres de l'Ordre et ta mère sont au courant pour nous. Mais je te promets qu'une fois que l'on sera débarrassé de Voldemort, on ne craindra plus rien…_ »

« _Pff, tout ça à cause de ce cinglé à la face de serpent ! Vivement qu'on puisse enfin le dégommer !_ »

« _Dray, je crois que la musique a changé, il faut qu'on retourne à Poudlard, tu sais ?_ »

« _Mouais… puis qu'il le faut…_ » Ils collèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, et Hermione les ramena dans la Grande Salle.

L'ambiance autour d'eux avait changé… la musique était plus rythmée, et les danses étaient quelque peu débridées.

Ils se mirent alors à tournoyer avec les autres, au rythme entrainant de la musique.

Le temps passait, et ils étaient toujours en train de danser. Ils avaient chaud, ils commençaient à fatiguer, mais c'était exultant de pouvoir se défouler ainsi.

« Viens, on va boire un coup » proposa Drago à sa Gryffondor en la menant jusqu'à leur table, alors que les derniers morceaux résonnaient à leurs tympans.

Assise en train de siroter une Bierreaubeurre, Hermione regarda la piste, et sourit en voyant les couples qui dansaient : Ron enlaçait Luna comme si sa vie en dépendait, tandis qu'ils se déhanchaient sur un morceau endiablé. Tout près d'eux se trouvaient Neville et Pansy, celle-ci essayant de lui apprendre les pas avec patience. Les autres couples dansaient aussi, perdus au milieu d'autres élèves et de certains professeurs, qui eux aussi semblaient être décidés à s'amuser.

Seuls manquaient à l'appel Blaise et Lavande qui avaient disparu depuis longtemps dans une classe vide du quatrième étage.

* * *

Voilà... alors comme certains d'entre vous l'auront sûrement deviné, le prochain chapitre sera un LEMON offert par un de nos plus sulfureux couple de l'histoire... je vous laisse deviner lequel...

à bientôt...


	18. Au détour d'une classe vide

Bonjour à tous et à toutes...

Voilà en exclu un nouveau chapitre assez HOT... et oui, vous l'aurez deviné, Blaise et Lavande nous offrent un LEMON comme ils savent le faire ! bonne lecture...

* * *

_[Seuls manquaient à l'appel Blaise et Lavande qui avaient disparu depuis longtemps dans une classe vide du quatrième étage.]_

Le Serpentard avait profité que tous les regards soient posés sur Drago et Hermione en train de valser pour attirer discrètement sa tendre cavalière hors de la Grande Salle.

Déjà, pendant le repas, il n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de glisser sa main sous sa robe… quelle ne fût pas sa surprise, alors, quand il avait remarqué qu'en plus de ne pas avoir mis de soutien-gorge à cause de son dos-nu, elle ne portait pas non plus de culotte !

Son sang chaud de vil serpent n'avait fait qu'un tour ! Cette nana allait le rendre complètement cinglé ! Elle savait parfaitement quoi faire pour l'exciter, et ce genre de surprise des plus inattendues lui plaisait un peu trop pour son propre bien !

Remontant lentement ses doigts sur sa cuisse, il les avait laissé glisser le long de ses plis chauds et déjà humides, tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec le fils cadet des Weasley pour donner le change.

Tout à sa conversation, il avait senti Lavande se tendre alors qu'il caressait son clitoris du bout des doigts, accentuant peu à peu la pression, histoire de la mettre en condition pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec elle plus tard…

Même si elle avait réussi à paraître impassible aux yeux des autres, elle avait bien malgré elle laissé échappé un petit gémissement des plus excitants, ce qui avait eu pour effet de le faire durcir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Ils avaient donc réussi à s'éclipser, courant tout les deux dans les couloirs du château, main dans la main, dans un seul et même but : trouver un endroit tranquille pour laisser libre court à la passion dévorante qui les animait.

Arrivés dans un couloir du quatrième étage, Blaise poussa la première porte qu'il trouva. Sa destination première avait été de l'emmener dans la Salle sur Demande, mais le septième étage était vraiment trop loin… ils ne tiendraient pas jusque là !

En passant la porte, ils trouvèrent une classe vide. Ils se regardèrent un instant : l'endroit était parfait pour eux ! D'un geste de sa baguette, il bloqua la porte et insonorisa la pièce… ils seraient tranquilles pour un bon moment…

À peine eut-il rangé sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, que la Gryffondor se jeta sur lui, enlaçant son cou de ses bras et entourant ses jambes autour de lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de lui agripper les fesses et de s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas qu'ils tombent par terre. Elle attrapa ses lèvres, les dévorant avec passion.

Merlin qu'il aimait quand elle faisait ça ! Il adorait quand elle était comme ça : entreprenante et audacieuse.

Il répondit à son baiser avec avidité, alors qu'il sentait sa langue chaude chercher la sienne.

Il étouffa un gémissement dans sa bouche alors qu'elle entamait des mouvements lascifs de son bassin pour frotter sa féminité nue contre sa virilité déjà dure.

Il lâcha ses lèvres pulpeuses pour s'attaquer à la peau douce de son cou, qu'il dévora avec une gourmandise non dissimulée, laissant de petites marques rougies partout où sa bouche s'attardait.

Elle mit tout à coup ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, pour reculer sa tête. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et décocha un sourire carnassier devant sa mine perplexe.

« Hey, Bébé… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Elle ne dit rien, dénoua ses jambes pour se remettre debout, et planta ses yeux malicieux dans les siens.

Elle commença alors à défaire sa chemise, bouton après bouton, goûtant de sa langue chaude chaque parcelle de peau noire découverte. Elle s'attarda un moment sur un téton, puis sur l'autre, arrachant un gémissement au Serpentard qui commençait à comprendre ses intentions.

Elle lui laissa sa chemise ouverte sur le dos et continua sa descente, laissant des trainées humides partout sur ses abdominaux et tombant à genoux devant lui. Arrivée à son pantalon, elle leva les yeux vers lui et, dans une attitude tout à fait provocante, passa suggestivement sa langue sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Un grognement de pure anticipation sortit de la gorge de Blaise, alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement sa braguette… Passant ses doigts fins sous l'élastique de son boxer, elle descendit les deux vêtements en même temps, se retrouvant avec un membre des plus imposants fièrement dressé devant elle.

Elle ne le touchait pas, se contentant de souffler dessus, les yeux toujours rivés à ceux de son Serpentard d'amant, qui grognait de plus en plus de frustration.

« Dis-le, Blaise ! »

Elle continuait leurs jeux… il se consumait de désir pour elle, et elle, elle jouait à le faire languir… Merlin ! Il allait devenir fou ! Cette situation le fit durcir encore plus… il ne pensait même pas que c'était possible, tellement il était tendu ! Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : la prendre sauvagement, là, sur un maudit pupitre de cette maudite classe !

Mais elle voulait jouer, et il adorait jouer avec elle… alors, il se plia à sa volonté… pour leur plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

« Je veux que tu me prennes dans ta bouche. Je veux sentir ta langue chaude s'enrouler autour de moi. » Elle lui sourit, satisfaite, puis s'exécuta.

Sa bouche chaude se referma autour de sa virilité tendue, et elle entama de lents va-et-vient, léchant, suçant, aspirant et le faisant crier de plaisir, tandis qu'il butait au fond de sa gorge. Accélérant ses allers-retours, elle caressait les fesses fermes et musclées de son amant, qui maintenait sa tête, la laissant toutefois aller à son propre rythme.

« Hey Bébé, tu… risques… gros… je t'avertis… »

Il avait le souffle court, tout à son plaisir qu'il sentait palpiter dans son entre-jambe. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir, mais ne savait pas jusqu'où elle voulait aller cette fois-ci. Pas que ce genre de pratique les dérangeait, loin de là, mais il avait bien compris aussi, que ce soir, c'était elle qui commandait !

Mais il sentit bien vite qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, à en juger par l'accélération de ses mouvements et sa main qu'elle avait jointe à sa bouche pour accentuer les va-et-vient.

Il se tendit tout à coup, crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux de sa tentatrice, et cria sa jouissance alors qu'il se déversait dans sa bouche.

Essoufflé, il s'appuya contre le mur, descendant lentement de son orgasme tandis qu'elle se relevait. Lui souriant, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il répondit au baiser, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche, se goûtant lui-même.

D'une démarche féline et le plantant là où il se trouvait, elle se dirigea vers une table et s'assit dessus, les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, le défiant du regard, les yeux brûlant d'un désir ardent.

Il attendit, le souffle court, son excitation remontant à une vitesse hallucinante. Avec un doigt tendu vers lui, elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures, envoyant pantalon et boxer dans un coin, tout en la rejoignant.

« Je crois que c'est mon tour… » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle, les jambes toujours croisées, ce qui remontait considérablement sa robe sur ses cuisses tentantes.

« Je crois que tu vas crier… » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il posa lentement ses grandes mains noires sur le bas de sa robe et remonta le tissu gênant. Tout à coup, il agrippa ses cuisses et les écarta, dévoilant une féminité nue aux plis humides et appétissants.

Elle accrocha ses mains sur le bureau de part et d'autre de ses fesses, pour ne pas tomber et gémit d'anticipation.

Sans attendre, il plongea deux doigts au plus profond d'elle, la faisant crier de surprise et de plaisir. Il les ressortit aussi rapidement qu'il les avait mis, récoltant un grognement de frustration des plus sonores.

Il recommença son manège encore plusieurs fois, la faisant gémir plus fort à chaque fois. Il stoppa son petit jeu quand il sentit qu'elle était au bord du gouffre, la laissant pantelante et superbement excitée.

« J'ai dit que tu allais crier… » Il s'agenouilla devant elle, déposant ses jambes douces sur ses épaules musclées avant de rapprocher son visage de son centre des plaisirs. Par vengeance il se contenta de souffler dessus, comme elle l'avait fait avec lui un peu plus tôt. Elle frissonna de plaisir.

Ses mains toujours sur ses cuisses, qu'il caressait tendrement, il glissa sa langue le long de ses plis trempés, puis entra dans sa moiteur, faisant des va-et-vient lents et profonds, la mettant au supplice. Il allait et venait avec une lenteur mesurée, faisant grimper son plaisir progressivement. Les gémissements de Lavande gagnaient en intensité et se transformèrent peu à peu en grognements rauques. Ses hanches bougeaient de plus en plus, et elle levait son bassin pour accentuer le contact avec la bouche de Blaise, qui gardait encore et toujours le même rythme désespérément lent…

N'y tenant plus, elle décida elle-même d'accélérer un peu les choses. Elle savait très bien que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait sûrement provoquer leur perte à tous les deux, les amener inexorablement au point de non retour, mais elle savait aussi qu'il allait la laisser faire parce que c'était elle la Maîtresse du jeu, ce soir.

Alors, elle glissa une main lentement le long de son ventre et atteint son clitoris, qu'elle entreprit de caresser juste devant ses yeux, alors que la langue du Serpentard fouillait les profondeurs de son intimité.

La voir comme ça, se donner elle-même du plaisir le rendit fou. Il poussa un grognement et accéléra ses immixtions. Elle avait gagné ! Elle avait touché à sa fierté d'homme et de Serpentard. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il voulait lui, la mener à l'orgasme, avant qu'elle ne le fasse elle.

Merlin ! Il n'en pouvait plus… elle savait comment le provoquer pour le faire aller où elle voulait ! Cette fille le menait par le bout du nez ! Lui, Blaise Zabini, meilleur ami du Prince des Serpentard, tombeur de ces dames, se laissait balader par cette vamp des plus torrides !

Et le pire, il s'en rendait compte de plus en plus, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête ! Lui, qui papillonnait de fille en fille, ne se retrouvant quasiment jamais deux fois avec la même, voilà que, depuis presque deux mois, il n'était plus du tout allé voir ailleurs ! Mais étrangement, il réalisa soudain que ça ne l'intéressait plus… il ne voulait plus aller voir ailleurs…

Il releva soudain sa tête, délaissant son antre chaud et humide et posa les yeux sur elle : elle était allongée sur le bureau, sa main gauche malaxant un de ses seins par-dessus sa robe, sa main droite caressant son clitoris, elle avait les yeux fermés et gémissait en se mordant la lèvre, basculant sa tête en arrière sous la volupté de son plaisir.

Elle était belle. Il avait envie d'elle, mais pas seulement… il y avait autre chose… Quelque chose qui allait bien au-delà de l'attirance physique… Il sentit tout à coup son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de réaliser.

Il secoua sa tête, retrouvant ses esprits, et, voyant qu'elle était proche, se redressa au-dessus d'elle.

« Tu es une tricheuse… tant pis pour toi ! » Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes et le vit se positionner entre ses cuisses. Il la pénétra d'un coup sec, renversant sa tête en arrière tant le plaisir était intense.

Il entama ses va-et-vient avec une ferveur nouvelle, attrapant ses mains pour la redresser et rapprocher son corps chaud du sien. Il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion.

Elle hurlait à chaque coup de butoir qu'il lui assenait, elle devenait folle de plaisir. Son bas-ventre était en feu et il lui semblait que tout son corps était brûlant sous les caresses de Blaise.

Blaise aussi criait. Il accélérait encore ses coups de reins, mais il commençait à s'épuiser. Alors, toujours encré en elle, il la ramena encore plus contre lui, entourant sa taille pour ne pas qu'elle tombe et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, la positionnant à califourchon sur lui.

Elle accrocha ses épaules avec ses mains, et sa bouche avec la sienne. Elle se releva pour le sortir complètement d'elle, puis, redescendit d'un seul coup le long de son membre puissant, pour l'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle. Leurs cris se répercutèrent contre les murs de la classe.

Elle montait et descendait de plus en plus vite, s'accrochant désespérément à lui, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps se tende tout d'un coup. Elle s'arqua, rejetant sa tête en arrière sous la violence de l'orgasme. Son hurlement retentit aux oreilles de Blaise, qui, vaincu, rendit les armes dans un dernier et puissant coup de rein, hurlant son plaisir à son tour son visage enfoui dans le cou de sa tendre amante.

Ils étaient complètement épuisés tous les deux. Lavande assise sur ses genoux, et Blaise, toujours en elle. Il l'entoura de ses bras musclés, la serra fort contre lui et lui donna le plus doux des baisers.

Au bout de quelques minutes, après que leurs respirations se furent un peu calmées, elle colla son front contre le sien, le regardant dans les yeux.

« C'était intense ! » sourit-elle.

« Tu l'as dit, Trésor ! Tu m'as exténué… » Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte que le Bal devait très certainement être fini. « Oups, je crois que je n'aurai pas eu l'occasion de te montrer mes talents de danseur ! » Elle rigola en secouant la tête. « Il est peut-être temps d'aller se coucher… je te raccompagne à ta tour… »

Ils se levèrent, et Blaise récupéra ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout par terre, pendant qu'elle se rajustait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Blaise ? »

« Oui, Bébé ? » Il était en train de finir de se rhabiller et stoppa ses gestes pour l'écouter.

« Hum… Et si tu restais avec moi, cette nuit ? » Elle avait la tête baissée et le regardait à travers ses cils, jaugeant sa réaction. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Ils n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble après leurs parties de jambe en l'air… Cela ne leur était jamais venu à l'esprit… Elle ne savait pas non plus d'où lui venait cette soudaine envie… Peut-être que c'était ce baiser, différent de tous les autres qu'il venait de lui donner…

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle se sentit idiote, tout à coup. Elle avait dépassé une limite.

« Euh… laisse tomber, c'était une idée en l'air… Oublie ! Euh… Bonne nuit Blaise ! » Puis elle se précipita vers la sortie, gênée, essayant d'ouvrir la porte, ayant oublié qu'il l'avait verrouillée à leur arrivée. Elle s'acharnait sur la poignée, pestant contre elle-même d'avoir laissé sa baguette dans son dortoir.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, Princesse ? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur la porte.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire… elle connaissait pourtant sa réputation depuis longtemps. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à passer une nuit entière dans les bras d'une fille… Elle eut peur tout à coup que sa requête ait sonné le glas de leur espèce de relation bizarre. Mais quelle conne ! Comme elle regrettait de lui avoir demandé ça !

Voyant qu'elle s'énervait de plus en plus contre cette fichue porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir (et il ne l'aidait pas non plus…), Blaise l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre lui, son dos nu collé à son torse puissant. Il déposa de minuscules baisers papillons dans son cou et sur son épaule pour la calmer. D'un geste de sa baguette il déverrouilla la porte, la tenant toujours fermement contre lui.

« Viens, on s'en va… »

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs, en silence… un silence pesant, gênant, dont Lavande n'avait pas l'habitude de trouver en sa compagnie. Mais si la Gryffondor n'avait pas été si préoccupée par ses pensées, elle aurait remarqué le sourire narquois du Serpentard, qui semblait un peu trop s'amuser de la situation.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner gauche pour rejoindre sa tour, il resserra d'avantage sa prise autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers un autre couloir.

« Mais… mon dortoir est par là-bas ! » lança-t-elle décontenancée, en montrant l'autre couloir du doigt.

« Je le sais bien… mais je doute que la Grosse Dame me laisserait entrer si facilement… »

« Mais, Blaise… je ne comprends pas… » Elle préférait ne pas trop y réfléchir, de peur de vois ses espoirs déçus…

« Voyons Bébé… » Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir où ils étaient arrivés, et la fit se tourner vers lui. Il glissa deux doigts sous son menton, la forçant à le regarder. « D'après toi, quel est le seul endroit où l'on pourrait dormir tranquillement tous les deux sans être dérangés ? »

Sur ces mots, il déposa un léger et sensuel baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, la prenant par la main, il l'emmena vers la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

Alors ? qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction de notre beau Serpentard ? à bientôt pour la suite...


	19. Surprises de Noël

Coucou...

et non, vous ne rêvez pas... je poste la suite immédiatement après le chapitre précédent... mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite... vous aurez sûrement des envies de meurtre par la suite... mais je ne vous en dit pas plus...

bonne lecture !

* * *

En ce matin de Noël, Drago se réveilla, sentant des cheveux bouclés lui chatouiller le menton. Ouvrant ses yeux gris ensommeillés, il les laissa s'attarder un peu partout autour de lui. Les murs qui l'entouraient étaient un peu trop rouges à son goût, mais la jeune fille encore endormie qu'il tenait bien blottie dans ses bras contrebalançait l'ambiance un tantinet Gryffondor.

Ses yeux continuèrent leur observation, et tombèrent sur le sol où gisaient entremêlés une robe rouge, une chemise et un soutien-gorge. À quelque pas de cet amas de tissus, se trouvaient un pantalon, un boxer et un string, renvoyant à Drago les souvenirs torrides de la nuit passée, lorsqu'Hermione et lui étaient remontés de la Grande Salle.

De son pouce, il entreprit de caresser le dos de la demoiselle en question pour la réveiller… Ils étaient en vacances, d'accord, mais il n'avait pas oublié que leurs amis devaient venir prendre le petit déjeuner de Noël avec eux autour du sapin dans leur salle à manger. Et il n'avait absolument pas envie qu'ils soient surpris nus dans leur lit, même si devant eux, ils ne cachaient pas leur amour.

De plus, il voulait lui offrir son cadeau maintenant, à l'abris des regards et surtout des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Bonjour, mon Cœur… » lui dit-il alors qu'elle émergeait doucement. Il lui donna un long baiser pour finir de la réveiller, mais refusa de répondre à ses caresses qui devenaient un peu trop entreprenantes. Il savait que si elle continuait encore un peu, il n'aurait plus la force de lui résister. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie !

« Hum, je t'ai connu plus concilient… » répondit-elle en faisant la moue.

Il sourit. « Plus tard si tu veux mon Ange, avec plaisir, même… mais rappelle-toi que les autres vont arriver dans un moment… et je voulais de donner une petite bricole avant… »

Elle se redressa et s'assit contre lui, alors qu'il fouillait dans le tiroir de la table de chevet à sa droite. Hermione fronça les sourcils devant le petit paquet en forme de cube qu'il avait posé sur sa main, assorti d'un « Joyeux Noël mon Ange ! »

Elle resta un instant interdite lorsqu'elle ouvrit le petit écrin. Une petite bague argentée était exposée, sertie d'une Pierre de Lune découpée en forme d'étoile qu'elle reconnut comme celle qui unissait leurs deux éléments. À l'intérieur de l'anneau les mots « _à toi pour toujours_ » étaient gravés.

« Drago, c'est… très beau… mais… » Elle était à court de mots.

« Oh, ne te méprends pas… je ne te demande pas de m'épouser… » Pas encore, pensa-t-il. « On est bien trop jeune pour ça… » Il pouffa, devant la mine soulagée de sa tendre moitié. « Mais… il devint tout à coup sérieux. C'est une promesse. Une promesse que quoiqu'il arrive, je serai toujours à toi. »

« Dray, cette bague est magnifique… et je te remercie. » Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il lui passe au doigt. Elle vit dans ses yeux une émotion nouvelle, qui lui donna envie de l'embrasser. « Je t'aime Drago Malefoy » et elle captura ses lèvres.

Deux heures plus tard ils étaient tous réunis autour du sapin que Dobby s'était fait un plaisir de décorer, laissant parfois un peu trop déborder son enthousiasme. Ils avaient d'abord mangé avec appétit le copieux et délicieux petit déjeuner que le même Elfe leur avait apporté et s'attelaient désormais à déballer leurs paquets, se retrouvant très vite sous une montagne encombrante de papier coloré et brillant, alors qu'ils piaillaient comme dans une cour de maternelle, s'extasiant les uns les autres sur ce qu'ils avaient eu comme cadeaux.

Drago avait reçu une magnifique gourmette de la part d'Hermione, portant leurs initiales à tous les deux, ainsi qu'une superbe plume de Paon de la part de sa mère, et un livre des « _Potions les plus rares et les plus utiles du Moyen Âge à nos jours_ » de la part de son parrain.

Hermione, elle, avait reçu une boite de « Farces et Attrapes des frères Weasley » de Ron, une boîte de Fondants du Chaudron dont elle raffolait de la part d'Harry et du maquillage de la part de Ginny.

Harry, un nécessaire à Balais d'Hermione, une jolie chemise de Ginny et des chocolats de Ron, sans oublier du fameux pull de Molly.

Ginny se retrouvait avec un nouveau parfum, des chocogrenouilles et un petit pendentif en forme de papillon.

Lavande refusa de montrer ce que Blaise lui avait offert, mais elle rougit en se dépêchant de le cacher.

Luna avait offert à Ron un petit objet qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un Scrutoscope, sauf que celui-ci était destiné à siffler en présence non pas d'ennemis, mais de « Ratbouniack », qui, d'après elle, se trouvaient être des espèces de petits rongeurs rouges et bleus qui s'installaient dans les maisons et en grignotaient les fondations. Ron, incrédule, se dit alors que dès que cette guerre serait finie, si elle finissait un jour, il l'épouserait et ferait en sorte de pouvoir lui offrir une maison dans laquelle elle pourrait entreposer tous ses objets aussi incroyables les uns que les autres.

L'insouciance régnait dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef. On riait, discutait, goûtait les chocolats et les bonbons des uns et des autres, sans se douter qu'à des centaines de kilomètres du Château, les dernières pièces d'un impitoyable échiquier se positionnaient tranquillement.

Un peu avant midi, Drago descendit dans les appartements de sa mère pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Il rejoindrait Hermione et les autres dans la Grande Salle pour le repas après sa visite.

Narcissa avait demandé à Severus de rester chez lui ce matin-là parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment son fils réagirait à ce qu'elle devait lui annoncer. Même si elle ne regrettait absolument pas sa décision, celle-ci allait tout de même être assez lourde de conséquences. Et elle espérait pouvoir en discuter calmement avec lui. Elle avait remarqué que depuis qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione, son caractère emporté et colérique avait été considérablement atténué, mais elle ne pouvait pas totalement prévoir sa réaction face à _ça_.

Elle s'assit donc sur un fauteuil au coin de la cheminée, et attendit patiemment que son Drago arrive. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Bonjour, Mère, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Merci mon Chéri, à toi aussi. »

Après quelques paroles échangées toutes plus anodines les unes que les autres, qui allaient des cours et des amis de Drago à la vie de Narcissa au château, la femme décida qu'elle était une adulte, et rassembla son courage pour annoncer la nouvelle à son fils.

« Mon fils, je sais que c'est Noël, et que le moment est peut-être mal choisi, mais il faut que tu saches une chose importante… »

« Je vous écoute. » Il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et attendit, anxieux devant le trouble de sa mère.

« Drago, tu es un homme, maintenant… et tu dois savoir que parfois, tout ne peut pas forcément rester tel que cela a toujours été… »

« Mère, je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir… »

« Et bien… voyons… tu as Hermione, maintenant… et je suppose que tu es heureux, avec elle… »

« Oui, Mère, je suis très heureux, mais… je ne vois toujours pas… »

« Je voudrais moi aussi, à mon tour, être heureuse… » Même si elle les avait murmurées, ses paroles raisonnèrent aux tympans de Drago comme une énorme fanfare. Elle continua. « Tu dois avoir remarqué depuis longtemps que je n'ai jamais été heureuse avec ton père… tu dois avoir aussi deviné que notre mariage a été arrangé par nos familles respectives… Oh, bien sûr, je ne regrette pas… la vie m'a tout de même fait un merveilleux cadeau lorsque tu es né ! Mais je n'ai jamais aimé Lucius. »

« Mère, excusez-moi, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez obligée de me dire tout cela… » Il était un peu gêné que sa mère lui parle de son couple… évidemment, depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre certaines choses, il s'était bien rendu compte que tout n'était pas rose entre ses parents. Il avait très vite compris aussi, et ce pour l'avoir vu de ses propres yeux, que son père avait de nombreuses maitresses. Il se doutait fortement qu'elle restait avec Lucius uniquement pour lui, son fils bien aimé, qu'elle s'évertuait à protéger…

« Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis que je suis ici, à l'abri, et que ton père est en prison, là où il ne peut plus nous faire de mal… Je…Enfin… j'ai mis en place une procédure de divorce il y a quelques jours, et… ça y est, je ne suis plus mariée à Lucius. »

Elle se tut, attendant la sentence… Elle le savait, Drago avait le droit de se mettre en colère : on ne divorce pas d'un Malefoy ! On ne divorce pas chez les Sang-Pur, quels qu'ils soient, de toute façon… Elle s'attendait à tout : de la colère pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant, des cris, des pleurs, des supplications lui conjurant d'annuler les démarches, de la déception… vraiment à tout… sauf à ça.

Il se leva d'un bond, et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, faisant tout de même attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde… au contraire… Une partie de son cerveau lui fit remarquer qu'il était devenu bien sentimental depuis qu'il fréquentait Hermione… et que cette façon de faire n'était pas très Serpentard, encore moins Malefoy… mais peu lui importait… il voulait que sa mère soit heureuse.

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, soulagée.

« Maman… (il ne l'avait pas appelée comme ça depuis trop longtemps) Je suis sûr que vous serez heureuse maintenant… ne vous inquiétez pas… je vous soutiendrez, et puis… comme vous dites, là où il est, il ne peut pas nous atteindre. » Il déposa un baiser sur chaque joue de sa mère et dit en souriant : « Et puis, je suppose que Severus saura bien s'occuper de vous… non ? » Elle rougit. « Vous verrai-je dans la Grande Salle ? »

« Oui, il y aura les mêmes personnes qu'hier soir… et cela me fait du bien… » Elle lui sourit et il sortit, content.

En repartant vers la Grande Salle où l'attendaient Hermione et leurs amis, il se mit à réfléchir au divorce sorcier. Les procédures entre les deux mondes différaient : là où les Moldus se perdaient en procès, paperasses et signatures en tout genre qui prenaient un temps infini, les Sorciers ne s'embarrassaient pas autant. Un émissaire nommé par le Ministère allait voir la personne qui avait engagé la procédure, énonçait une incantation au-dessus de son poignet destinée à « défaire les liens du mariage », et le mariage était rompu. C'était aussi simple que ça. Pas besoin non plus que l'autre personne soit là, vu que le lien se défaisait aussi sur son poignet.

Il essaya de ne pas trop imaginer la tête de son père lorsque, un, il avait du recevoir la lettre de Narcissa lui expliquant ses projets et deux, il avait senti le lien de son poignet se briser, sans qu'il n'ait eu son mot à dire… le fait qu'il soit en prison ne jouant pas du tout en sa faveur…

Les élèves et les professeurs étaient tous assis dans la Grande Salle, dégustant le repas de midi en ce dernier jour des vacances. Déjà, ce soir, les autres élèves reviendraient par le Poudlard Express, affrontant les neiges de Janvier.

Les tables croulaient sous des plats tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. On voyait encore de temps en temps éclater un pétard mouillé du Dr Flibuste, ou des feux d'artifices directement venus de chez les Jumeaux Weasley, seuls restes du dernier Réveillon de Noël, qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. On entendait des rires et des conversations gaies.

Les plats disparurent et ils allaient entamer le dessert lorsque Argus Rusard, accompagné de Miss Teigne fit une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent, intriguées et surprises, et un silence oppressant s'abattit immédiatement lorsque tout le monde découvrit l'homme qui accompagnait le concierge.

Dumbledore se leva avec une rapidité étonnante, son sourire ayant disparu aussitôt de son visage pourtant toujours bienveillant et regarda le nouveau venu avec appréhension.

« Albus ! » Kingsley Shakelbot, le nez en sang, un œil enflé et la joue tuméfiée s'avança. « Voldemort a attaqué Azkaban. Il a récupéré ses Mangemort. » Aussitôt après, il s'écroula.

* * *

Oui, je sais ! vous avez envie de m'étrangler après avoir arrêté la fin du chapitre ici... hé hé hé ! mais pensez un peu au fait que si vous m'assassinez, vous ne connaitrez jamais la fin... et toc !

Bon... promis, je vous poste la suite bientôt !

bises à plus !


	20. Le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Bonjour à toutes !

voici un nouveau chapitre avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard ! mais je n'avais plus d'ordi sous la main !

Donc, pour ce nouvel épisode... le titre parle de lui-même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Lord Voldemort était rentré de Transylvanie où il avait passé deux mois avec les Vampires dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur leurs pouvoirs extraordinaires. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à les convaincre de lui livrer leurs secrets. Et comme ils le dépassaient en puissance magique, le Lord Noir n'avait pas insisté. Mais il avait tout de même réussi à les rallier à sa cause et ils avaient promis qu'ils l'aideraient à attaquer Poudlard, sans pour autant lui donner le secret de l'immortalité.

Pourtant, même s'il leur enviait leur immortalité, il ne voulait absolument pas recourir à une transformation en Buveur de Sang… cela aurait entrainé trop de contraintes… Il devait trouver un autre moyen de devenir immortel…

Il avait bien lu, une fois, alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard, dans un livre qu'il avait volé dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, qu'il y avait une formule relevant d'une des plus obscures profondeurs de la Magie Noire : la fabrication d'« Horcruxes ».

Cette méthode consistait à séparer son âme en plusieurs parties et d'enfermer ces dernières dans des objets à l'aide de sortilèges compliqués. Même si le concept en lui-même ne le rebutait absolument pas - vu que le meurtre était nécessaire pour séparer son âme, et qu'il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de compter les personnes qu'il avait tuées -, il trouvait le procédé assez dangereux en soi, dans la mesure où il faudrait qu'il garde ce ou ces objets en lieu sûr.

Or, si pour une quelconque raison, ces « Horcruxes » venaient à être découverts, ou pire, détruits, il perdrait une partie de son âme… et risquerait de redevenir mortel… Non, décidément ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Et il ne faisait pas assez confiance en ses Mangemort pour les lui garder… à part Severus, peut-être, ou bien Lucius… ils étaient à eux deux ses meilleurs lieutenants… Il y avait Bellatrix, aussi… mais elle, c'était différent… elle lui servait d'avantage pour un tout autre genre de « travail »…

Il était donc rentré de voyage, se rendant directement au Manoir Malefoy où il avait élu domicile depuis plusieurs mois, espérant trouver un repas chaud et un lit accueillant.

Mais ce qu'il découvrit le mit dans une rage folle : un Manoir vide, plus un seul Elfe pour le servir, plus de Mangemort, et par-dessus tout, la chambre forte où il avait entreposé ses affaires complètement vidée.

Seul ! Il était seul dans ce fichu Manoir ! Même pas un seul esclave sur lequel évacuer sa rage ! Il n'avait même pas été accueilli à son arrivée avec les honneurs qui lui étaient dus ! Cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça ! Où étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils déserté ? Avaient-ils eu l'outrecuidance de croire qu'il était mort ? Lui, Lord Voldemort, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ? Ils allaient voir, un peu qui était le chef !

Du bout de sa baguette, il appuya sur sa Marque et attendit…

Aussitôt, un souffle se fit entendre et des silhouettes encapuchonnées firent leur apparition, s'agenouillant en silence devant lui.

Assis tranquillement dans un grand fauteuil moelleux, il les regarda, incrédule : neuf Mangemort ! mais où étaient les autres !

« Découvrez-vous ! » l'ordre claqua et les capuchons noirs retombèrent sur les épaules voutées des serviteurs prosternés. Avery, Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Dolohov, Macnair, Mulciber, Rookwood, Rosier et Yaxley.

« Toi ! Endoloris ! » Dolohov s'effondra sous la puissance du sortilège et ses cris de douleur résonnèrent dans la salle. « Où sont les autres ! Réponds ! Endoloris ! »

D'autres hurlements retentirent, puis Voldemort leva le sort. Dolohov se redressa tant bien que mal, essayant de retrouver son souffle le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir répondre de son mieux.

« Maître… Ils ont été arrêtés… ils sont à Azkaban… » Un autre Doloris fusa, encore plus puissant que les deux autres, punissant le messager, qui resta allongé et à la limite du coma.

« Ramassez-moi ça ! » ordonna-t-il en montrant le Mangemort recroquevillé par terre, tandis que Macnair se précipitait pour le mettre dans un coin.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas été informé ? » sa voix s'était calmée, mais son ton doucereux n'augurait rien de bon… et les sorciers autour de lui commencèrent à trembler, se demandant qui allait répondre… « Alors ? Personne n'a assez de courage pour me répondre ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de minables ! »

« Maître… Pardonnez-nous… tenta Rookwood. Mais nous ne savions pas où vous étiez… nous n'avons pas osé vous déranger… »

« Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas ! tu devrais le savoir Rookwood… Endoloris ! » Les mêmes cris de douleur se firent entendre, puis le Mage Noir releva sa baguette. « Dégagez ! hors de ma vue ! il faut que je réfléchisse à un plan pour les sortir de là, puis que la bande d'abrutits que vous êtes ne l'a pas encore fait ! »

Les Mangemort transplannèrent aussitôt, emportant avec eux les deux qui avaient été torturés, soulagés de s'en être sortis indemnes… du moins, pour cette fois-ci !

« Quelle bande d'imbéciles, pensa-t-il, mes meilleurs Mangemort ont été arrêtés et ils ne me le disent pas ! Je ne peux vraiment compter que sur moi-même ! Mais j'ai besoin d'eux pour arriver à mes fins ! »

Il réfléchit toute la nuit au meilleur des plans pour attaquer Azkaban et récupérer ses hommes. Enfin, au petit matin, il rappela ses partisans pour mettre au point les derniers détails.

Kingsley Shakelbot était dans son bureau au Ministère en ce samedi après-midi. En tant que Chef du Bureau des Aurors, il se préparait pour sa visite hebdomadaire à la Prison des Sorciers. Pas que cette corvée l'enchante au plus haut point, mais cela faisait partie de ses obligations, et il ne pouvait pas y couper.

Ses dossiers de la journée bouclés, il voulait se dépêcher de façon à ne pas rentrer trop tard chez lui : il avait des invités chez lui le soir-même, et sa femme ne lui pardonnerait pas un énième retard.

Arrivé par transplanage sur la fameuse île perdue au milieu de la mer, il passa devant les gardiens qui le saluèrent et qui entamèrent les vérifications d'usage pour le laisser entrer. Il se dirigea ensuite directement vers le bureau du Chef des Gardiens, pour le rapport de la semaine.

Tous les sujets furent abordés : les différents dispositifs de sécurité, l'état d'avancement des travaux des sanitaires, la nourriture des prisonniers, celle des gardiens, les visites autorisées, celles refusées, le contrôle des courriers, les remises de peine, les procès en cours, les nouveaux arrivants, les visites des Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste pour les malades, les décès et leurs causes…

Depuis qu'il avait pris ses fonctions au Bureau des Aurors, le Sorcier à la boucle d'oreille ne voulait rien laisser au hasard : même si Azkaban était rempli de criminels, il avait tout de même certaines convictions concernant le concept Moldu des Droits de l'Homme. Et il tenait absolument à ce que ces Droits ne soient pas bafoués. Il y mettait un point d'honneur, même s'il s'attirait parfois les foudres de certains sorciers conservateurs, qui estimaient que ce genre de criminels ne méritait rien de tout cela, par rapport à l'atrocité des crimes qu'ils avaient commis.

Il était entrain de boire les dernières gouttes de son thé, lorsqu'un énorme BOUM ! semblable à un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre.

Les murs et le sol se mirent à trembler d'un seul coup et des cris résonnèrent un peu partout, alors que déjà, des sorts fusaient.

Les deux sorciers dégainèrent leurs baguettes en même temps qu'ils sortirent du bureau et Kingsley se baissa aussitôt, voyant un rayon vert frôler sa tempe et se diriger vers son compère, qui tomba mort sur le sol.

Ils étaient attaqués ! Il rampa discrètement vers l'autre bout du couloir où un combat semblait faire rage : il vit des gardiens aux prises avec des Mangemort encapuchonnés. Il se lança rapidement un sort de Désillusion mais c'était trop tard, un attaquant l'avait déjà remarqué. Il engagea le combat, qu'il gagna assez facilement.

Il remarqua que certaines cellules étaient vides. Mais pas n'importe lesquelles : celles des Mangemort arrêtés au Manoir Malefoy dernièrement.

Après être venu à bout d'un autre adversaire, il décida d'aller voir où en étaient les autres gardiens, mais ne put faire un pas de plus car un sort jeté au-dessus de lui le rata de peu mais eut pour effet de faire tomber tout un pan de mur sur sa tête, l'ensevelissant sous les décombres.

Voldemort avait attendu patiemment au Manoir que ses Mangemort reviennent. Il les avait envoyés attaquer Azkaban pour récupérer les autres. Pas que leur sort lui importait, loin de là, mais il avait besoin de Lucius et surtout de Severus.

Le premier pour lui parler de Drago, et ce pour deux raisons : avoir un Mangemort de plus n'était pas négligeable, mais surtout pour pouvoir se venger du fiasco du Ministère où cet imbécile de Malefoy avait détruit la prophétie sans qu'il n'ait pu l'entendre... il allait pouvoir s'en prendre à son fils…

Et le deuxième, pour connaitre les desseins de Dumbledore. Il avait besoin de savoir quel moment serait le plus intéressant pour enfin attaquer Poudlard.

Quand enfin ils furent revenus, après avoir passé presque toute la nuit à déjouer les différents systèmes de sécurité de la prison et enfin se battre contre les gardiens, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu la mauvaise surprise de compter un absent parmi ses hommes.

« Où est Severus ? »

« Il n'était pas à Azkaban, Maître… Nous avons cherché partout… » Dolohov était agenouillé devant lui, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir un Doloris pour lui avoir apporté la mauvaise nouvelle.

« Est-il mort ? » demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

« Aucune nouvelle du Ministère dans ce sens, Maître. Je pense que si c'était le cas, nous en aurions entendu parler ! »

« Déserteur, donc… » murmura le Mage Noir pour lui-même, faisant les cent pas, pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Severus avait quitté les Mangemort. L'autre vieux cinglé amoureux des Moldus avait réussi à le retourner contre lui… _son_ espion !

Il entra tout à coup dans une colère noire, au fur et à mesure que l'information s'insinuait dans son esprit. Violemment, sa magie jaillit hors de lui, et il envoya des Doloris à tout va, les sortilèges touchant la plupart des Mangemort qui se trouvaient encore agenouillés autour de lui.

Il laissa exploser sa colère, ses yeux rouges reflétant sa folie furieuse, alors que les sorciers hurlaient de douleur encore et encore… il leur semblait que jamais cela finirait… Les plus faibles, ceux qui avaient été blessés lors du rapt à Azkaban, finirent par succomber, accueillant la mort avec soulagement après tant de douleur.

Enfin, alors que les cris s'amoindrissaient au fur et à mesure que les malheureux s'évanouissaient ou mourraient, il stoppa les sortilèges.

« Lucius ! »

« Ou… Oui… Maître ? » Malefoy était faible, tout son corps tremblait, son nez et sa bouche saignaient et il peinait à se mettre debout. À côté de lui, Bellatrix était dans le même état, alors que Goyle regardait le corps de son fils, mort devant lui.

« Il est temps pour ton fils de me rejoindre. » Le ton était sans appel. C'était un ordre et il était indiscutable. Lucius déglutit avec peine, tournant et retournant ses phrases dans sa tête pour trouver comment dire à son maître ce qu'il devait lui dire.

« Maître… je… euh… j'ignore où Drago se trouve. »

« Tu l'ignores ou bien tu ne veux pas me l'emmener… »

« Mon Maître sais que je ne vis que pour le servir, par conséquent, mon fils aussi. Je vous jure que j'ignore où il est… »

« Ne mens pas à Lord Voldemort, Lucius, ou tu le regretteras. Legilimens ! » Lucius sentit sa tête tourner au fur et à mesure qu'il revoyait en pensée la soirée de son anniversaire : ses invités qui buvaient et mangeaient, Drago qui discutait dans un coin du salon avec Narcissa et Severus, plus loin, Bellatrix qui parlait avec Travers.

Il revit l'attaque des Aurors, les sorts qui fusaient, l'arrestation de certains dont Severus et Bellatrix, tous les deux Stupéfixés et la fuite des autres. Il se vit se retourner alors que les Aurors l'emmenaient avec les autres, regardant sa femme et son fils, toujours dans le salon, qui s'étaient cachés derrière un canapé pour éviter les sorts qui passaient partout autour d'eux… et qui ne le regardaient pas.

Son souvenir changea, et il se retrouva dans sa cellule, une lettre de Narcissa lui apprenant son intention de divorcer. Il ressentit de nouveau la rage qui l'avait assaillit alors.

De nouveau, un autre souvenir, cette fois-ci il regardait avec fureur les liens du mariage s'effacer de son poignet, lui indiquant que Narcissa avait bel et bien pris ses dispositions.

Enfin, le dernier souvenir où il vit des Mangemort attaquer le couloir où il était enfermé et venir le libérer pour le ramener chez lui.

Il chancela alors que Voldemort sortait de son esprit.

« Tiens donc ! Nous en apprenons de belles ! Ainsi ta femme ne l'est plus ! Quelque chose me dit que là où l'on trouvera Severus, ta femme ne sera pas bien loin… »

Lucius serra les poings face à l'insinuation… sa rage se trouvant décuplée à cette seule pensée. Ainsi donc, sa femme l'avait quitté pour le parrain de son fils… il allait les retrouver et les tuer tous les deux !

« Maître… avança Bellatrix qui s'était peu à peu remise de ses blessures, il est fort probable que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore les garde à Poudlard. » Elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Elle seule pouvait l'approcher de si près sans subir son courroux.

« Effectivement… lui répondit-il. Puis, plaçant deux doigts sous son menton pour relever sa tête, il continua : maintenant que je n'ai plus d'espion au château, il m'en faut un autre… »

« Maître ? Lucius tenta de se racheter. Je me propose de trouver Drago. S'il est à Poudlard, j'arriverai à le contacter, et il se joindra à vous… »

« Il serait dommage de me décevoir Lucius… » Voldemort n'avait toujours pas lâché Bellatrix et la regardait dans les yeux. Il donna congé à tous les autres, qui, soulagés, se dépêchèrent de sortir.

Lentement, il descendit ses longs doigts le long de son cou jusqu'à son décolleté dont il fit sauter les boutons, dévoilant une lourde poitrine qui montait et descendait au rythme de la respiration de la veuve Lestrange qui s'accélérait. Il pinça ses mamelons rouges l'un après l'autre, lui arrachant un petit cri.

« Je t'ai manqué ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Oui, Maître… comme toujours lorsque vous êtes loin de moi… » Son souffle dans son cou la fit frissonner de désir. Elle savait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Lord Voldemort n'aimait personne à part lui-même. Elle savait qu'il se servait juste de son corps pour assouvir ses désirs. Mais elle s'en accommodait. Au moins, elle pouvait être proche de lui comme ça. Cela la faisait se sentir plus importante que les autres.

Elle retint un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il prenait sa main pour la poser sur son entre-jambe, lui faisant sentir sa virilité durcie.

« Je te veux nue sur mon lit dans un quart d'heure… ne me fais pas attendre ! »

« Comme il vous plaira, Maître. » Et elle sortit à son tour, le cœur battant et le corps tremblant de désir.

Kingsley Shakelbot mit un bon moment à se dégager. Sa tête lui tournait, il saignait abondamment, mais il réussit tout de même à se relever.

Le jour s'était levé, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Mais combien de temps était-il resté assommé ? Le soleil se couchait à peine lorsqu'il avait entendu ce grand bruit ! Tout était silencieux dans le couloir éventré, mais il ne savait pas si tous les prisonniers avaient été libérés. Au fur et à mesure qu'il évoluait parmi les décombres, il voyait les corps des gardiens sans vie sur le sol. Quelques autres étaient blessés, mais semblaient seulement stupéfixés. Il suffirait de les réveiller et ils pourraient reprendre du service en attendant que d'autres viennent les relever.

Lui, avait une mission plus urgente à réaliser : il fallait avertir l'Ordre le plus vite possible de cette évasion. Il envoya un Patronus au Ministère et un autre chez lui, pour rassurer sa femme qui devait être morte d'inquiétude.

Il essaya d'oublier ses blessures et la douleur dans ses membres et fit le vide dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il arrive à transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard. Mais il était faible et il savait que le transplanage allait l'affaiblir encore plus.

Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put, tourna sur lui-même et sentit avec soulagement cette compression désagréable qu'il connaissait bien.

Aussitôt après, il se retrouva devant l'entrée du Château, Rusard courant vers lui pour lui ouvrir.

* * *

Alors ? vos impressions ?

je vous poste la suite dès que possible !


	21. Stratégies et déchirures

Coucou !

et non vous ne rêvez pas ! je poste la suite tout de suite après !

Dans ce chapitre, nous voyons peu à peu l'intrigue qui se profile à l'horizon... ENJOY !

* * *

_Rappel de la fin chapitre 18 :_

_[Les élèves et les professeurs étaient tous assis dans la Grande Salle, dégustant le repas de midi en ce dernier jour des vacances. Déjà, ce soir, les autres élèves reviendraient par le Poudlard Express, affrontant les neiges de Janvier._

_Les tables croulaient sous des plats tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. On voyait encore de temps en temps éclater un pétard mouillé du Dr Flibuste, ou des feux d'artifices directement venus de chez les Jumeaux Weasley, seuls restes du dernier Réveillon de Noël, qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt. On entendait des rires et des conversations gaies._

_Les plats disparurent et ils allaient entamer le dessert lorsque Argus Rusard, accompagné de Miss Teigne fit une entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent, intriguées et surprises, et un silence oppressant se fit immédiatement lorsque tout le monde découvrit l'homme qui accompagnait le concierge._

_Dumbledore se leva avec une rapidité étonnante, son sourire ayant disparu aussitôt de son visage pourtant toujours bienveillant et regarda le nouveau venu avec appréhension._

_« Albus ! » Kingsley Shakelbot, le nez en sang, un œil enflé et la joue tuméfiée s'avança. « Voldemort a attaqué Azkaban. Il a récupéré ses Mangemort. » Aussitôt après, il s'écroula.]_

Albus et le Professeur Rogue s'étaient précipités sur le blessé, McGonagall sur les talons. Elle fit immédiatement apparaître un brancard et ils le déposèrent dessus.

Toute la Salle était silencieuse. Seuls des sanglots étouffés se faisaient entendre parmi les élèves les plus jeunes.

« Mes enfants, finissez de manger, nous nous occupons de lui… » Le Directeur avait parlé tout en intimant aux deux autres professeurs de le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mais le cœur n'y était plus… tout le monde avait perdu l'appétit… chacun avait compris ce que la mauvaise nouvelle impliquait.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil vers sa mère, qui, depuis Noël, mangeait à la table des Professeurs. Tétanisée sur sa chaise, elle avait les yeux rivés sur Severus qui la regardait. Alors que celui-ci suivait le brancard, le jeune Serpentard décela une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue dans les yeux de son parrain : la peur. Pas pour lui-même, bien sûr, Drago savait que ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ses missions l'avait blindé de ce côté-là, mais pour Narcissa. Tous les trois savaient que Lucius serait prêt à tout pour la retrouver et se venger. Elle se leva, chancelante, et sortit de la Salle, intimant à son fils qui faisait mine de se lever de rester à sa place. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir au calme.

Une intense chaleur émanant de la poche droite de son pantalon le sortit de ses sinistres pensées : le Gallion de l'AD. Il releva la tête, et vit un certain nombre de regards s'orienter discrètement vers Harry, qui avait dû ensorceler le sien.

Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait sortit cependant, mais chacun savait où se diriger dès qu'ils seraient sortis de la Salle.

Petit à petit, la table se vida. Les membres de l'AD sortant par deux ou trois parmi d'autres élèves, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, même si tous se dirigèrent au même endroit, par des chemins différents.

« _Dray… il va venir vous chercher, toi et ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?_ » Hermione n'avait pas eu la force de formuler sa question à voix haute, même si le couloir était désert. Mais Drago sentit un sanglot dans ses pensées.

Il savait que tôt ou tard, cela arriverait. Il savait que tôt ou tard, quelqu'un lui enlèverait son bonheur. Il avait été trop méchant, trop arrogant, trop sûr de lui, pendant toutes ces années… et il fallait qu'il paye.

Son père allait venir le chercher, et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lui échapper. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière lui, il était trop fort pour Drago.

Depuis son anniversaire, depuis le tout premier rêve qu'il avait fait, il avait eu peur qu'on lui enlève Hermione, pour ce qu'elle était. Pour son ascendance et son sang. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que c'est le contraire qui allait se produire. C'est Drago qui allait être enlevé à Hermione, et ce pour les mêmes raisons.

Ils faisaient partie d'un tout. Ils étaient les deux parties d'une même entité. Les deux bouts d'un même ruban. Si on coupait l'un, l'autre s'effilochait. L'un sans l'autre ne survivrait pas. Oh, ce n'était plus une question de pouvoirs, le temps où chacun avait besoin du pouvoir de l'autre pour équilibrer le sien était révolu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils les maîtrisaient à un tel point qu'ils n'étaient plus dangereux pour eux.

Mais enlever Hermione à Drago, ou Drago à Hermione, reviendrait à la même chose que les soumettre au Baiser d'un Détraqueur. Ils seraient privés de leurs âmes, et leurs cœurs n'y survivraient pas.

À cette seule pensée, Drago sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il s'empara du bras d'Hermione, la serra contre lui et la pressa contre le mur. Dans un élan de total accablement, il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, mêlant chagrin et désespoir dans un fiévreux baiser, auquel elle répondit avec la même force.

« _Nous ne les laisserons pas nous séparer. Nous sommes plus forts qu'eux !_ Hermione essayait de se convaincre en même temps que lui, leurs deux fronts collés et leur respiration saccadée. _Allons dans la Salle sur Demande, il faut rejoindre l'AD et organiser les défenses._ »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la fameuse salle, ils furent étonnés de trouver plus de monde que d'habitude. En effet, trois anciens membres de l'AD les avaient rejoints : les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan, qui étaient en train d'expliquer que Dumbledore était déjà en train de rassembler les autres membres de l'Ordre pour renforcer les mesures de défenses du Château.

Dans un coin, Blaise, Lavande, Pansy, Neville, Ron et Luna consultaient les différents postes stratégiques sur la Carte du Maraudeur étalée sur une table devant eux.

Une plume de Phénix surgit tout à coup de nulle part, et atterrit aux pieds d'Harry. Dès qu'il la toucha pour la ramasser, elle se transforma en parchemin, qui, dès que le Survivant en eut fini la lecture, s'enflamma pour disparaître.

« Drago, nous allons avoir besoin de tes talents de persuasion… » l'interpela Harry.

« Explique. » Il serrait les doigts d'Hermione, pressentant que les souhaits de Dumbledore n'allaient pas forcément lui plaire.

« Il faut que tu te débrouilles pour attirer ton père ici… et avec lui, Voldemort et les autres Mangemort… »

« Rien que ça ! » le ton était sarcastique, mais la grimace qui défigurait son visage était clairement déchiffrable par tout le monde : il allait provoquer leur perte à tous. « Et… j'ai combien de temps pour accomplir cette _merveilleuse_ prouesse ? »

« Pas beaucoup… »

« Merci Potter ! Tu m'aides énormément, là ! »

« Aucun problème, vieux ! »

L'échange désinvolte allégea un peu la tournure mélodramatique qu'avait prise la discussion, apaisant légèrement les esprits troublés de chacun.

« Bon, repris Harry. Il vaut mieux retourner un peu à nos occupations pour ne pas qu'on lance un avis de recherche… en attendant que Drago ait trouvé une solution, réfléchissez aussi de votre côté à un plan d'attaque… surveillez vos pièces, je vous recontacterai bientôt. »

Là-dessus, ils commencèrent à sortir discrètement, chacun dans sa propre direction et dans ses propres réflexions.

Pendant que nos deux Préfets-en-Chef se dirigeaient vers leurs appartements en pensant à la nouvelle mission de Drago, deux autres membres de l'AD restèrent en retrait.

« Tu te rends compte que si les Mangemort viennent à Poudlard, toi aussi tu seras menacé ? » Lavande regardait Blaise qui était appuyé contre le mur du couloir.

« Oui… mais toi aussi, et ça, par ma faute. » Son regard et le ton qu'il avait employé étaient durs, tout à coup, et Lavande fut parcourue d'un frisson qui n'avait absolument rien avoir avec ceux que le Serpentard lui procurait d'habitude.

« Blaise ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Sa main était posée sur le torse musclé du garçon, et ses doigts crispés sur sa chemise.

« Lavande. Ça ne peux plus durer tous les deux. Je dois m'éloigner de toi. » La voix était implacable, mais il ne la regardait pas. Tout le corps de la jeune fille se mit à trembler, son poing toujours accroché à la chemise de son amant, qui, lui, ne la touchait pas.

« Non… » Son murmure raisonna dans le silence étouffant du couloir, et Blaise eut l'impression qu'il lui dynamitait les tympans. Mais il ne disait toujours rien. « C'est donc ça… tu as fini par te lasser de moi… tu en avais assez de ne plus aller voir ailleurs… Ces dernières nuits ne signifiaient donc rien pour toi… »

« C'est ça. Tu as tout compris. Cela ne signifiait rien du tout… je… j'ai fait une erreur. » Blaise détourna la tête et regarda dehors. Il ne pouvait la regarder. La main de Lavande lâcha sa chemise et ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Elle glissa lentement le long du mur, lui toujours debout à côté d'elle, qui ne bougeait pas.

Le Serpentard serra les dents. Évidemment que ce n'était pas ça… Il lui mentait… il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle… c'était trop tard. Et le fait qu'il ait passé les quinze dernières nuits avec elle dans la Salle sur Demande lui avait prouvé, non ? Il avait passé les plus belles nuits de sa vie. Ils faisaient l'amour, bien sûr, mais ils discutaient aussi beaucoup. Et par-dessus tout, il adorait se réveiller auprès d'elle le matin.

Mais il devait lui faire croire le contraire. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui au plus vite. Il la mettait en danger par le seul fait de sa présence. Il avait fuit sa mère et les Mangemort pour ne pas devenir l'un d'eux. Si Voldemort mettait le grappin sur lui, il était foutu. Mais ce serait pire s'il voyait à quel point Lavande comptait pour lui ! De la même façon qu'il pourrait atteindre Drago s'il s'en prenait à Hermione, ou Harry à Ginny, il suffirait que l'un d'entre eux menace sa jolie Gryffondor pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait… il serait même capable de tuer !

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et vit ses larmes… il crut un instant qu'il n'y survivrait pas, qu'il n'y arriverait pas... mais il devait le faire. Aussi dur et écœurant que cela puisse être. Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle recommença à parler.

« Je suis vraiment la pire des idiotes d'avoir cru que tu pourrais m'aimer… mais après tout, qu'est-ce que je suis, moi, pour toi, hein ? Qui je suis, moi, Lavande Brown pour le Grand Blaise Zabini ? » Elle se releva, essuya rageusement ses larmes, puis, releva la tête.

Se plantant face à lui, elle rassembla toute la dignité qu'elle avait encore et, le défiant du regard, répondit elle-même à sa propre question purement rhétorique :

« Une trainée tout juste bonne à écarter les cuisses ! » Puis, elle fit demi-tour et disparut.

Blaise resta là, le souffle coupé, les oreilles qui bourdonnaient, la tête vide et le cœur en miette. NON ! Elle n'était pas une trainée ! Elle ne l'était pas du tout ! Elle ne l'a jamais été à ses yeux !

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! » Il agrippa sa tête avec ses deux mains, se laissant à son tour glisser contre le mur, son doux visage strié de larmes encore incrusté sur sa rétine. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus et tout son corps fut parcouru de violents tremblements. Quand un sanglot sortit de sa gorge en feu, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le _Grand Blaise Zabini_, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, pleurait pour une fille !

Il ne sût dire combien de temps il resta dans ce fichu couloir, mais lorsqu'il sortit de sa torpeur, il faisait nuit et la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Il avait raté le repas du soir, mais c'était sans importance. De toute façon il n'aurait rien pu avaler…

Comme un zombie, la dernière phrase de Lavande tournant et retournant dans sa tête comme une litanie morbide, il se leva et erra dans le Château, laissant ses pieds le mener jusqu'à son dortoir.

Il s'affala directement sur son lit qu'il avait déserté depuis deux merveilleuses semaines, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il sentit quelque chose qui le gênait dans une de ses poches. Plongeant sa main dedans, il ressortit une cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Il porta le bout de tissu à son nez et le parfum envoutant de son ex-petite amie s'insinua en lui, tel le venin du plus mortel des serpents.

* * *

Alors ? Pas trop déçues ? la suite arrive !


	22. La Lettre

Coucou !

Je vous offre un petit LEMON...

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis que Kingsley Shakelbot avait déboulé dans la Grande Salle au milieu de repas.

Les cours avaient repris, les séances de l'AD étaient plus intenses que jamais, des Aurors et des Membres de l'Ordre surveillaient les extérieurs du Château.

Drago et Hermione avaient rejoint leurs appartements après leur dernier cours. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, rattrapant le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas vus de la journée. Même si leurs pouvoirs leur permettaient de communiquer par leur lien, ils le faisaient rarement car Hermione lui aurait reproché de la distraire pendant les cours. Et la dernière chose que le Serpentard voulait faire, c'était provoquer sa colère !

« Tu sais mon Cœur, commença Drago en serrant sa tendre moitié contre lui, j'aurai bien besoin d'une petite soirée en amoureux… après cette dure journée. » Le Serpentard avait une idée en tête… et cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il préparait son coup.

« Ah oui ? » Hermione frotta doucement son nez contre le sien… « Et… que proposez-vous, Monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Que dirais-tu d'aller te pomponner dans la salle de bain, pendant que je nous prépare une jolie table ? »

« Avec des bougies ? »

« Avec des bougies… »

« Alors c'est d'accord… » Elle déposa un léger mais sensuel baiser sur ses lèvres et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain après être allée chercher quelques affaires dans sa chambre.

La jeune Gryffondor décida de prendre son temps, pour laisser à Drago le temps de tout préparer. Au programme épilation, douche, shampooing et maquillage… autant se faire belle jusqu'au bout !

L'épilation terminée (avec une baguette magique c'est vraiment plus rapide et surtout beaucoup moins douloureux !), elle se plaça sous le jet de la douche, laissant tranquillement l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. Commençant à se savonner, elle crut sentir un effleurement dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement : rien. Elle mit la sensation sur le compte de la mousse qui avait dû la chatouiller.

Quelques instants plus tard, un autre effleurement, cette fois-ci sur son ventre, la fit sursauter.

« Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! » dit-elle, inquiète, alors qu'elle sentait un souffle dans sa nuque qui la fit frissonner.

Se retournant, elle ne vit rien du tout non plus… mettant cela sur le compte d'un courant d'air, elle continua à se laver, puis se rinça.

Tout à coup, elle sentit une caresse nettement plus poussée sur ses seins… et là, elle comprit :

« Drago ! »

Un rire sournois lui répondit, tandis qu'elle sentit une main, invisible, caresser son intimité.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Chut… laisse-toi faire mon Cœur… ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de faire ça… »

« Mais je ne te vois même pas ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Je sais… mais c'est ça qui est excitant… tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se trouva plaquée contre le mur, la bouche de Drago sur la sienne. Il força ses lèvres avec sa langue et elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

Tandis qu'elle approfondissait elle-même le baiser, il laissa ses mains indiscrètes vagabonder partout sur son corps, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Hermione sentit la bouche de son amant invisible descendre de plus en plus bas sur ses seins, qu'il mordilla avidement, puis sur son ventre. Elle cria lorsqu'il arriva à son petit bouton de plaisir, qu'il entreprit de lécher avec application, lui soutirant des gémissements de plus en plus bruyants.

La Gryffondor perdit pied lorsqu'il entra deux doigts en elle, débutant des allers-retours des plus langoureux.

« Dray… mmhhhh… viens… »

Le Serpentard se releva, faisant courir ses lèvres brûlantes sur son corps et, agrippant ses fesses, la souleva, la pressant d'avantage contre le mur.

Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de lui, et il plongea sa virilité douloureusement tendue dans sa chaude moiteur, gémissant de concert avec elle.

La posture était un peu déroutante, du point de vue d'Hermione : elle était plaquée contre le mur de la douche, suspendue dans les airs, ses jambes formant un arrondi étrange, alors qu'elle montait et descendait au rythme des assauts de son amant.

Seuls les gémissements de plus en plus rauques de Drago trahissaient sa présence. Il trouvait la situation drôlement excitante avec un petit côté pervers qui était assez intéressant…

« Dray… je veux te voir… s'il-te-plaît… » demanda Hermione alors qu'elle sentait le plaisir l'emporter. Mais elle voulait le voir jouir en même temps qu'elle. Elle voulait voir les traits angéliques de son visage se crisper quand il atteindrait son apogée.

Drago réapparut aussitôt, et la première chose qu'elle vit, ce sont ses deux yeux gris dont les pupilles étaient dilatées par le désir.

Il accéléra ses coups de rein, allant et venant en elle de plus en plus rapidement. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui et elle hurla alors qu'il l'accompagnait, criant à son tour.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient tranquillement des étoiles, Drago la reposa doucement au sol.

« T'es vraiment tordu ! » bougonna-t-elle en souriant malgré tout.

« Dis-moi que t'as pas aimé… » Son sourire narquois lui prouva que non seulement il était très fier de lui, mais en plus qu'il ne regrettait en rien ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Elle se promit alors, qu'un jour, elle se vengerait…

Drago avait tout de même eu le temps de préparer une jolie table et allumait les bougies pendant qu'Hermione finissait de se préparer. Il attendait que Dobby arrive avec leur repas lorsqu'il entendit un bruit caractéristique contre la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se leva et alla ouvrir au hibou qui tapait sur la vitre.

Hermione, qui elle aussi avec entendu du bruit, sortit de la salle de bain et le rejoignit dans la salle commune. Elle remarqua tout de suite que la main qui tenait l'enveloppe tremblait un peu.

« C'est mon père. » dit-il en reconnaissant l'écriture sur l'enveloppe adressée à « _Drago Malefoy - Préfet-en-Chef - Poudlard_ ». Soufflant un grand coup, il s'assit à côté de sa brunette et lut avec elle :

_Fils,_

_Je ne sais si tu en as déjà été informé, mais je viens d'être libéré d'Azkaban grâce à la grande générosité et l'ingéniosité de notre Seigneur et Maître._

_Il est rentré récemment de son voyage et souhaite te rencontrer au plus vite._

_Imagines-tu le grand Honneur qu'il te fait ? Celui qu'il fait à notre famille ?_

_Notre famille… Il faut que tu saches également que ta mère à commis un acte des plus ignobles. En effet, Narcissa s'est permis l'affront ultime de détruire les liens de notre mariage._

_Elle prouve par cet acte injurieux qu'elle n'a jamais été digne d'être une Malefoy._

_Si tu sais où elle se trouve, je t'ordonne de me le dire. Il faut qu'elle paie pour l'outrage qu'elle a osé faire à notre nom._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, le Maître a besoin plus que jamais de tes services et tu lui apporteras grâce à cela la preuve de ton dévouement._

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu récemment le désappointement d'apprendre que Severus, son fidèle espion, ne l'était plus ! Et oui, Fils, tu as bien compris ! Ton Parrain nous a trahis !_

_Et le Maître compte sur nous pour venger l'affront._

_Alors, je compte sur toi pour lui faire honneur._

_Réponds-moi pour me dire quand tu pourras sortir du Château et te joindre à nous pour la Cérémonie d'Initiation._

_Ton père,_

_Lucius Malefoy_

Dégoûté, Drago replia la lettre et ferma les yeux. Les sentiments de bonheur et de plénitude qu'il avait éprouvés quelques minutes plus tôt en sortant de la douche s'étaient envolés à une vitesse désopilante.

Il sentit les doigts fins d'Hermione se nouer aux siens.

« _Tout ira bien mon Amour, je te promets que tout ira bien… _»

Il resserra sa prise sur ses doigts et la tira tendrement vers lui, la collant contre son torse. Que ferait-il sans elle ? Que serait-il devenu si cette prophétie n'avait pas existé ? Si elle ne lui avait pas offert la plus extraordinaire des compagnes ?

Il serait très probablement déjà un Mangemort… il osa espérer que son parrain aurait tout fait pour qu'il soit épargné… mais il n'était pas sûr que celui-ci en aurait eu l'occasion…

Machinalement, il regarda la bague qu'il avait offerte à Hermione. Un jour, il l'épouserait. Il s'en fit la promesse. Il ne s'imaginait même pas vivre sans elle. Il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, mais il espérait qu'une fois leurs études terminées à Poudlard et cette fichue guerre terminée, elle voudrait bien venir s'installer avec lui… n'importe où… que ce soit dans un gigantesque Manoir ou bien dans un petit deux-pièces Moldu, il s'en fichait, du moment qu'il pourrait se réveiller à ses côtés chaque matin.

« Il faut aller montrer cette lettre au Directeur et au Professeur Rogue… ils doivent savoir… peut-être à ta mère, aussi… ça, c'est toi qui décides. »

Il acquiesça lentement, encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Mais dès qu'il la sentit se lever, il reprit complètement ses esprits et l'accompagna chez Dumbledore, leur petit diner aux chandelles malheureusement oublié.

Le Directeur n'avait pas été surpris par la lettre de Lucius. Il avait convoqué Severus et Narcissa dans son bureau pour la leur montrer. Cette dernière s'était effondrée, elle avait peur pour son fils et pour son avenir avec Severus. Elle savait de quoi son ex-mari était capable. C'était le pire Mangemort qui soit !

Après maintes réflexions houleuses, il fut décidé que Lady Malefoy resterait enfermée dans son appartement, ne sortant sous aucun prétexte, et que la surveillance du Château serait renforcée.

Drago, lui, devait écrire une réponse à son père. Dumbledore et Severus lui donnèrent des pistes pour qu'il formule correctement sa missive, afin que l'histoire soit crédible et atteigne le but qu'ils s'étaient fixés.

Ainsi, le lendemain, le Serpentard écrivit :

_Père, _

_Je suis heureux d'avoir enfin de vos nouvelles et de savoir que vous êtes sorti de ce trou à rats ! Croyez-moi que si j'avais été en mesure de le faire, j'aurai fait partie de ceux qui sont venus vous chercher._

_Juste après votre arrestation par les Aurors, Mère a pris peur lorsqu'ils ont découvert la Chambre secrète du Manoir. Elle a préféré quitter le pays en m'emmenant avec elle._

_Je l'ai suivie un moment mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ma place était ailleurs, à savoir, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis donc parti une nuit en cachette pour revenir au Manoir._

_Malheureusement, je ne me doutais pas que des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix seraient sur place, et ils m'ont capturé._

_Depuis, je suis retenu à Poudlard contre ma propre volonté, mais le Vieux Fou m'autorise tout de même à suivre les cours._

_Je n'ai pas revu Mère depuis la nuit où je suis parti et je suis peiné d'apprendre la triste nouvelle de votre divorce._

_Pour ce qui est de mon Parrain, j'ai eu du mal à croire ce que vous m'avez dit ! Mais je garderai un œil sur lui si vous le désirez._

_Concernant la Mission que le Maître veut me confier, il est évident que ses désirs sont des ordres, et je me réjouis à l'avance de venir grossir ses rangs._

_Toute fois, il m'est impossible de quitter le château : je suis constamment surveillé par les membres de l'Ordre…_

_La seule solution serait que vous veniez me chercher… avec tous les dangers que cela pourrait impliquer…_

_Aidez-moi à faire honneur au Maître._

_Votre fils dévoué, _

_Drago_

Oui, Drago était satisfait de ce qu'ils avaient écrit. Mais il espérait aussi que son père ne déciderait pas tout de suite de venir le chercher car il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il maîtrisait ses pouvoirs, certes, et avec Hermione ils étaient impressionnants, mais pas invincibles ! Ils avaient encore besoin de s'entraîner, et les autres membres de l'AD aussi !

C'est la réflexion qu'il se faisait en se dirigeant vers la Volière pour trouver un hibou qui voudrait bien envoyer sa lettre.

Peu de temps après il se retrouvait dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. Comme les cours avaient repris, les quatre tables avaient été remises en place et il se retrouvait à son plus grand malheur à la table des Vert et Argent, loin de sa tendre moitié avec qui il avait partagé tous ses repas pendant les vacances.

Prenant sur lui, il se contenta de reluquer sa petite amie de loin, en attendant de pouvoir le faire de plus prêt le soir-même.

* * *

Voilà... alors ? que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?


	23. L'attente

Re-coucou !

allez, un dernier pour la route ! je suis vraiment d'une humeur généreuse, aujourd'hui !

* * *

Lavande errait dans les couloirs. Un mois qu'elle n'apparaissait plus qu'aux heures des repas. Et encore… elle ne mangeait quasiment plus rien, se contentant seulement du minimum vital, et ce, le dos toujours tourné vers la table des Serpentard. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait quittée.

Elle trainait uniquement dans les ailes du Château où elle était sûre de ne rencontrer personne… surtout pas _lui_. Elle connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur, elle savait donc où il était à toute heure. C'était donc plus pratique pour l'éviter.

Les seuls moments où elle le voyait étaient lors des Séances de l'AD ou pendant les cours qu'ils avaient en commun avec sa classe. Et à ces moments-là, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle gardait alors la tête baissée, faisait ce qu'on lui demandait, et s'éloignait de lui le plus possible. Lorsqu'enfin venait l'heure de partir, elle fonçait vers la sortie pour ne surtout pas avoir à se retrouver devant lui.

Parvati lui avait conseillé de l'oublier ou de tout faire pour le rendre jaloux… mais elle en était incapable. Depuis qu'il avait posé ses grandes mains noires sur son corps, elle n'avait pas envie d'en sentir d'autres…

Elle ne comprenait pas… elle n'avait rien vu venir… mais le pire, c'était qu'elle avait vraiment cru qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, bien sûr, mais elle avait remarqué les changements dans son comportement. Sa façon de lui parler, sa façon de la réveiller le matin… mais surtout sa façon de lui faire l'amour avait changé… il y mettait beaucoup de tendresse. Pas qu'il n'y en avait pas avant, mais c'était différent depuis quelque temps.

Elle entendit des voix non loin d'elle. N'ayant aucune envie de croiser qui que ce soit, elle se dépêcha de bifurquer à un autre tournant pour se cacher. Elle suivit un escalier et se retrouva dans un couloir du troisième étage.

Celui-ci était sombre et poussiéreux. On voyait bien que personne n'y allait jamais… elle se dit que l'endroit était parfait pour elle. Il y avait, entreposés dans un coin, les restes d'un bureau, des chaises cassées, une vieille armoire, de vieux balais usagés, un chaudron troué et ce qui ressemblait à des fioles en verre cassées.

Elle ne serait pas dérangée ici. Elle s'assit dans un coin contre un mur, à côté de tout cet amas poussiéreux, et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir.

Drago était pensif. Assis à la bibliothèque en attendant Hermione, il regardait son meilleur ami, seul à deux tables de lui. Il avait le nez plongé dans un livre, mais on voyait bien qu'il ne lisait pas.

Depuis un mois, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Drago ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Remarquant que sa brunette était en pleine discussion avec Madame Pince, il décida que Blaise avait d'avantage besoin de lui.

« _Mon cœur, je vais voir Blaise un instant, on se retrouve plus tard d'accord ? _» Hermione acquiesça. Il vint alors s'asseoir à côté de lui mais il ne le vit pas.

« Alors vieux ? Tout baigne ? » Blaise sursauta.

« Dray ! je ne t'avais pas vu… »

« Je vois ça… alors ? Tu me dis ce que tu as ? »

« Rien, tout va bien, Dray, je t'assure… »

« Blaise, mon frère… » Drago posa doucement une main sur son bras, en signe d'encouragement.

« D'accord… mais pas ici… vient, on sort. »

Il rassembla ses affaires et entraina Drago hors de la bibliothèque, dans une classe déserte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai fait une connerie… » Le blondinet leva un sourcil, perplexe. Puis Blaise continua. « Avec Lavande… je… j'ai pas la force de te raconter, Dray… lis en moi plutôt… »

Drago resta interdit un instant, puis voyant que son ami le fixait avec un air des plus sérieux, se concentra quelques secondes et entra dans son esprit.

Il vit Blaise adossé au mur alors que Lavande était assise à ses pieds, en pleurs. Il écouta leur conversation. Il remarqua l'air impassible du Serpentard pendant que la Gryffondor lui parlait. Puis il entendit la dernière phrase de Lavande et assista à l'accablement de son meilleur ami juste après son départ.

Il sortit de sa tête et le regarda, sans voix. Blaise avait les yeux brillants.

« Mais… pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu étais bien avec elle, non ? Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça avec aucune fille ! »

« Je sais… mais… je ne l'ai pas fait de gaité de cœur, figure-toi ! J'ai eu peur, voilà ! » Il arpentait la pièce de long en large, les mains derrière le dos, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« Peur de quoi ? Blaise… arrête, calme-toi tu me donnes le tournis ! Assieds-toi… explique-moi calmement… de quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Imagine que ces fichus Mangemort essaient de m'atteindre à travers elle… tu sais qu'ils en sont capables. Imagine qu'ils apprennent qu'on est ensemble, qu'ils l'attrapent et qu'ils la torturent, ou pire… »

« Comment ils apprendraient ça ? »

« Je sais pas, moi ! Mais c'est possible ! Quand ton père va venir te chercher, j'imagine qu'il ne viendra pas tout seul… et il risque d'y avoir ma mère parmi les Mangemort. Elle n'aura sans doute pas apprécié le fait que je me sois enfui ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est presque aussi forte que Rogue en Légilimencie ! Si elle arrive à pénétrer mon esprit, elle va voir Lavande, ce que nous avons vécu elle et moi, et… pire que tout… ce que j'éprouve pour elle… Dray… je l'aime ! »

Drago s'en doutait un peu, mais le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de son meilleur ami était tout de même quelque chose… depuis qu'il le connaissait, et ça ne datait pas d'hier, il ne l'avait jamais vu amoureux d'une fille…

« Et je suppose qu'elle n'en sait rien… » Blaise baissa la tête. « Non, évidemment, tu ne lui as rien dit… et tu l'as laissée croire des choses abominables qui ne sont absolument pas vraies… je comprends maintenant pourquoi on ne la voit presque plus ! »

« N'aurais-tu pas fait la même chose avec Hermione si tu étais à ma place ? »

« Mais j'ai la même place que toi, Blaise ! Seulement avec Mya, c'est pas comparable… déjà on ne peut pas se séparer, ce qui équivaudrait à notre mort à tous les deux, et en plus, on sait tout les deux ce que pense l'autre, puis qu'on est toujours connectés. Donc, si l'un de nous essaie de mentir, l'autre le grille direct ! »

« C'es sûr, c'est plus facile ! Bon, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire… dis-moi ! Je ne vis plus depuis cette séparation et… elle non plus d'ailleurs, d'après ce que je vois… »

« Va la retrouver, Blaise, dis-lui ce que tu ressens pour elle. Explique-lui pour quelles raisons tu as fait ça ! Et nous la protègerons… il ne lui arrivera rien. »

« Merci Mec ! » Blaise serra son ami dans ses bras et sortit de la classe avec une détermination nouvelle.

Severus essayait de calmer ses nerfs à vif. Il avait la tête au-dessus de son chaudron dont les volutes de fumée bleue se dispersaient un peu partout dans ses cachots. Seule cette activité lui occupait suffisamment l'esprit pour ne pas trop penser à d'autres choses.

À côté de lui, Narcissa était endormie sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Un peu plus tôt, il avait été obligé de lui faire boire une Potion de Sommeil pour l'apaiser. Il fallait qu'elle se remette de la crise d'angoisse qu'elle venait de faire. Ces crises arrivaient de plus en plus souvent depuis que la nouvelle de l'évasion de Lucius était tombée.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire… il aurait voulu l'emmener quelque part pour la cacher, mais il préférait aussi la savoir près de lui pour la protéger. Et comme il était hors de question qu'il quitte Poudlard, il la gardait avec lui.

En la regardant, il se dit que la vie ne les avait pas épargnés, ni l'un ni l'autre… mais qu'un jour, il l'espérait en tout cas, ils pourraient vivre leur amour ensemble, au grand jour, chose qui leur avait été refusée presque vingt ans plus tôt.

Dumbledore était inquiet. Ils n'avaient pas reçu de réponse à la lettre qu'avait envoyée Drago à son père. Voldemort se doutait-il de quelque chose ? C'était plus que probable…

Cela faisait presque un mois que le hibou était parti, et rien n'était arrivé. Aucun réponse, aucune attaque d'aucune sorte, ni contre le Château, ni contre le Ministère, ni contre aucun membre de l'Ordre… Rien.

Et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout… il pressentait que quelque chose de grave et de dangereux se tramait… il avait demandé à l'Ordre de se tenir prêt et à Harry de continuer les séances intensives de l'AD.

S'il ne savait pas quand Voldemort allait attaquer, il savait que tôt ou tard, cela arriverait. Il espérait seulement que le Mage Noir n'aurait pas le temps de trouver une solution pour atteindre l'immortalité. Il se félicitait toutefois qu'il ait partagé cette information avec Severus avant de partir à l'étranger.

Il ne savait pas non plus si Drago et Hermione arriveraient à en venir à bout, mais il savait que leur puissance causerait pas mal de dégâts… mais est-ce que cela sera suffisant ? Il en doutait…

Il se sentait vieux et las… il avait hâte que tout ça soit fini… il espérait que Merlin soit assez clément avec lui pour lui accorder une retraite bien méritée… et qu'il aurait le temps d'en profiter.

Lord Voldemort était debout devant la fenêtre dans le salon du Manoir. Regardant le soleil qui commençait à se coucher derrière les nuages, il cherchait un moyen de rentrer dans ce fichu Château sans que l'autre Vieux Fou ne le remarque… Il avait vu la lettre de Lucius, et celle de Drago.

Il avait laissé cet imbécile de Malefoy envoyer son hibou, attendant de voir ce que cela allait donner comme résultat. Ce que cet idiot était naïf ! Il était aveuglé par l'abandon de sa femme et n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant au fait que le courrier de son fils puisse être surveillé !

Il pressentait que depuis quelque temps, un petit nombre de défections avait eu lieu : tout d'abord le fils de Maria Zabini, qui devait rejoindre sa mère dans ses rangs, et qui avait subitement disparu le jour de son anniversaire.

Ensuite, la fille de Parkinson, qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais vue et qu'il aurait du rencontrer de la même façon qu'il rencontrait les femmes et les filles des autres Mangemort…

Il y avait aussi Rogue… à cette seule pensée, sa colère reprit. Rogue, l'espion. Rogue le traitre ! Qui avait profité de son absence pour le trahir, Lui ! Alors qu'il avait partagé avec lui ses projets pour devenir immortel. Il avait bien été obligé de lui en parler, étant donné qu'il lui avait demandé de lui fabriquer une potion en ce sens ! Chose qu'il n'avait pas su faire, d'ailleurs !

Et enfin, il y avait Drago… Lucius semblait croire que son fils restait fidèle à sa cause… Mais il n'avait pas encore montré à quel point ! Il n'avait encore rien tenté pour le prouver, et les informations qu'il leur envoyait étaient sans intérêt pour lui.

Il se leva de son fauteuil, et passa entre ses Mangemort agenouillés sans les voir. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution à son problème !

« Maître… excusez-moi de vous importuner… »

« Montague. Comme oses-tu interrompre mes pensées ! »

« Pardonnez mon audace, Maître… mais j'ai peut-être une solution, Maître… » Le Mangemort tremblait, même s'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne savait pas si son intervention allait le condamner ou bien au contraire lui apporter la reconnaissance de son Maître qu'il attendait depuis tant de temps.

« Tu as intérêt à être convaincant ! »

Montague se leva, mais garda toujours les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures et prit la parole.

« Maître… il y a dans le Château une armoire dans laquelle j'ai été enfermé un jour par deux traîtres à leur sang. Cette armoire possède une jumelle. Si vous entrez dans l'une, vous pouvez ressortir par l'autre. Quand je me suis retrouvé coincé dans cette armoire, je me suis retrouvé dans la boutique de Barjow & Beurk, et c'est comme ça que j'ai pu rentrer chez moi. Il y a de fortes chances que cette armoire soit encore au magasin. Le seul souci, c'est que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve sa jumelle à Poudlard. »

« Et donc, il est possible que l'on sorte dans un endroit infesté d'Aurors ! C'est peut-être ce que tu souhaites, aussi ! ENDOLORIS ! »

Le Mangemort s'écroula et hurla de douleur. Voldemort laissa un instant exprimer sa colère : il avait besoin de calmer ses nerfs. Mais c'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient… pas forcément la meilleure, mais la seule. Il leva sa baguette pour arrêter le sortilège.

« Très bien, Montague, comme c'est toi qui a trouvé cette solution, et que tu connais déjà cette armoire, tu iras en éclaireur. Nous attendrons devant celle de la boutique que tu reviennes. »

« À vos ordres, Maître. » Et il se releva avec peine.

« Nous allons mettre au point un nouveau plan d'attaque et je vais faire venir les vampires. Il faut que nous soyons à Poudlard demain soir, à la tombée de la nuit. »

* * *

Voilà... je posterai la suite bientôt ! bye à tous !


	24. Douce vengeance

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici un nouveau chapitre...

C'est un petit lemon qui m'est passé par la tête... j'espère que vous aimerez... ENJOY

* * *

Hermione s'était réveillée un matin, en sueur, le bas ventre en feu. Elle avait fait un rêve assez intense ! C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait…

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas assouvir le désir qui la tenaillait, Drago n'étant pas dans le lit avec elle. C'était le seul jour de la semaine où il commençait ses cours une heure avant elle. Donc, il était déjà levé.

De dépit, elle s'était levée en soufflant. Une douche ! Voilà ce qui lui fallait !

Elle n'attendit pas que l'eau soit chaude pour se placer sous le jet et commença à se laver… se souvenir lui en rappela un autre, bien trop vivace pour l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait maintenant ! Elle se rappelait de Drago, invisible, quand il lui avait fait la surprise de la rejoindre sous cette même douche…

Elle se rappelait aussi qu'elle s'était promis de se venger… mais les évènements qui avaient suivi avaient totalement éclipsé le reste.

Toutefois, l'envie qu'elle avait de lui à cet instant devenait trop intense… il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen d'arriver à ses fins !

L'occasion lui fut donnée quelques heures plus tard, où, pendant qu'elle se dirigeait dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du midi, Drago vint la voir pour l'informer que McGonagall avait besoin de lui le soir-même : il devait surveiller une classe de deuxième année ayant écopé d'une retenue collective d'une heure.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Hermione pour mettre son plan à exécution…

Le soir venu, elle attendit patiemment dans le couloir de la classe de métamorphose, invisible, que Drago et les élèves entrent et s'installent.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle transplana silencieusement directement dans la salle et se faufila rapidement jusqu'au bureau professoral où Drago était assis, plongé dans ses propres devoirs alors que les élèves faisaient le devoir que Minerva leur avait donné, en silence.

Drago avait décidé de s'attaquer à ses devoirs, de façon à pouvoir faire autre chose de bien plus intéressant lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui… quand tout à coup, une sensation étrange sur sa nuque le fit frissonner.

Il se retourna vivement, un peu trop d'ailleurs à en juger par le craquement douloureux de son cou. Mais il ne vit rien.

Une nouvelle sensation de caresse sur son torse le fit sursauter et reculer loin de son bureau, les roulettes de la chaise grinçant bruyamment.

En même temps qu'il vit plusieurs visages interrogatifs se lever vers lui, il sentit un poids qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien s'asseoir sur lui.

« _Mon Cœur ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! _»

« _Chut mon Amour… tu ne voudrais pas que les élèves dont tu as la surveillance se doutent de quelque chose…_ » murmura-t-elle d'une voix taquine alors qu'elle entamait de lascifs mouvements des hanches sur son bassin.

« _Hermione ? Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?_ » souffla-t-il alors qu'il commençait à avoir chaud.

« _Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?_ » Sa voix était sensuelle et aguicheuse, ce qui envoya des décharges électriques directement dans les reins de Drago, qui dut s'agripper à la table alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus dur.

Il rapprocha son siège du bureau, de façon à être caché au maximum. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ose faire ça, ici, devant tout le monde. Elle qui était tellement à cheval sur le règlement, était désormais assise à califourchon sur lui.

Lors qu'il la sentit descendre de sur ses genoux, il ressentit en même temps une pointe de frustration et un peu de soulagement. Enfin, elle se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait… pensa-t-il.

Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il sentit une petite main chaude abaisser sa braguette et s'immiscer dans son boxer. Il retint un souffle lorsqu'elle se plaça entre ses cuisses. Elle était passée sous le bureau ! Merlin ! C'était la situation la plus excitante qu'il n'avait jamais vécu dans sa vie !

Il dut étouffer une exclamation lorsqu'elle le prit dans sa bouche, entament de longs et langoureux va-et-vient le long de sa virilité.

« _Mon Cœur ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! C'est pas raisonnable !_ » implora Drago sans grande conviction, son esprit s'embrumant de plus en plus.

« _Oses me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça_ _!_ » gloussa-t-elle en accélérant ses mouvements.

« _Mais tu te rends compte, si les autres entendent quelque chose ?_ »

« _Tu n'as qu'à ne pas faire de bruit…_ » Et elle fit buter son gland contre sa gorge.

Drago n'en pouvait plus… plus elle s'affairait le long de son membre douloureux et palpitant, plus il avait envie de gémir… il regarda sa montre… allez, plus que dix minutes, et il pourrait faire sortir les élèves ! Merlin ! Il ne tiendrait pas jusque là !

Elle continuait d'aller et venir avec sa bouche chaude, enroulant sa langue autour de lui, aspirant, léchant, et le mordillant sur toute sa longueur.

Le Serpentard se tenait au bureau, ses longs doigts blancs crispés tellement fort sur le bois qu'il aurait pu en arracher un morceau.

Tout à coup, il se tendit, se mordant furieusement la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Il explosa dans la bouche de sa tendre moitié, alors que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la retenue retentit.

Retrouvant ses esprits l'espace d'une minute, il ordonna aux élèves de sortir et de laisser leurs devoirs sur leurs tables.

Une fois le dernier parti, d'un geste de la main il ferma la porte à clé et invoqua un sortilège d'insonorisation.

« Tu es fière de toi, hein ? »

« Absolument ! » rit-elle en réapparaissant à sa vue. Il se rendit compte alors, à sa grande stupéfaction, qu'elle était en sous-vêtements.

Il la saisit par les hanches, la ramenant à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais que l'on n'attaque pas un Malefoy impunément… murmura-t-il à son oreille, laissant sa langue trainer dans le creux de son cou. Je vais devoir me venger, maintenant… et je te promets que la torture sera lente et douloureuse… » Ses mains parcouraient la dentelle emprisonnant sa poitrine si désirable, titillant ses mamelons dressés par le désir.

« Oh, non, s'il-vous-plaît, Monsieur ! Ne me faites pas de mal ! » implora-t-elle faussement larmoyante, alors qu'il l'asseyait sur le bureau face à lui, les cuisses écartées et la pieds reposant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Je vais te faire souffrir, petite Sorcière… tu l'auras bien mérité… tu pourras toujours crier, personne ne t'entendra ! » Il caressait doucement sa féminité par-dessus la dentelle de son string rouge sang. Il reconnaissait les sous-vêtements qu'il lui avait offerts à Noël. Elle rejeta doucement sa tête en arrière, appuyée sur ses coudes, commençant à balancer ses hanches sous les ondes de plaisir que Drago lui envoyait.

Délicatement, il écarta le tissu déjà trempé et glissa un doigt dans sa moiteur, qu'il ressortit doucement.

« Regarde ça ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Tu es déjà toute trempée ! Vilaine petite Sorcière ! » Et il mit le doigt humide dans sa bouche, fermant les yeux pour apprécier son goût.

Cette vision des plus érotiques excita d'avantage la Gryffondor qui se tortilla encore plus, réclamant toute l'attention de son amant qui la regarda, le sourire carnassier et les yeux assombris de désir pour elle.

Le Serpentard plongea alors deux doigts dans ses profondeurs exquises et amorça de rapides va-et-vient. Hermione haletait. La chaleur provoquée par les doigts de Drago à l'intérieur d'elle se transforma en brûlure de plus en plus douloureuse, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.

Elle cria tout à coup lorsqu'elle sentit des dents racler sur son clitoris gonflé de désir.

« Alors, Vilaine petite Sorcière, que penses-tu de ma torture ? »

« Ça, une torture ? Laissez-moi rire, Monsieur ! » le provoqua-t-elle. « J'ai déjà connu mieux ! »

Il leva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Ah oui ? Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! » Il enfonça un troisième doigt et accéléra le mouvement, la faisant crier, alors que de son autre main, il frottait vivement son clitoris, envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Hermione criait de plus en plus fort à présent. Ses coudes ne la retenant plus, elle écrasa son dos sur la table, ses yeux se révulsant par moment.

Lorsque Drago sentit qu'elle était au bord de son paroxysme, il retira ses doigts, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de frustration. Il la regarda en souriant tendrement, visiblement très fier de lui, et se positionna entre ses cuisses.

Il entra violement en elle, leur arrachant un cri d'extase à tous les deux. Il débuta férocement ses coups de butoir. Elle l'avait trop excité pour qu'il soit doux, mais il savait qu'elle aimait ça.

Ses coups de reins étaient si sauvages et rapides que le bureau commençait à bouger sous leurs corps.

Il agrippait la chair tendre de ses hanches alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui pour approfondir ses poussées. La sueur perlait sur leur peau et leur souffle devenait erratique.

Drago avait la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos et la bouche ouverte, laissant échapper des grognements de plus en plus rauques, alors qu'il pilonnait sa Lionne de plus en plus fort.

Tout à coup, elle hurla, arquant son dos sur la table, ses muscles se resserrant fortement autour de son amant qui se déversa en elle dans un long râle rauque. Elle retomba mollement sur le dos, lui se vautrant sur elle, à bout de souffle, complètement vidé de toutes forces, descendant doucement du violent orgasme qui les avait ravagés.

« T'as la force de nous faire transplaner jusqu'à chez nous ? demanda Drago au bout de quelques minutes. Parce que moi, non ! Tu m'as épuisé mon Cœur ! » Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Je vais essayer… laisse-moi me concentrer… » Elle ferma les yeux un instant tandis qu'il raffermissait sa prise sur elle, toujours dans la même position, avachi sur elle, sur le bureau.

Ils se retrouvèrent instantanément sur le lit d'Hermione, dans la même position. Il tira les couvertures sur eux, et s'endormirent comma ça, comblés, amoureux et heureux.

* * *

alors ? Vous avez aimé ? la suite arrive !


	25. Tic tac tic tac

Re-salut ! je poste tout de suite un autre chapitre... qui nous approche inexorablement de la fin...

bonne lecture...

* * *

Sortant du cours de Potions, qu'elle avait, pour son plus grand désarroi, en commun avec les Serpentard, Lavande se mit à courir. Cette fois-ci, Blaise avait bien faillit la rattraper ! Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui tendait des pièges… mais à quoi jouait-il ? Il avait pourtant été clair, non ? Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle. C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors pourquoi passait-il son temps à la chercher ces derniers temps ? Il lui avait déjà brisé le cœur… qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire de plus ?

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir où elle avait été la dernière fois. Là-bas, au moins, il ne viendrait sûrement pas la chercher… Elle arriva enfin, se cacha au fond, à côté des chaises cassées, et s'assis par terre, en attendant de retrouver un peu son souffle.

Blaise avait suivi les conseils de Drago. Après leur conversation, il avait décidé de retrouver Lavande pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais la tâche se révéla beaucoup plus compliquée que ce qu'il croyait : elle faisait tout pour l'éviter. Il avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle ou qu'il l'appelait, elle disparaissait de son champ de vision.

Il avait espéré la coincer pendant une séance d'entrainement, mais même là, impossible : elle n'était pas venue aux deux dernières. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas demander à Harry de lui prêter sa précieuse Carte pour lui mettre la main dessus…

Cette fois-ci, encore, en sortant du cours de Potions, elle lui avait échappé. Ça ne pouvait plus durer.

« Potter ! » Il appela alors que le Trio d'Or passait à côté de lui.

« Un problème Zabini ? » Harry se retourna, le regard méchant. Il fallait bien sauver les apparences devant les autres Serpentard !

« Ouais ! J'ai un truc à te dire ! Vous, dégagez ! » Lança-t-il à ses camarades de classe. Il attendit que tout le monde soit parti et baissa la voix : « Harry, excuse-moi… j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Blaise ? »

« Tu as toujours ta Carte sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr ! Tu en as besoin ? »

« Viens… je vais t'expliquer. » Ils se dirigèrent dans une salle vide, Hermione et Ron attendant dans le couloir, et Harry déplia la Carte sur le Bureau. « Je voudrais que tu m'aides à retrouver Lavande. »

Le Survivant lui lança un regard en coin et sourit.

« Et bien, tu te décides enfin ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Lavande a raconté votre rupture à Ginny, alors… »

« Ouais, bon… je sais, j'ai fait le con… allez, aide-moi à la retrouver… s'il-te-plaît. »

« Il faut vraiment que tu sois mordu… tiens, là, regarde. C'est au troisième étage… tu arriveras à retrouver ? »

Blaise étudia les différents passages encore quelques secondes.

« Je pense que c'est bon… j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas bougé de là le temps que j'arrive ! Merci Harry ! »

Puis, sans attendre, le Serpentard partit rejoindre sa Gryffondor.

Lavande avait repris son souffle. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle était tapie dans ce couloir. Elle qui voulait aller faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque avant d'aller dîner, avait bien raté son coup. Elle voyait par l'unique fenêtre sale un peu plus loin qu'il commençait à faire nuit. Elle décida d'aller manger. Elle ne voulait pas que Parvati s'inquiète encore plus.

Au moment où elle allait partir, des bruits étouffés se firent entendre, juste à côté d'elle, qui semblaient venir de l'amas de déchets entassés. Imaginant déjà Miss Teigne en train de piéger une pauvre souris pour la déguster, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait bien venir en aide au malheureux petit rongeur avant de s'en aller !

Levant sa baguette, elle dégagea un à un les morceaux de bois enchevêtrés. Le bruit se fit plus audible, mais elle ne voyait ni chat, ni souris… elle se dit qu'ils devaient être cachés dans l'armoire qui se trouvait là. Alors tout doucement, elle ouvrit la porte.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! »

Lavande se retrouva tout à coup projetée contre le mur, sa baguette voltigeant à l'autre bout du couloir.

« Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? »

Le couloir s'illumina tout à coup, et le cœur de Lavande eut un raté : devant elle se tenait toute une flopée de silhouettes masquées et encapuchonnées, portant de grandes capes noires. Des Mangemort.

Alors que l'un d'eux s'approchait en pointant sa baguette sur elle, elle sentit que son corps se soulevait et se déplaçait dans les airs.

« Lâchez-moi ! Reposez-moi par terre ! » cria-t-elle. Elle savait que c'était inutile, mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Le Mangemort qui l'avait faite léviter jusqu'à lui l'attrapa et tira violemment sur ses cheveux vers l'arrière, dégageant sa nuque. Elle savait ce qu'il cherchait. Elle savait ce qu'il allait trouver derrière son oreille. Elle n'avait jamais caché son tatouage. Et elle n'allait jamais autant regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait.

« C'en est une ! Elle porte le Phénix. » dit le Mangemort.

« Oh, toi, ma jolie, tu as bien fait de venir ici toute seule… dit un autre. Vous, les Membres de l'Ordre, avez capturé pas mal de nos copains ! Alors tu vas payer pour eux ! À moins que tu nous donnes quelques renseignements utiles ! »

« JAMAIS ! Je ne vous dirai rien ! »

« À ta guise… ENDOLORIS ! » Et les hurlements de Lavande se répercutèrent contre les murs du couloir tandis qu'elle se convulsait sur le sol.

« Alors ? Tu n'as toujours rien à dire, petite maligne ? »

« Allez en Enfer ! »

« C'est là qu'on va t'envoyer ! ENDOLORIS ! »

Lavande hurla de nouveau, son corps parcouru de spasmes, elle avait l'impression d'être transpercée par des centaines de lames en même temps, que tous ses os se tordaient dans tous les sens, que sa chair et sa peau brûlaient. Il lui semblait que la torture durait depuis des heures. Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier.

Elle entendit un autre cri, incapable de se rendre compte si c'était le sien, puis, soudain, tout devint noir et silencieux.

Harry n'avait pas rangé la Carte du Maraudeur, encore étalée sur la table devant lui. Il voulait vérifier que Lavande restait bien là où elle était, mais aussi que Blaise allait la retrouver facilement. Pas que ça l'intéressait particulièrement, mais il savait que Ginny serait contente de l'apprendre. Et contenter Ginny le rendait toujours heureux…

Alors qu'il surveillait la petite étiquette « Lavande Brown » il remarqua tout à coup la présence d'autres noms, beaucoup plus inquiétants. Dans un élan de panique, il appela Ron et Hermione qui étaient restés dans le couloir pour leur montrer la carte.

Des Mangemort avaient réussi à entrer dans le château, et pire encore, Lavande était en danger, de même que Blaise qui courrait droit vers elle. Il fallait agir, et très vite ! Si les Mangemort étaient là, cela voulait sûrement dire que Voldemort n'était pas loin !

Hermione suivie d'Harry partit secourir leurs deux amis. Elle décida de contacter Drago par leur lien pour qu'il puisse prévenir Rogue et mettre Narcissa à l'abri. Harry, de son côté, prévint les autres membres de l'AD avec son Gallion ensorcelé.

Ron, lui, prit la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry et courut vers Dumbledore pour l'avertir.

Blaise s'était perdu dans les couloirs sombres du château. Il se trouvait bien au troisième étage, mais il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas pris le bon couloir. Il courrait. Il se dépêchait pour rejoindre Lavande.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis un mois. Il voulait lui expliquer les raisons de son geste. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, qu'il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne, qu'il voulait qu'elle le reprenne. Il serait capable de la supplier, de se trainer à ses genoux s'il le fallait !

Soudain, un hurlement suraigu lui déchira les entrailles. « LAVANDE ! » Il pourrait reconnaitre sa voix entre toutes. Il l'avait entendu crier des centaines de fois, mais pour une toute autre raison… et cette raison, c'était lui.

Ce cri-là, beaucoup plus perçant, n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque activité à laquelle ils s'adonnaient régulièrement tous les deux, il fût un temps… non, c'était un cri de douleur, un cri de torture… la pire torture qui soit ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il reprit sa course, ne faisant plus attention à son chemin. Seulement guidé par les hurlements déchirants de Lavande.

Enfin, il était arrivé. Il était caché à l'angle d'un couloir et un rapide et discret coup d'œil lui permit de se rendre compte des évènements : de l'endroit où il était, il put voir Lavande écroulée par terre, hurlant de toutes ses forces, se convulsant, entourée de nombreux Mangemort.

Ne faisant pas cas de la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, il couru vers eux, baguette levée, prêt à l'attaque.

« PROTEGO ! »

Le bouclier explosa au milieu du couloir, dispersant les Mangemort, dont certains, Lucius en tête, partirent en courant.

Il se précipita vers Lavande et la serra dans ses bras. Elle était encore consciente et gémissait doucement.

« Je suis là ma Princesse, ne t'inquiète pas… »

« Comme c'est touchant ! Tu me déçois beaucoup mon fils… »

Blaise se redressa tout d'un coup, au son de la voix tant redoutée de sa mère.

« Je ne suis plus votre fils ! » lança-t-il les yeux pleins de défi. « Je ne le suis plus depuis que vous avez voulu me faire porter la Marque des Ténèbres ! »

« C'est pour _ça_ que tu t'es enfuit ? Maria Zabini montra du doigt la jeune fille étendue au sol avec une grimace de dédain. Pour une immonde Sang-Mêlée qui, en plus, est à la botte de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ? »

« Non, elle n'a rien à voir avec ça… je suis parti parce que je n'adhère pas à vos idées. »

« Tu mens ! Tu sais que je déteste quand on me ment ! LEGILIMENS ! »

Blaise avait senti le coup venir, mais il n'avait pas pu fermer son esprit à temps. Il n'avait jamais été un bon Occlumens. Alors, il ne put empêcher sa mère de voir tout ce qui était dans sa tête : sa fuite, son Serment d'Allégeance à l'Ordre, ses différentes enquêtes discrètes auprès des Serpentard pour leur soutirer un maximum d'informations, et enfin sa rencontre avec Lavande.

Voyant qu'il avait tressailli à ce dernier souvenir, Maria Zabini se dirigea avec plus de ferveur de ce côté-là : elle assistait à leurs ébats, leurs rencontres dans la Salle-sur-Demande, dans les classes vides, dans les douches des Vestiaires de Serpentard… et par-dessus tout, elle voyait clairement tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour cette fille. Dégoutée, elle sortit de son esprit.

« Que voilà des choses intéressantes… mon traitre de fils est amoureux de cette trainée ! » Les Mangemort présents se mirent à rire.

« Elle n'est PAS une trainée ! Je vous interdis de dire ça ! » s'indigna Blaise, alors que Lavande tentait de se redresser.

« Crois-moi, après tout ce que je viens de voir, c'en est une ! » railla-t-elle. Mais c'est une bonne chose que tu l'aimes… on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu ! »

« NON… » Blaise n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa supplique que déjà plusieurs Mangemort dont sa mère s'écroulèrent, inconscients, sans raison apparente, alors que ceux qui étaient encore debout prirent la fuite.

Stupéfait, il vit arriver Hermione et Harry, rouges et essoufflés, courant vers eux.

« Blaise, Lavande, tout va bien ? » Hermione se précipita vers eux tandis qu'Harry découvrit les Mangemort inconscients pour les identifier.

« Mione ! Qu'est-ce que tu leur à fait ? demanda Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, en donnant un bon coup de pied à l'un d'entre eux, inerte.

« Juste un sortilège de Stupéfixion combiné à mes pouvoirs, ce qui rend le sort beaucoup plus puissant. Un Stupéfix seul s'estompe avec le temps. Mon pouvoir me permet de le faire durer et en plus de toucher plusieurs personnes en même temps ! »

« Ok, ok… rappelle-moi de ne jamais de contrarier ! » sourit Harry. « Bon, je vous laisse je vais rassembler les autres membres de l'AD pour rejoindre Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle… ne trainez pas trop ! »

Hermione acquiesça, puis s'adressa à Blaise : « Tu les connais, ceux-là ? Moi je ne les ai jamais vus… »

Blaise, qui tenait toujours Lavande bien serrée dans ses bras, se rapprocha de celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

« Ces types-là je ne les connais pas… sûrement des nouvelles recrues… par contre, celle-ci… Je vous présente ma _chère mère_… il y en a d'autres, mais ils se sont enfuis dès que je suis arrivé. Le père de Drago était avec eux… »

Puis, regardant Lavande dans les yeux : « je ne voulais pas qu'elle puisse m'atteindre à travers toi, c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu qu'on se sépare. Mais cela n'a servi à rien du tout, si ce n'est qu'à nous faire du mal à tous les deux. Je suis désolé… je… je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit… » Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de trouver du courage (après tout il n'était pas à Gryffondor). Hermione fit mine de regarder ailleurs pour laisser à Blaise la chance de parler à Lavande.

« Je t'aime Lavande… je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai laissé croire. Laisse-moi une chance de me faire pardonner… s'il-te-plaît… »

Lavande pleurait. Évidemment qu'elle allait lui pardonner ! Elle l'aimait trop pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion… mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui se passait…

« Hum… je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais il y a des Mangemort dans le château… au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant… lança Hermione tout à coup… Alors Lavande, si tu pouvais te dépêcher de répondre à Blaise… parce que là, il faudrait vraiment y aller ! »

Lavande ne réfléchit plus. De toute façon, Hermione avait raison : il fallait faire vite. Alors, se disant qu'ils auraient tout le temps d'en discuter plus tard, elle attrapa Blaise par le col de sa chemise et plaque violemment ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord interdit, le Serpentard ne mit que quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et à répondre au baiser, en la serrant fort contre lui.

Puis, ils repartirent tous les trois à la recherche des autres Mangemort, après avoir soigneusement détruit l'Armoire à Disparaitre et la rendant définitivement hors d'état de marche.

* * *

Mais que va-t-il se passer ? comment vont s'en sortir nos héros ? d'ailleurs, vont-ils s'en sortir ?


	26. Le traître

Coucou...

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre... bonne lecture !

* * *

Drago s'apprêtait à rejoindre Hermione dans leurs appartements quand il l'entendit, complètement affolée dans sa tête.

« _Dray, vite, des Mangemort sont entrés dans le château ! Ton père est sûrement avec eux ! Il faut que tu ailles voir Rogue et ta mère !_ »

« _QUOI ?! Mais où es-tu ?_ » s'affola-t-il.

« _Je suis avec Harry, nous allons secourir Blaise et Lavande…_ »

« _Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ! Dis-moi où tu es ! Il est hors de question qu'on soit séparés !_ »

« _Nous n'avons pas le temps, mon Amour, je t'assure que tout ira pour le mieux ! Va plutôt trouver ta mère !_ »

« _Hermione Jean Granger future Malefoy ! Est-ce que oui ou non tu vas me dire où tu es ?!_ » Drago était de plus en plus inquiet, et en colère ! Il voulait aller la retrouver. Il ne supporterait pas de la savoir seule face à ces salopards ! Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils seraient capables de lui faire !

« _Est-ce que c'est une demande en mariage ?_ railla-t-elle pour ne pas répondre à la question. _Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aurai préféré quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique !_ »

« _Mon Cœur, je te promets que tu auras toutes les demandes en mariage que tu veux, mais je t'en supplie, dis-moi où tu es ! Nous sommes plus forts ensemble, tu te souviens ? S'il-te-plaît, mon Ange… ne vas pas faire de bêtises…_ » Son ton était suppliant, mais il savait que cela serait inutile d'insister. Elle savait être une vraie tête de mule quand elle s'y mettait !

« _Fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Va cacher ta mère et ensuite, on se retrouvera. Je t'aime._ » Et elle ferma son esprit. Il ne pouvait plus l'entendre. Il DÉTESTAIT quand elle faisait ça ! Lui n'arrivait jamais à lui fermer totalement le sien !

Il transplana alors directement dans les cachots pour rejoindre son parrain et sa mère.

« Severus ! Mère ! vite, Père est ici ! » lança-t-il sans cérémonie. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé du salon de Rogue, chacun un livre à la main. Une partie de son cerveau lui fit remarquer qu'il aurait du éviter de se matérialiser directement devant eux sans s'annoncer avant, car ils auraient très bien pu s'adonner à une autre activité que celle de la lecture !

« Quoi ?! » Severus se leva d'un coup, entrainant Narcissa dans son mouvement, leurs deux livres tombant par terre. « Cissy, viens avec moi, il faut te cacher, vite. » Prenant sa main et intimant à Drago de les suivre, il se dirigea vers un grand tableau au fond de son salon. L'œuvre représentait un grand jardin fleuri avec, au milieu une petite maisonnette. Severus se rapprocha de la porte de la maison peinte et, avec le doigt, caressa la poignée de la porte. Un grincement se fit alors entendre, et la porte, devenue réelle, s'ouvrit doucement, révélant un passage secret.

Severus s'apprêtait à y faire passer Narcissa lorsqu'un BOUM ! se fit entendre, aussitôt suivi d'une grande flamme qui s'éleva juste au niveau du passage.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! » Plusieurs voix se firent entendre en même temps, et les trois baguettes de Drago, Narcissa et Severus voltigèrent dans les airs, en direction des Mangemort qui avaient lancé le sort.

Puis, une voix trainante, tremblante de colère et redoutable surgit derrière eux.

« Et bien, et bien ! Narcissa ! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! » Tous les trois se retournèrent d'un seul coup. « Et en bonne compagnie, en plus ! »

« Lucius… »

« TAIS-TOI ! je ne veux pas t'entendre ! » Il agita sa baguette dans sa direction et elle s'écroula, inconsciente sur le sol.

« MÈRE ! QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ?! » vociféra Drago pendant que Severus se jetait sur elle pour voir si elle respirait toujours. Un souffla en remarquant que c'était toujours le cas.

« Drago, Drago, Drago… mon _fils_… toi aussi tu m'as bien trahi ! je pensais que tu me suivrais, mais je vois que tu a préféré te rallier à la cause des traîtres… Et toi ! Severus ! Il ne t'a pas suffi de me prendre ma femme, il a en plus fallu que tu me prennes mon fils ! »

« Que veux-tu, Lucius… je dois avoir un charme fou… » Railla-t-il. Puis, sachant que Drago pourrait l'entendre, il entra dans son esprit : « _Drago ! Écoute-moi ! Ta mère va bien, elle est juste assommée. Je sais que ça te démange de tous les écrabouiller, et je sais aussi que tu en es plus que capable, mais ne fais rien ! Laisse-les nous capturer. Il faut absolument qu'ils nous emmènent au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que tu le combattes avec Granger ! Compris ?_ » Drago acquiesça discrètement et se calma. Extérieurement, du moins…

« Continue à faire le malin… tu rigoleras peut-être moins devant le Maître… tu sais qu'il sera ravi de te voir… Allez ! Emmenez-les… et laissez cette sale garce ici ! je m'en occuperai personnellement plus tard… le Maître n'attend pas… »

Drago et Severus furent donc ligotés magiquement et contraints de suivre le cortège parmi les couloirs sombres du château.

« _Dray ? où es-tu ?_ » Lorsqu'il entendit enfin Hermione dans sa tête, il faillit se trahir en poussant un cri de soulagement.

« _Oh, mon Cœur ! Tu vas bien ? Rien de cassé ?_ »

« _Pas une égratignure… si tu veux, tu pourras venir regarder d'un peu plus prêt…_ » le taquina-t-elle.

« _Ce sera avec grand plaisir mon Cœur, mais pour le moment, je suis emmené de force avec Severus…_ » Tout en marchant, il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans les cachots et elle en fit de même avec ce qui s'était passé de son côté. Elle demanda à Blaise et Lavande d'aller secourir Narcissa aux cachots et d'aller ensuite se cacher tous les trois dans la Salle-sur-Demande, les deux femmes ayant très sûrement besoin de repos.

Ron Weasley n'en revenait pas. Comment la situation avait pu leur échapper à ce point ! Il avait pourtant tout fait pour que tout se passe au mieux !

Après qu'Hermione et Harry soient partis aider Blaise et Lavande au troisième étage, lui avait couru jusqu'à Dumbledore, sous la Cape d'Harry, pour l'avertir de l'invasion de son école.

Il l'avait trouvé dans la Grande Salle, pendant le repas. Il s'était glissé à ses côtés, et lui avait délivré le message à l'oreille. Le Directeur l'avait remercié discrètement, puis s'était levé pour demander le silence.

Il avait brièvement expliqué la situation aux élèves, leur demandant de se lever dans le calme et avait ordonné aux professeurs Flitwick, Sinistra, Vector et Chourave de les mettre à l'abri dans les serres de cette dernière.

Dumbledore avait fait venir à lui les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais alors que les professeurs désignés venaient de partir avec les élèves à protéger, les grandes portes s'étaient ouvertes avec fracas… Lord Voldemort avait fait son entrée, baguette à la main, accompagné d'une bonne cinquantaine de Mangemort et de toute une horde de Vampires.

Le combat s'était alors engagé, les combattants tentant tant bien que mal de contrer les sorts des Mangemort tout en essayant de ne pas se faire mordre par les Vampires ! Harry était alors arrivé, avec les autres membres de l'AD, prêts eux aussi à livrer un combat acharné.

Ron s'était inquiété car Hermione n'était pas là, de même que Blaise et Lavande. Mais son attention fût vite détournée par un Vampire que venait de se jeter sur sa tendre Luna. De rage, il lui lança un puissant sortilège qui propulsa le suceur de sang à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Elle le remercia d'un sourire éblouissant et retourna au combat.

Ils ployaient sous le nombre. Les Mangemort étaient non seulement plus nombreux, mais rajoutés à la vitesse et la force des Vampires, les combattants étaient en train de perdre. Mais une entrée supplémentaire dans la Grande Salle finit de porter un coup au moral des troupes : Drago et Severus, tous deux désarmés entrèrent entourés d'autres Mangemort…

Avec ce petit groupe de Mangemort supplémentaire, ils se trouvaient à presque cinq contre un, et se retrouvèrent rapidement désarmés, alors que Voldemort n'avait même pas commencé à se battre sérieusement !

Jubilant comme jamais, le Lord Noir ordonna à ses troupes de cesser le combat, de désarmer les combattants et de les tenir en joug au fond de la salle... il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard. Pour l'heure, il avait des comptes à régler.

Il fit venir Severus et Drago à lui. Le Professeur rappelant à son Filleul de ne rien tenter tant qu'Hermione ne serait pas là. Il fallait absolument qu'ils gagnent du temps ! Peu importe comment, mais il le fallait…

« Severus… il me semble que tu me dois des explications… »

Sachant ce qu'il risquait, mais aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il décida de provoquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, espérant de tout son cœur que cette satanée Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Granger alors bientôt rappliquer.

« Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été de votre côté… ce que vous avez pu être _naïf_… ou bien est-ce votre soif de pouvoir qui vous a rendu sénile ? »

« Comment oses-tu défier ton Maître ! ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS ! » Severus s'écroula, mais serra les dents pour ne pas que le moindre son ne franchisse ses lèvres. La torture dura de nombreuses minutes puis s'arrêta enfin, laissant un Professeur Rogue pantelant et tremblant mais conscient, sur le sol.

D'un coup de baguette, il le fit voltiger vers les autres prisonniers. Puis le visage déformé par la haine, les yeux enragés, il se tourna vers Drago.

* * *

Bouhouhou ! la vilaine ! et oui, je sais... je suis un vrai monstre de vous laisser comme ça ! c'est immonde !

le dernier chapitre arrivera... bientôt !


	27. La bataille finale

Coucou !

Ce n'est pas sans une certaine émotion que je vous livre l'ultime chapitre de ma fiction... avant l'épilogue, bien sûr !

Je ne vous fait pas attendre d'avantage !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, invisible aux yeux de tous grâce au sort qu'elle s'était jeté. Elle prit rapidement la mesure de la situation : Drago était debout au milieu de la pièce, face à lui se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, flanqué de ses nombreux Mangemort. Autour d'eux se trouvaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, derrière le Professeur Dumbledore, Harry et Ginny à ses côtés et Ron et Luna derrière eux. Les autres professeurs et quelques élèves faisaient front derrière Severus Rogue. Mais tous semblaient désarmés et tenus en joug par des Vampires qui attendaient le signal de leur Chef pour s'en prendre aux prisonniers.

Si personne n'était en mesure de savoir qu'elle était là, Drago, lui, avait bien évidemment senti sa présence, leur lien vibrant d'une puissance exacerbée, tant la situation était grave et sa colère immense. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit revivre. La sensation suffocante qui le paralysait jusqu'alors disparut soudainement. La peur qu'elle fût blessée ou capturée s'envola également. Mais il ne laissa rien paraitre, se cantonnant seulement à cacher discrètement sa main droite dans son dos.

« _Drago…_ » souffla-t-elle dans leur lien, les larmes aux yeux, soulagée de le trouver sain et sauf.

« _Tout va bien mon Ange, maintenant que tu es là…_ »

Elle s'avança vers lui, glissa sa main gauche dans la sienne et se blotti dans son dos. Tout doucement, la chaleur tant attendue commença à se former au creux de leurs mains jointes et le dôme de protection apparut aux yeux de tous.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les rangs, tous camps confondus.

Le visage de Voldemort fut traversé par un éclair de frayeur, mais il se reprit bien vite avant de s'adresser à Drago, une expression railleuse sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton impérieux. Tu es seul face à nous, les autres combattants sont devenus mes prisonniers et… suis-je obligé de te le rappeler… tu n'as plus de baguette ! »

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai… je n'ai plus de baguette… fit-il semblant de se rappeler… mais… attendez un peu…hum… il me semble bien que je n'en ai plus besoin… » Drago jubilait devant le regard rempli de stupeur du Mage Noir.

« Comment ça, tu n'en a pas besoin… tu ne veux pas te battre ? Aurais-tu enfin décidé d'être intelligent et de rallier ma cause, aux côtés de _ton père_ ? » Drago grimaça à l'évocation de son paternel. « Mais saches qu'il est trop tard. Tu as eu assez de temps pour venir à moi. Maintenant c'est fini. Lord Voldemort ne pardonne pas, ni ne donne de seconde chance. Tu vas mourir ce soir… » finit-il dans un murmure.

« Et bien, sans vouloir vous offenser… enfin si, en fait, je veux bien vous offenser… il semble que vous ayez oublié un léger détail… » Drago se délectait d'avance du petit effet qu'il allait produire, et s'imagina sans peine Hermione derrière lui qui levait les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, un sourire exaspéré accroché aux lèvres… cela ne le rendit que plus fier de lui. « Je ne suis pas seul, continua-t-il, je ne le suis plus depuis plusieurs mois maintenant… il s'est passé quelque chose le jour de mes 17 ans… et depuis, grâce à une personne bien particulière, j'ai réussi des choses que jamais je n'aurais cru possibles… »

« Une personne bien particulière ? répéta Voldemort, sceptique, regardant instinctivement dans la direction de Dumbledore qui souriait. Si c'est de l'autre Vieux Fou dont tu parles… »

« Oh non… le coupa Drago. Il ne s'agit pas de lui…bien qu'il nous ait beaucoup aidés tout de même… Il s'agit d'une autre personne… quelqu'un qui m'est très cher… vous allez voir… je suis sûr que vous aussi vous allez l'adorer… » affirma-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant qui donna la nausée aux Mangemort. « Mon Cœur ? Tu veux bien nous faire l'honneur de ta présence ? L'autre psychopathe meurt d'envie de te rencontrer… » gloussa-t-il tandis que Voldemort grinçait des dents sous l'insulte.

Alors, à la stupeur quasi générale, Hermione rompit le charme d'Invisibilité et apparut à son tour.

« Toi ! cria-t-il en la voyant. Une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe ! Laisse-moi rire ! Et, s'adressant toujours à Drago : « c'est grâce à _elle_ que tu arrives à faire des _choses_… » Il éclata de rire. Un rire sans joie, un rire démoniaque.

« Peut-être voudriez-vous une démonstration ? » demanda Hermione qui parlait pour la première fois, coupant court à l'hilarité du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Mais après tout, peut-être avez-vous raison… peut-être ne sommes-nous pas aussi puissants que nous le pensions… peut-être nous sommes-nous trompés… » Elle avait dit cela en vrillant ses yeux chocolat à ceux écarlates de Voldemort. Bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard, comme si elle avait harponné ses yeux et qu'elle ne voulait pas les lâcher. Le Mage Noir les écarquilla de stupéfaction, lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle venait de violer son esprit.

« Arrête ! Comment oses-tu ! » hurla-t-il tout à coup en prenant sa tête de ses deux mains. Comment lui, un Occlumens hors pair, le plus puissant de tous les temps, n'avait-il pas réussi à fermer son esprit à cette petite idiote ! Et par-dessus tout, comment ne l'avait-il pas sentie entrer dans sa tête !

« Mon Ange… cesse donc d'ennuyer notre _ami_, voyons, s'offusqua faussement Drago. Il risquerait de se vexer… et après il ne voudra plus jouer… »

Voldemort vit rouge… il en avait assez de cette mascarade. Il aimait ressentir la peur chez ses ennemis, mais là, non seulement ces deux gamins n'étaient pas du tout impressionnés, mais en plus, ils se permettaient de se payer sa tête ! Ils étaient en train de le tourner en dérision. Et les gloussements étouffés qui s'entendaient de temps à autre parmi les prisonniers ne firent que confirmer l'affront !

Entrant alors dans une rage folle, il leva sa baguette en direction d'Hermione, ses yeux dégageant une lueur de folie meurtrière.

« STOP ! » rugit Drago qui ne souriait plus à présent. « Je vous l'interdis ! Vous ne la menacerez pas ! Je ne vous le permettrai pas ! » la défendit-il en levant sa main gauche. Aussitôt, Voldemort arrêta son geste, incrédule devant tant de toupet ! « Vous ne menacerez d'ailleurs plus personne… » souffla-t-il dans un murmure. « Ni ce soir, ni plus jamais… je vous le garantis. »

« Ah non ? » railla-t-il en relevant sa baquette.

« NON ! » Une lueur bleue scintilla de sa main gauche, tandis qu'une lueur rouge scintilla de la main droite d'Hermione au même instant, leurs autres mains toujours unies, maintenant leur dôme toujours en place.

Du givre se forma tout à coup sur les vitres colorées de la Grande Salle, se répandant à une vitesse folle sur le sol. En même temps, Hermione envoya des salves de chaleur aux combattants de leur camp, les réchauffant suffisamment pour ne pas qu'ils gèlent.

Des cris retentirent parmi les Mangemort, qui commençaient pour certains à être vraiment mal.

Presque simultanément, une bourrasque brûlante envahit la Salle, provoquant la combustion spontanée des baguettes des assaillants, de même que celle de Voldemort, les réduisant en cendre.

Ainsi désarmés et totalement ahuris, ils commencèrent à courir vers la porte de sortie dans une fuite désespérée. Mais toute tentative fut vouée à l'échec par un Drago au sommet de sa puissance, qui la congela d'un seul coup.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione se tourna vers les Vampires, qui, choqués par ce qui se passait n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Elle fit sortir des flammes de sa main et les projeta sur chacun des Vampires, qui hurlèrent en s'écroulant par terre, carbonisés.

Hermione entra alors dans l'esprit de tous les combattants de son camp, provoquant par là-même quelques cris de frayeur vite maîtrisés. « _Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, nous maitrisons la situation… mais Drago a envie de s'amuser un peu… allez vous mettre dans le fond de la salle, je vous maintiendrai au chaud… mais je vous en supplie, ne bougez pas de là… restez à l'abri._ » Ils se lancèrent tous des regards aussi stupéfaits les uns que les autres, mais obéirent tout de même, décidant, que, comme ils ne pouvaient de toute façon rien faire, autant profiter du spectacle…

Le Serpentard envoya une nouvelle vague de froid, qui toucha les Mangemort et leur Chef un à un, les paralysant tour à tour. Ils étaient debout, immobiles, parfois dans des positions grotesques car arrêtés au milieu de leur course, mais toujours à sa merci.

Drago se tourna vers Hermione qui avait vu ce qu'il voulait faire dans leur lien. Elle vint se blottir contre lui et il emprisonna sa taille de ses bras, la serrant fort contre son corps. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis il pressa son front contre le sien, les yeux noisette encrés dans les yeux gris.

Ils poussèrent l'intensité de leur lien à son paroxysme, faisant appel à la puissance de tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, transformant le dôme en un puissant halo blanc, éblouissant. Tellement éblouissant, que tout le monde, à part eux, fût obligé de se couvrir les yeux. Se concentrant pour que la magie atteigne leurs cibles, ils commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs, le halo gagnant en puissance et en luminosité.

Puis, plus seulement le halo, mais leurs corps enlacés aussi s'illuminèrent, irradiant tout ce qui était autour d'eux comme un tsunami qui se propage, détruisant tout sur son passage. Mais la vague s'arrêta à quelques mètres des combattants, stoppée par un mur invisible : la protection d'Hermione.

Lentement, les deux élèves redescendirent, en même temps que la pièce s'assombrissait, la lumière décroissant petit à petit.

Seuls des geignements et des sanglots étouffés se firent entendre parmi les Mangemort qui étaient tous tombés à terre, ravagés par la Lumière, mais étonnés d'être encore en vie.

« Que nous avez-vous fait ? demanda l'un d'eux en regardant autour de lui, voyant ses compagnons aussi hébétés que lui. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tués ? »

« Oh, j'ai pensé que vous méritiez une punition plus terrible que la mort… la mort est trop facile. Je voulais que vous puissiez souffrir autant que les gens que _vous_ avez fait souffrir… maintenant, vous pourrez vous mettre à leur place, et ressentir ce qu'ils ressentent… » expliqua Drago, toujours un sourire narquois accroché à ses lèvres.

« Que veux-tu dire Drago ? Mais que nous as-tu fait bon sang ! » demanda Lucius.

« Et bien… Hermione et moi avons… comment dire… annulé tous vos pouvoirs ! Vous n'en avez plus… votre magie été absorbée pas notre bulle d'énergie et donc, vous êtes maintenant et pour toujours… de simples Cracmols ! »

« NON ! » s'indignèrent certains. « Impossible ! » firent d'autres.

Puis tout d'un coup, un grand éclat de rire général se fit entendre parmi les membres de l'Ordre, qui, hilares se serraient la main en sautant de joie, se prenant dans les bras les uns les autres. Ron attrapa Luna et l'embrassa fougueusement, la soulevant de terre. Ginny se jeta sur Harry avec un tel élan qu'ils faillirent tomber à la renverse. Pendant que quelques professeurs, qui avaient récupéré leurs baguettes, regroupèrent les prisonniers, Voldemort au milieu, en piteux état et bouillant de rage.

Drago prit Hermione par la main et ils se rapprochèrent de Lucius, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Père, je voudrais vous présenter _officiellement_ ma fiancée : elle est Née-Moldue, meilleure amie d'un Traître-à-son-Sang et du Survivant, membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix et de l'Armée de Dumbledore et grande défenseure des Droits des Elfes de Maison. Autrement dit, tout ce que vous détestez le plus… C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que moi aussi je fais partie l'Ordre (il lui montra le petit Phénix), et je suis plus qu'heureux de vous apprendre que je vais l'épouser… »

Lucius bouillait de rage. Son fils unique, épouser un immonde Sang-de-Bourbe ! C'était le comble du déshonneur ! Puis, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, comme pour rajouter un peu plus à son humiliation, Narcissa arriva dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Blaise et Lavande, qui se tenaient par la main.

Les deux derniers faisaient léviter à l'aide de leurs baguettes les Mangemort toujours inconscients qui étaient restés au troisième étage.

Cissy rejoignit Severus et tous les deux se rapprochèrent de Malefoy :

« Si tu me le permets, Lucius, commença Severus, je voudrais juste rajouter un détail, avant que tu ne partes pour la prison… Narcissa attend un enfant… de moi, évidemment… et nous allons nous marier… tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, j'espère ! » Drago pouffa tandis que Malefoy Senior poussa un hurlement de colère.

Les Aurors s'emparèrent de lui alors qu'il essayait de se jeter sur Narcissa, qui se réfugia dans les bras de son futur mari.

Pendant que les blessés étaient soignés ou envoyés à Sainte Mangouste pour les plus atteints, les Mangemort et Voldemort furent ligotés magiquement et conduits au Ministère où le Magenmagot déciderait s'ils seraient envoyés à Azkaban ou dans une prison Moldue pour le restant de leurs jours.

Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun mort à déplorer, et, après que certains professeurs soient partis chercher les élèves dans les serres, Dumbledore remis en place les tables et les bancs pour ceux qui voudraient se restaurer.

Blaise et Lavande, qui avaient besoin de se retrouver, décidèrent de se rendre dans la salle de bain des Préfets, pour profiter d'un bon bain chaud et parfumé.

Ron, Luna et Harry, assis à une table avec les autres Weasley, discutaient joyeusement en mangeant, tandis que Dumbledore et McGonagall préparaient déjà ce qu'ils devraient annoncer au monde Sorcier.

Drago et Hermione qui avaient reçu leur contant de remerciements, de félicitations et de gratitude retournèrent main dans la main à leurs appartements où ils espéraient retrouver un peu de calme, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus par la fin !

je vous poste l'épilogue dans la foulée !


	28. EPILOGUE

Et voilà... ici s'achève ma première fanfiction... écrite en 4 mois... j'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. C'était le but, en tout cas !

Nous arrivons à l'épilogue, où nous découvrons, quelques années après, ce que sont devenus tous les personnages que nous avons suivis pendant 25 chapitres... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivie depuis le début, et leur donne rendez-vous dans quelque temps pour me lire de nouveau...

* * *

Drago se regardait dans le miroir en pied qui se dressait devant lui. Se regardant sous toutes les coutures, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé qu'à cet instant. Même lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul devant Voldemort trois ans plus tôt, il n'angoissait pas autant.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait vu débarquer Harry accompagné de Ron, Fred, Georges et Charlie Weasley. Ils lui avaient tenu un discours sur le fait qu'Hermione était leur petite sœur, et que si jamais il la faisait souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit, il connaitrait la colère de la famille Weasley au grand complet. Drago avait dû mettre sa fierté au placard afin de leur expliquer la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle. Satisfaits, ils l'avaient laissé finir de se préparer, le cœur battant et le souffle court.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer son parrain, devenu officiellement son beau-père quelques mois après la bataille finale.

« Tu vas bien, Drago ? »

« Je pense que ça ira mieux dans quelques heures… où as-tu laissé Maman ? »

« Elle est en bas, avec Salina… » Drago sourit tendrement.

Salina, sa petite sœur. Une petite poupée de deux ans et demie, qui avait hérité de la blondeur et de la beauté de sa mère, mais qui avait des yeux aussi noirs et profonds que ceux de Severus, sans parler de son intelligence ! Drago se rappelait combien il avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur. Et il avait trouvé hilarant de voir comment son parrain, autrefois Terreur des cachots, se faisait mener par le bout du nez par cette adorable mais espiègle fillette. Toutefois, il se débrouillait très bien dans son rôle de père. Rôle qui, d'ailleurs, lui allait comme un gant.

« Et les autres ? »

« Tout le monde est là aussi… Severus s'approcha et arrangea inutilement la cravate de son filleul adoré. Tu risques d'être affolé par la marée orange qui a envahi les lieux… je ne me rappelais pas qu'il y avait autant de Weasley ! » Drago pouffa…

« Ron a emmené Luna ? »

« Oui, même si c'est assez risqué dans son état… elle risque d'accoucher à tout moment ! Dire qu'en plus ce sont des jumeaux ! Comme si ces rouquins n'étaient pas assez nombreux comme ça ! » Derrière les sarcasmes, la plaisanterie était tout à fait décelable. Drago savait bien que son parrain s'était beaucoup rapproché des membres de cette famille.

« Tu as vu Blaise ? »

« Oui… je l'ai croisé alors qu'il sortait de je ne sais où avec Miss Brown… Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils venaient de faire… ces deux-là sont insatiables ! dit-il en rigolant. Veux-tu que j'aille le chercher ? »

« Non, c'est bon… et Pansy ? »

« Elle vient d'arriver avec Londubat… Il m'a semblé voir une bague briller à son doigt… peut-être s'est-il enfin décidé ? »

« Oui… ou bien c'est elle qui l'a menacé… » pouffa Drago.

« Probablement… Je rêve où tu essaies de gagner du temps… Aurais-tu peur ? »

« Oui, un peu… et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ? Sev… et si elle changeait d'avis ? Si elle se rendait compte que finalement, c'est pas une bonne idée ? Et si tout d'un coup, elle ne voulait plus de moi ? Et aussi, si elle…

« Drago, Drago ! Calme-toi ! lui dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Je te rappelle que l'on parle d'Hermione Granger ! Celle qui est liée à toi par une prophétie, celle avec qui tu es magiquement connecté… tu sais très bien ce qu'elle ressent pour toi, de la même manière qu'elle connait parfaitement tes sentiments pour elle ! Alors tu vas te calmer, tu vas ouvrir cette porte, descendre dans la salle et rejoindre tous les invités ainsi que Dumbledore qui attend depuis longtemps de pouvoir enfin vous marier !

« Oui, tu as raison… c'est idiot… je n'ai aucune raison de douter d'elle… bon…c'est bon, je suis prêt… allons-y… »

Drago souffla un bon coup, se redressa et, accompagné de son parrain, descendit dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, qui servait ce jour-là de salle de réception pour son mariage.

Hermione avait du mal à respirer. Assise dans cette pièce où elle s'était habillée, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite Pansy, Ginny, Molly et sa mère discuter joyeusement tout en finissant de la pomponner.

Elle n'avait pas revu Drago depuis une semaine et il lui manquait terriblement. Ils avaient décidé ensemble qu'ils se sépareraient la semaine juste avant le mariage, coupant aussi toute connexion de leur lien, pour pouvoir mieux se retrouver après… mais cette semaine avait été des plus horribles et elle avait été tentée plus d'une fois de le contacter, au moins dans sa tête… mais elle avait vite été rappelée à l'ordre par Ginny qui veillait au grain…

Ses pensées toujours tournées vers celui qui serait son mari dans quelques heures, elle se remémora la façon dont il lui avait fait sa demande.

C'était environ un an après la Bataille Finale. Alors qu'ils rentraient tous les deux de leur entrainement pendant leur formation d'Auror. Ginny avait demandé à Hermione de passer la voir au Terrier avant de rentrer à l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Drago pendant leur formation.

La future Mme Potter voulait revoir avec elle la couleur de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, vu que son mariage avec Harry était prévu quelques semaines plus tard…

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans le petit appartement situé dans le Londres Sorcier. Sur la porte d'entrée, était accrochée une rose rouge et une enveloppe qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre. À l'intérieur, un pétale de rose et un petit mot : « _Ouvre la porte._ »

Reconnaissant l'écriture de Drago, elle s'exécuta, confiante. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, les lumières étaient éteintes, mais une unique bougie était posée par terre, avec à côté un autre pétale et une autre enveloppe avec un autre petit mot : « _Dans la cuisine._ »

Souriant, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où une autre bougie éclairait un autre mot, lui aussi accompagné d'un pétale de rose : « _Ouvre le réfrigérateur_. »

Là, un pétale posé sur un chocolat en forme de cœur « _Mange-moi et va à la salle de bain._ »

Toujours dans le noir, elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, elle aussi éclairée par une unique bougie. Une nouvelle enveloppe était posée sur le rebord de la baignoire, qui était remplie d'eau chaude, d'où se dégageait un doux parfum et où flottaient des pétales de rose. Le mot disait « _Plus tard mon cœur… d'abord va voir dans la chambre…_ »

Hermione ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Des centaines de petites bougies parfumées étaient posées sur le sol ainsi que sur toutes les surfaces, de la commode aux tables de chevets, sur le bureau et sur la chaise. Un chemin de pétales de roses rouges partait de l'entrée de la chambre et serpentait entre les bougies pour finir au pied du lit, qui, lui, était recouvert de pétales.

Drago attendait à côté du lit, une rose dans une main, une petite boite bleue foncée dans l'autre. Il portait une chemise bleu nuit et un pantalon blanc, et le sourire ravageur qu'il arborait lui coupa le souffle.

Lentement, elle avança en suivant le chemin qu'il avait tracé pour elle et qui s'arrêtait à environ un mètre de lui.

Puis, plantant ses yeux gris acier dans ceux noisette de sa bien-aimée, Drago mit genou à terre. L'ancienne Gryffondor arrêta de respirer.

« Mon Cœur, commença-t-il la voix tremblante d'émotion, même si je sais que je ne le mérite pas pour t'avoir malmenée pendant de trop nombreuses années alors que mon arrogance n'avait d'égale que ma stupide imbécilité, j'ose te demander de bien vouloir me faire l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme. Je t'aime Hermione... plus que ma propre vie. Mon Ange, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Hermione tremblait de tout son corps, et des larmes brûlantes inondaient ses joues en feu. Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, elle se jeta à son cou, plaquant avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un baiser long et enfiévré suivit, puis, la brunette se rendit compte tout à coup qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

« Oh Drago… bien sûr que c'est oui ! Évidemment que je veux t'épouser. Je t'aime tellement. »

Ils avaient scellé leur amour, cette nuit-là, parmi les pétales et les bougies posées sur sol, puis, plus tard, également parmi ceux qui gisaient sur le lit avant d'aller se relaxer dans la baignoire.

Un coup contre le battant de la porte ramena Hermione à l'instant présent. Son père entra, faisant sortir sa mère et Molly pour qu'elles se joignent aux invités. Seules Ginny et Pansy restèrent, étant Demoiselles d'Honneur, elles devaient descendre juste avant elle.

« Tu es prête ma Chérie ? »

« Oui, papa… allons-y. » Il lui tendit son bras, et Ginny et Pansy sortirent de la pièce, Hermione et son père à leur suite.

Drago était debout face à l'autel où se trouvait Albus Dumbledore. À ses côtés, il y avait Blaise et Harry, ses témoins. La Grande Salle était magnifiquement décorée. Des fleurs blanches étaient accrochées un peu partout, le plafond magique arborait un ciel bleu lumineux, et des petites fées voletaient un peu partout au-dessus des gens. Des chaises étaient disposées en rangs les uns devant les autres, séparées au milieu par une allée tapissée de pétales de roses rouge sang.

Soudain, une musique douce se fit entendre, et les invités se levèrent. Drago regarda avancer Ginny et Pansy, puis sa respiration se bloqua et il sentit ses yeux le piquer étrangement.

Au bout de l'allée se trouvait Hermione Granger, dans une robe d'une blancheur pure. Dotée de fines bretelles, elle semblait refléter la lumière du soleil. Drago reconnu aussitôt la robe qu'elle portait dans la clairière, la première fois qu'ils avaient entendu la Prophétie. Ses cheveux étaient relevés dans un chignon vaporeux, d'où quelques mèches folles s'échappaient ça et là. Sur sa tête reposait un diadème en argent pur, cadeau offert par Narcissa, et dont les minuscules pierres scintillaient doucement.

Jamais il ne l'avait trouvée plus belle, alors qu'elle avançait lentement vers lui, sous les murmures admiratifs de l'assemblée. Plus rien autour n'existait à part elle. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens et souhaita un instant s'y noyer. Tout d'un coup, il eut envie d'envoyer tout valser. D'oublier l'endroit et l'heure, d'oublier pourquoi ils étaient là, d'oublier tous ces gens et de blottir son corps au creux du sien. De prendre ses lèvres, là, maintenant, et peu importaient les conséquences ! Mais il se ressaisit rapidement au son d'un raclement de gorge de son parrain, qui avait très certainement deviné des pensées…

« _Tu es si belle…_ » pensa-t-il alors que Mr. Granger posa sa main sur la sienne.

« _Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi… _» lui dit-elle alors qu'ils se tournaient vers un Dumbledore rayonnant, qui avait pointé sa baguette sur leurs deux mains liées.

« Chers Amis, nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour unir dans l'amour ces deux enfants. Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, veux-tu prendre pour épouse Hermione Jean Granger ici présente et promettre de la chérir et de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive, pour toujours et à jamais ?

« Oui je le veux. » Un lien argenté serpenta depuis son poignet vers celui d'Hermione.

« Hermione Jean Granger, veux-tu prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Abraxas Malefoy ici présent et promettre de le chérir et de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive, pour toujours et à jamais ?

« Oui je le veux. » Un lien argenté serpenta à son tour depuis son poignet vers celui de Drago.

« Je vous déclare donc mari et femme… » Les liens brillèrent un instant puis disparurent. « Drago… je pense que tu peux embrasser ta femme maintenant… » annonça Dumbledore en souriant…

L'ancien Serpentard ne se fit pas prier. Sous les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée, il se tourna vers elle et prit son visage en coupe. « Je t'aime mon Ange » lui dit-il les yeux brillants. Puis, tout doucement, comme pour prolonger la magie de l'instant, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme.

Hermione sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser, le pressant furieusement contre elle.

Un raclement de gorge et quelques rires étouffés les ramenèrent à la réalité. Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte et se tournèrent vers leurs invités. Ils arboraient tous les deux une délicate teinte rosée.

Tout le monde vint les féliciter, alors que les sièges disparurent pour faire place à des tables assorties de leurs chaises entourant une piste de danse et une estrade où un groupe de musiciens prit place.

« Madame Malefoy, voudriez-vous danser ? » demanda Drago à Hermione, les yeux pétillants, et utilisant son nouveau nom pour la première fois.

« Ça te plaît, hein ? » lui dit-elle en se laissant guider vers la piste.

« T'as pas idée à quel point ! » pouffa Drago en la prenant dans ses bras. « J'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant… »

« Moi je connais quelque chose qui va te rendre plus heureux encore… » lui susurra-t-elle alors qu'ils se balançaient doucement en suivant la musique.

« Quoi donc ? Tu es enfin d'accord pour qu'on ait un Elfe de Maison ? » demanda le jeune marié sans trop de convictions.

« Même pas en rêve, Malefoy ! rigola-t-elle. Non, c'est autre chose… quelque chose qui contient à la fois un petit peu de toi et un petit peu de moi… » continua-t-elle mystérieusement.

Drago réfléchit… il ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir… qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien contenir à la fois un peu d'elle et un peu de lui… non, il ne voyait pas vraim… OH !

Il s'arrêta tout à coup de danser… se pourrait-il que… son visage s'illumina d'un coup et son cœur s'affola…

« Tu es enceinte. » Ce n'était pas une question. Il regarda sa femme qui lui souriait doucement.

« _Tu es content ? Tu vas être papa… _»

« _Papa_… _papa_… _PAPA_ ?! » Réalisa-t-il tout à coup. « Je vais être PAPA ?! » cria-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras pour la soulever de terre. Puis, il regarda autour de lui, se rendant compte tout à coup que tout le monde s'était arrêté de danser autour d'eux. « _J'ai pensé tout haut, là ?_ » Hermione acquiesça. « Oh et puis on s'en fiche… ON VA AVOIR UN BÉBÉ ! » cria-t-il de nouveau, tant il était transporté de bonheur.

Des cris de joies se firent entendre parmi les invités qui les félicitèrent une nouvelle fois. Narcissa, Molly et les parents d'Hermione se précipitèrent vers eux, les yeux larmoyants et les étreignirent à les étouffer.

C'est ainsi que se poursuivit cette magnifique soirée, au rythme de la musique, des chants joyeux et des conversations gaies.

Drago tenait fermement Hermione contre lui, front contre front, les yeux argentés dans les yeux noisette, évoluant au milieu de la piste parmi leurs familles et tous leurs amis. Il l'emmena près de la cascade où tout avait commencé, où leur Destin avait été scellé des siècles avant leur naissance.

Ils dansaient sous l'arbre, bercés par la brise légère et le clapotis de l'eau, sous un soleil aussi radieux que leur amour.

F. I. N.

* * *

Snif... et oui... toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... même si, je l'avoue, j'ai bien eu du mal à quitter ces deux-là !

Je profite pour faire une petite pub perso : je suis en ce moment plongée dans l'écriture de pas moins de 2 nouvelles fic ! Je commencerai à les publier lorsque j'aurai bien avancé...

La première, sur le couple Hermione / Blaise (avis de citronnade bien pétillante...), la deuxième sur Hermione / Severus (je ne sais pas encore si cette fic sera citronnée... on verra au fur et à mesure !). Oui, je sais, c'est toujours avec Hermione... mais je l'ai toujours dit : c'est elle ma préférée !

Voilà... merci encore de m'avoir suivie tout ce temps... et à bientôt !

Athena


End file.
